Secretos Oscuros
by paul andres
Summary: Ranma se vuelve agente de una orden secreta que se encarga de proteger a las personas jurando mantenerlo en secreto aun así, quien hubiera imaginado que su primera misión seria rescatar a una conocida de manos de un poderoso enemigo. Advertencia: Lemon
1. LA VIDA SE TORNA GRIS

Hey que tal amigos como estén espero que bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste.

**SECRETOS OSCUROS**

**UNA VIDA GRIS**

El tiempo ha pasado y muchas cosas han cambiado Shampoo decidió irse con su abuela para siempre al darse cuenta de que Ranma nunca la va a querer así que ella tomo la difícil decisión de darse por vencida e irse

Con Kasumi ella le dije que si al doctor Tofu para después casarse con el y dejar de vivir con su padre y sus hermanas

Ukyo ha renunciado a Ranma y ahora lo ve simplemente como su mejor amigo como si fuera realmente su hermano

Ryoga decidió mudarse a un departamento cerca de la casa de los tendo algo que no le llego a gustar a Ranma sabiendo bien las intenciones de este, pero no se preocupaba tanto ya que sabia lo despistado que era él

Con Akane lamentablemente para Ranma ella a perdido poco a poco el interés por Ranma e incluso ya no demuestra celos por él, pensando en que ya no quiere seguir mas con la misma rutina todos los días de pelear

Con Ranma bien él ha madurado y se a dado cuenta de que Akane ya no lo está queriendo aun así Ranma últimamente ha estado haciendo cosas bástate extrañas como llegar tarde a casa y entrenar mas de la cuenta como si algo estuviera planeando hacer

Respecto a la codiciosa y fría de Nabiki para ella la vida le ha sonreído ya que ella fue a prácticas profesionales a una empresa y los jefes los cuales son un matrimonio se encariñaron tanto con ella y quedaron sorprendidos de lo hábil e inteligente que era Nabiki así que sin duda no iban a dejar ir a una chica así entonces le ofrecieron trabajo, ella con gusto acepto ahora se podría decir que la fuente de ingresos de la familia tendo ya no solo depende del dojo si no del trabajo de Nabiki ella al saber esto a dado ciertas reglas con respecto a controlar la forma de comer de la familia sus ahorros y incluso amenazo a Ryoga que si vuelve a romper una pared lo lamentara a pesar de que Nabiki está teniendo bastante éxito suele pelearse con su papa ya que ella para ganar mas dinero renta el dojo para fiestas y otros eventos sociales algo que no le gusta a su padre es más Nabiki le sugirió que se convierta el dojo en un gimnasio algo que Soun no tolero ya que el dojo siempre a sido un dojo y nada mas y que hay que respetarlo esto obviamente para Nabiki le pareció un gran desperdicio

**LA PELEA DE SOUN Y NABIKI**

-Soun estaba sentado en su mesa junto con su hija el con un cigarrón en su boca con los ojos cerrados, -¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? – pregunto enojado

-Nabiki con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sonrió y le pregunto a su padre, - ¿se puede saber que hice?

-Soun abrió los ojos enojado y con la palma de su mano golpeó la mesa, - ¡has rentado el dojo sin mi permiso le has faltado el respeto a un lugar donde solamente se puede practicar las artes marciales!

-Nabiki abrió sus ojos y miro a su padre con una mirada fría, - mira papa no exageres el dojo ya lo hemos usado antes para esas cosas

-Soun bajo la mirada para decirle a su hija, - sí, pero solamente para amigos y nuestra familia, pero tu lo has hecho para ganar dinero así no es como se trata al dojo

-Nabiki por su parte no deja baja de sonreír, - y que tiene de malo gracias al dinero que se a ganado e podido arreglar los daños de ese viejo dojo es más deberías agradecerme gracias a mi comemos bien tu ves que haya clientes para entrenar no me reclames y mejor agradéceme papa de que puedo mantener a esta familia desde que se fue Kasumi

-Soun la miro a los ojos, - hija tienes que entender que un dojo debe ser respetado no puedes hacer con el lo que se te de la gana recuerda que Ranma y Akane se deben hacer cargo de ello cuando se casen

-Nabiki comenzó a reírse,- jajaja por favor papa esos dos son muy orgullosos estos años han pasado y aun no se casan siguen demostrándose odio cuanto tiempo esto seguirá así es más deberías cobrarles mejor renta al tío y a Ranma o que vayan y consigan un trabajo – dijo Nabiki pensando en el futuro hasta que su celular comenzó a timbrar,- si hola buenas tardes, o si claro iré en dos horas – en eso Nabiki colgó y miro a su papa,- lo siento tengo una reunión muy importante y necesito arreglarme – en ese momento Nabiki se levanto pero Soun la tomo del brazo esto hizo que Nabiki se asuste un poco

-hija por favor deja al dojo sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti por lo que has logrado, pero todo tiene un limite debes respetar las tradiciones – dijo Soun un poco triste el sabe que a su hija no le interesa ni lo más mínimo el dojo

-te lo agradezco papa – dijo Nabiki para después irse a su habitación al llegar entro a su baño prendió su ducha y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar al agua al estar dentro de la tina comenzó a pensar,- rayos debe quitar ese pensamiento de mi papa de una buena vez por todas podríamos convertir al dojo en algo realmente útil no quiero venderlo solamente transformarlo – después de pensar en el dojo y ducharse esta se puso una toalla y salió a cambiarse se puso un vestido rojo brillante de una sola pieza atado con una correa y cortado en la parte superior del muslo después de vestirse y arreglarse salió de su habitación al salir vio a Ranma y se sorprendió mucho el estaba vestido de gala,- ¿Ranma?

-Ranma al escucharla voltio y se quedó boca abierta al ver como estaba vestida Nabiki se veía bastante hermosa esto hizo que se ponga bastante nervioso, - ee, Hola nabiki

-no sabia que me ibas a acompañar a mi fiesta – dijo Nabiki con un tono coqueto

-este no tengo que hacer algo importante – dijo Ranma mintiéndole

-mmm enserio algo importante debe ser para ponerte así bueno me acompañas con esa rompa que traes puesto estas digno para acompañarme – dijo Nabiki de una forma presumida

-A Ranma no le gustó tanto esa expresión de parte ella,- no presumas Nabiki

-Nabiki le sonrió, - ajaja es una broma

Ranma y Nabiki salieron de la casa caminando juntos, Nabiki le coqueteaba un poco a Ranma ya que al fin y al acabo él ya estaba grande y le gustaba cuando Ranma se vestida así ella pasaba su brazo por el de Ranma le divertía mucho ver lo timido que se ponía

\- ¿oye y a dónde vas? – pregunto Nabiki con mucha curiosidad

-ee no puedo decírtelo Nabiki – dijo Ranma bastante asustado ya que conocía como era Nabiki

-Nabiki se puso un tanto seria mirando a Ranma,- ammm espero que no sea una cita con alguna chica teniendo prometida

-no Nabiki no es eso, es solo que – en ese momento algo interrumpió a Ranma

-Nabiki oyó dos risas familiares que provenían de un restaurante de él pudo ver a Akane y Ryoga sentados, - acaso esos dos está teniendo – en ese momento Nabiki fue interrumpida

-si una cita – dijo Ranma para después adelantarse

-Nabiki se dio cuenta de que Ranma se estaba retirando, - hey espera – dijo acercándose a Ranma, - oye no vas a hacer nada es Akane tu prometida teniendo una cita con uno de tus enemigos – dijo Nabiki un poco enojada

-si lo sé, pero no voy a hacer un escandalo ya los viste están divirtiéndose – dijo Rama escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-oye te das cuenta de que tu futuro depende de ella tienes que casarte con mi hermana para heredar el dojo si dejas que se vaya con alguien mas tu no va s a tener nada – dijo Nabiki un poco molesta

-Ranma suspiro para ver a Nabiki, - si te has dado cuenta Akane ya no demuestra interés por mi y si Nabiki debo pensar en mi futuro y eso hago – dijo Ranma pensando en lo que va a hacer en las próximas horas

-Nabiki un tanto decepcionada le dijo a Ranma, - está bien has lo que quieras bueno yo me quedo aquí – dijo Nabiki viendo una gran mansión

-wuaa si que eres amiga de la alta sociedad – dijo Ranma en un tono burlón

-jajaja claro Ranma y veras que en el futuro seré parte de la alta sociedad, ¿y tu me vas a decir porque te vestiste así y adonde iras? – pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad

-es un secreto Nabiki – dijo Ranma dándole la espalda y retirándose

-hey espera – dijo Nabiki deteniéndole

-que pas… en ese instante Ranma fue interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla de parte de Nabiki

-gracias por acompañarme – dijo Nabiki en un tono coqueto para retirarse

-Ranma sonrojado al verla irse este sonrió para después marcharse del lugar, Ranma continuo su camino hasta llegar a un edifico al entrar este tomo el ascensor

Después de una hora se podía ver a Ranma arrodillado frente a hombres y mujeres encapuchados

-Ranma Saotome – dijo un hombre encapuchado sacando una espada

-Ranma alzo su mirada viendo al hombre encapuchado

-el hombre misterioso puso la espalda en el hombro de Ranma, - has pasado las pruebas de la orden y has demostrado ser digno de pertenecer a los nuestros

-has demostrado valentía un gran valor y que estas dispuesto a proteger a las personas – dijo una mujer encapuchada

-en eso el hombre encapuchado tomo la espada con sus dos manos, - juras Ranma Saotome preservas la paz de esta ciudad

\- ¡lo juro!

\- juras proteger a las personas inocentes e indefensas y nunca revelar tu identidad ni la de la orden

\- ¡lo juro! – grito Ranma decidido

-pues en este momento Ranma Saotome te nombro defensor ahora solo tu sangre sellara tu juramente – dijo el hombro encapuchado mostrando la espada

-Ranma paso su mano por la espada cortándose para derramar su sangre en una botella

-levántate, hermano ahora eres uno de los nuestros – dijo el hombre encapuchado dándole un collar a Ranma

Al terminar Ranma se encontraba en un cuarto curando la herida por la espada después miro alado de su mesa la cual tenia una espada dos pistolas y un traje negro **estilo Matrix** este se levanto para ponerse el traje guardar la espada y sus dos armas de fuego mientras se ponían una capucha

Este bajo la mirada apretando sus puños, - ahora soy un repartidor de muerte

**MIENTRAS TANTO **

**Con Nabiki **

La fiesta era solamente de gente rica pero aun así la gente miraba a Nabiki y planteaban ideas sobre ella tal vez la hija de una familia con una gran fortuna o la esposa de un rico o ella misma la dueña de algo importante Nabiki se encontraba hablando con sus compañeras del trabajo hasta que un hombre de 36 años y una mujer de 35 entraron a la sala

Todos se sentaron en una gran mesa para comenzar con la cena

-el hombre se levanto de su silla haciendo que todos le presten atención, - muchas gracias por haber venido les agradezco mucho y esta noche quiero felicitar especialmente a una joven de la cual estoy muy orgulloso a demostrado ser muy importante para esta empresa por favor un fuerte aplauso para Nabiki Tendo – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Todos le aplaudieron a Nabiki ella tímida les agradeció, - muchas gracias, señor Vladimir y Señora Carla

En eso la cena comenzaba hasta que del ascensor unos cuatro hombres vestidos de camareros entraron estos con rapidez sacaron pistolas para disparar

Esto hizo que la gente se asuste y se agache los asaltantes hicieron que todos se arrodillen del ascensor un hombre con cabello largo había entrado a la sala, - buena noches damas y caballeros bonita fiesta no – dijo el hombre entrado con una copa en la mano y un revolver en otra

\- ¡cómo se atreven a hacernos esto! – grito el jefe de Nabiki el señor Vladimir

-el líder de los ladrones se acercó a el poniéndole el revolver en la boca, - aaa Don Vladimi uno de los hombres más rico de Japón no se imagina lo feliz que estoy míreme no tenga miedo – le dijo el hombre tomando las mejillas de Vladimir para después golpearlo

\- ¡oiga déjelo! – grito la esposa, pero esta al intentar levantarse fue abofeteada

-Nabiki por su parte estaba muy asustada pensando en el lio que se metió

El líder mientras amenazaba a Vladimir miro a la gente y pudo ver a Nabiki, - wuaa sangre nueva ee mmm – el hombre comenzó a acercarse a Nabiki

Los asaltantes tomaron los hombros de Nabiki para levantarla

-que tal hermosa no te había visto por aquí eres nueva no amm y eres muy hermosa – dijo el hombre caminado alrededor de Nabiki, - hey no tengas miedo si me obedeces tratare de no hacerte nada preciosa – dijo el hombre tocando la mejilla de Nabiki

En ese momento una granada cegadora entro por una ventana abierta esta al entrar exploto

Haciendo que todos los asaltantes se pongan alerta la gente comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente

El líder tomo a Nabiki y les dijo a sus hombres que se la lleven

En ese instante un hombre encapuchado entro rompiendo la ventana este al entrar sacado sus dos pistolas disparando a los asaltantes para matarlos

Los asaltantes tomaron las mesas para cubrirse de los tiros

-¡mátenlo! – grito el líder cubriéndose para después fugarse

El hombre encapuchado comenzó a sacar su espada y fue corriendo a gran velocidad a los asaltantes cortando sus cabezas este miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían secuestrado a Nabiki así que el hombre salto del edificio atado a un gancho este mientras caí con sus armas mataba a los asaltantes que se encontraban en la entrada

La líder tenia a Nabiki atada al ver al hombre encapuchado este sonrió, - ven acá preciosa – le dijo a Nabiki colocando la pistola en la cabeza de ella

El hombre encapuchado aterrizo y apunto al líder el cual tenia a Nabiki en sus brazos

-hey hey no, no suéltalas por favor jajaja – dijo el líder teniendo su revolver en la cabeza de Nabiki

-el hombre encapuchado soltó las armas al ver que podían matar a Nabiki

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?, has estropeado mis planes y eso me enoja mucho jajaja – dijo el líder en un tono burlón

-Albert Alias el Teca verdad – dijo el hombre encapuchado

-ooo veo que me conoces jejeje que bien se siente ser famoso – dijo el teca dando pasos atrás a la camioneta en ese momento aplasto un botón que tenía un su traje

Esto hizo que una extraña arma eléctrica le dispare al encapuchado la cual estaba escondida en uno de los autos

El Teca sonrió y arrojando a Nabiki para subirse con ella, - ¡me llevo a esta reina si no te importa jajaja! – grito riendo el teca para después irse

El encapuchado disparo con dificultad a la trampa eléctrica este al salir de ella saco un celular muy futurístico este al aplastar un botón una moto salió de la nada el encapuchado se subió en ella para ir por Nabiki

**CONTINUARA **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo amigos si les gusto por favor no se olviden de comentar se los agradecería muchísimo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. RESCATANDO A NABIKI

**RESCATANDO A NABIKI**

El hombre encapuchado subió a su moto para ir por Nabiki

Mientras tanto el teca se encontraba en su camioneta sonriendo y limpiando una metralleta con un trapo

-Nabiki estaba muy asustada tanto que comenzó a llorar, - por favor déjame ir

-el Teca saco una cinta para ponérsela en la boca de Nabiki, - silencio preciosa si, si jaja

\- ¡señor tenemos compañía! – dijo el conductor viendo que una moto se acercaba a toda velocidad así el

-aaaaa de seguro viene por ti – el Teca abrió la ventana para comenzar a disparar

-el hombre encapuchado comenzó a manejar bruscamente para esquivar las balas

-jajajajajaja – el teca reía mientras le disparaba, - ¡wuaaa que esperas desgraciado ven por ella!

-el encapuchado saco una pistola la cual al disparar pego un rastreador a la camioneta

-¡a que le estas disparando idiota! – se burlo el Teca entrando a la camioneta para decirle al conductor,- metete por hay tenemos que perderlo

-el conductor obedeció

-el teca con rapidez saco una granada, - bay bay desgraciado – grito el teca lanzando la granada

-el hombre encapuchado al verla no pudo esquivarla la explosión hizo que el encapuchado salte de la moto mientras esta explotaba

El encapuchado aterrizo sano y a salvo miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie así que se saco la capucha mostrando su identidad la cual era Ranma este saco su celular mostrando la ubicación de Nabiki este lo guardo para ponerse la capucha de nuevo, -voy a por ti Nabiki

**MIENTRAS TANTO **

El teca había llegado a su escondite al salir tomo el brazo de Nabiki

-hey muchachos les traje un regalito cuídenla bien no se sobrepasen con ella eee jaja ese desgraciado vendrá a buscarla – dijo el teca entregando a Nabiki a sus secuaces

Los cuales sonrieron para llevársela a la prisión al llegar ataron a Nabiki a un cuarto ataron sus manos y piernas

-es preciosa verdad – dijo uno de ellos poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Nabiki intentado bajar

-hey cálmate el jefe dijo que no se sobrepasen – dijo un guardia en un tono burlón

-eeee ¿pero dime el jefe está aquí?, no verdad – en eso el hombre comenzó a sacar su cinturón queriendo hacerle algo horrible a Nabiki

-Nabiki al ver esto comenzó a quejarse moviéndose desesperadamente, pero fue golpeada por el secuas que la quería

-shhh cállate jajaj – dijo el hombre sacando su correa

-Nabiki desesperada y muerta de miedo comenzó a llorar, pero al alzar la mirada vio algo que la asusto y la sorprendió era el hombre encapuchado parado detrás de los secuaces

\- ¿ee que estás viendo? – dijo el hombre volteando al igual que los demás

Ranma saco su espada y corto la cabeza de los dos guardias este al quedarse con el primero que quería a Nabiki soltó su espada

-aaa ya veo – dijo el secuas preparando sus puños para golpear a Ranma

El se acerco intentando golpear a Ranma pero el con facilidad esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad Ranma utilizo su rodilla para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago de su enemigo este se arrodillo y Ranma lo tomo del cuello para rompérselo arrojando el cuerpo al suelo

Nabiki seguía asustada y mas cuando el encapuchado se acercaba a él esta intentado gritar fue callada por la mano de Ranma

-hey tranquila vengo a salvarte escucha te quitare la cinta te liberare, pero tienes que mantenerte callada – dijo Ranma claro con una voz cambiada por un artefacto de su traje para que Nabiki no lo descubra

-Nabiki con la cabeza le dijo que si

-Ranma sonrió mientras le quitaba la cinta de su boca y las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas esta al caer abrazo a Ranma llorando

-por favor sáqueme de aquí – le decía Nabiki en llantos hasta que miro a un asaltante detrás de ellos, -¡cuidado! – grito Nabiki

-Ranma al voltear no pudo avanzar a bloquear con rapidez y el asaltante de corto un poco la mano a Ranma este uso su pierna para botarlo al suelo Ranma aprovecho se puso encima de el para clavarle el mismo cuchillo después de eso miro a Nabiki,- ee tranquila saldremos de aquí pero tiene que hacer todo lo que yo diga entendió– le dijo Ranma intentando calmarla

En ese momento una alarma comenzó a sonar

-nos descubrieron – dijo Ranma sonriendo para mirar a Nabiki,- no te despegues de mi entendiste

-Nabiki le dijo que si poniéndose detrás de Ranma

Ranma salió con Nabiki detrás de su espalda

Los guardias fueron hacia él, pero Ranma con facilidad se enfrentaba a ellos bloqueando sus ataques y golpeándolos

-por aquí señorita – dijo Ranma saliendo del edificio en eso miro a Nabiki, - bien escuche ese auto este encendido con las llaves puestas úselo para salir de aquí – le dijo Ranma cargando su arma

-no,no,no por favor no me deje sola me perseguirán – dijo Nabiki asustada

-Ranma la miro mientras pensaba- esta bastante asustada si la dejo sola le puede pasar algo bien por lo menos ya se dónde se esconden – pensó Ranma para mirar a Nabiki, - está bien nos iremos juntos venga señorita – le dijo Ranma para subirse al auto con Nabiki

Este al encenderlo acelero a toda velocidad para salir de ahí mientras conducía se dio cuenta que dos motos iban a tras estos comenzaron a disparar al auto

-señorita agache su cabeza – dijo Ranma aplastando un botón haciendo que de la parte trasera del auto saliera un pequeño cañón minigun comenzando a disparar al lograr matarlos Ranma tomo un camino secreto para perder a los asaltantes

-lléveme al hospital – dijo Nabiki mareada ya que tenia una gran herida esto hizo que se desmaye

-maldición Nabiki – dijo Ranma asustado este aplasto un botón secreto haciendo que su auto tome el aspecto de uno normal mientras el asiento de Nabiki se hacía para atrás para que se recueste al igual que el de Ranma este al hacer esto una extraña maquina cubrió a Rama este al salir tenia su traje de gala quitándose su traje de batalla, - listo vámonos – dijo Ranma acelerando su auto

Al llegar al hospital cargo a Nabiki para llevársela a emergencia los doctores de inmediato la atendieron paso una hora y Nabiki comenzó a despertar

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba con la vista borrosa mirando a su alrededor

-hey ya despertaste – dijo Ranma acercándose a ella

\- ¡Ranma! – grito sorprendida al verlo esta al verlo lo abrazo, - ¡Dios estoy viva!

-Ranma la recostó en la cama, - tranquila ya estás bien

-no lo entiendo me secuestraron luego un hombre me salvo estábamos en su auto y después no recuerdo lo que paso – dijo Nabiki confundida

-Nabiki te encontré en un parque desmayada y te traje aquí – dijo Ranma ocultando su secreto

-enserio entonces ese hombre me abandono a mi suerte – dijo Nabiki un poco enojada

-si supongo que sí, pero lo importante es que ya estás bien – dijo Ranma intentando tranquilizarla

-estaba muy asustada porque me harían algo así – dijo Nabiki recostándose en la cama

-Ranma suspiro y se sentó alado de ella, - quieres contarme que te paso – dijo Ranma a su amiga

-lo que paso fue – en eso Nabiki le conto todo lo que paso con todo y detalles

-te tomaron como reen para que puedan escapar, pero ya estás bien – dijo Ranma mirando la ventana

-en eso Nabiki miro la mano de Ranma la cual estaba cubierta con una cinta medica esta recordó como un asaltante logro hacerle una cortada al hombre que la estaba salvando, -¿Qué te paso en la mano? – pregunto con curiosidad

-aaa me corte nada grave – dijo Ranma escondiendo su herida

-debes tener más cuidado Ranma – le dijo Nabiki mirando la herida de Ranma

En eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente abierta por Soun entrando con Akane, Kasumi y Genma

-Soun fue corriendo hacia su hija, - ¡hija mía estas a salvo! – dijo Soun llorando tomando las manos de su hija

-hermana estas bien – dijo Kasumi acercándose a ella al igual que Akane

Pero en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que Ranma estaba hay ya que no fue el quien llamo a la casa de los tendo si no la enfermera

\- ¿Saotome que haces aquí? – pregunto Ryoga un poco enojado

-hey Ryoga cálmate si no fuera por Ranma estaría muerta – dijo Nabiki al ver como Ryoga le hablara así a Ranma ya que el la llevo al hospital

-muchas gracias Ranma – dijo Soun abrazando a Ranma

-de nada bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Ranma retirándose

-¿hey a dónde vas? – pregunto Akane enojada

-no te importa eso – dijo Ranma pero algo lo detuvo

-hey Ranma espera – dijo Nabiki deteniendo a Ranma

-Ranma voltio para mirar a Nabiki

-gracias Ranma – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

Ranma sonrió para retirarse hasta que de la puerta salió Genma deteniendo a Ranma

-hey espera – dijo Genma enojado

\- ¿Qué pasa papa? – pregunto Ranma al ver esa actitud de Genma

-ese Ryoga quiere quitarte a Akane hoy incluso tuvieron una maldita cita y tu no hiciste nada – dijo Genma intentando controlarse

-Ranma se comenzó a enojar, - cálmate quieres estamos en un hospital si tuvieron una cita que puedo hacer yo – dijo Ranma para después darle la espalda a su padre

-miserable como te atreves – dijo Genma apretando sus puños pero en eso Soun lo llamo al voltear se dio cuenta de que Ranma se había ido, - Hijo ingrato – dijo en un susurro

Ranma salió del hospital y en secreto fue directo hacia su auto respondiendo una llamada

-aquí Ranma – dijo el empezando a conducir

-te recibo buena señal – dijo una mujer misteriosa, - ¿lograste rescatar a la chica?

-Ranma le respondió, - si lo logre, pero comienzo a creer que su secuestro no fue solo solamente para tener una reene lo hicieron por algo más, ¿verdad?

-estas en lo correcto Ranma la chica llamada Nabiki Tendo fue secuestrada por un propósito según sabemos Nabiki Tendo se ha convertido en una pieza fundamental de la expresa de Vladimir y Carla seguramente la capturaron para sacarle información – dijo la chica misteriosa

\- ¿Qué podría saber ella? – pregunto Ranma sin entender

-eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar aun así el Teca anda suelto en esta ciudad debes encontrarlo y matarlo y respecto a Nabiki

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunto Ranma al ver que la voz de la chica se puso bastante seria

-sabemos que eres el prometido de su hermana tal vez esa posición te ayude a averiguar que es lo que sabe la orden quiere que te acerques a ella y descubras lo que sabe y de paso protegerla – dijo la chica son seriedad

-quieren que espié a Nabiki – dijo Ranma sonriendo

-pues si acércate a ella y descubre que es lo que esconde – dijo la chica

-Ranma sin dejar de sonreír dijo, - va hacer difícil esa chica es bastante inteligente tanto que hasta el mismo Vladimir la quiere va hacer difícil poderle sacar información

-acaso no te enseñaron estos trucos en tu entrenamiento Ranma hazlo y repórtanos tu avance me retiro – dijo la chica colgando

Ranma se estaciono en una casa grande mientras guardaba su auto esa casa era de el la orden para la cual trabajaba se la había entregado obviamente era un secreto que ya le era difícil guardad Ranma al dejar su auto fue directo a la casa de los Tendo al llegar entro y vio a toda la familia mirándolo enojado todos menos Nabiki en eso lo interrogaron

-hey tranquilos solo fui a comprar esto – dijo Ranma sacando una funda con mucha comida

Esto hizo que la familia sonriera para perdonarlo, pero al retirarse Akane apareció con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar eso? – dijo Akane con los brazos cruzados algo enojada

-Ranma la miro con seriedad, - eso no es asunto tuyo

-aaa no me vas a decir no – dijo Akane apretando sus puños hasta que su hermana lo detuvo

-hey quieres calmarte – dijo Nabiki detrás de ellos con su brazo curado

-Nabiki que bueno que ya estés bien – dijo Ranma mirando a Nabiki

-Akane mejor agradece a Ranma de que trajo algo de comer – le dijo Nabiki a su hermana intentado calmarla

-Akane pensando que se estaban burlando de ella se retiro

-gracias Nabiki – dijo Ranma tranquilizándose

-no me lo agradezcas a veces mi hermana no madura – dijo Nabiki para mirar la mano de Ranma, - ¿Cómo esta tu mano?

-Ranma reacciono y se asustó, - si está bien – dijo mientras se ocultaba la herida

-Nabiki sonrió un poco para retirarse

Ya en la noche Nabiki se encontraba despierta no había podido dormir había tenido muchas pesadillas estaba sudando así que decidió levantarse para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua al hacerlo escucho que alguien estaba en el dojo

-Nabiki con cuidado se acerco al dojo y pudo ver a Ranma sin camiseta entrenando esto hizo que se ponga a pensar- es raro que Rama sigan entrenando en la noche esos movimientos se me hacen familiar – pensó Nabiki acercándose más, pero cometió un error esto hizo que se resbale cayendo al suelo del dojo

-Ranma se asustó pero al ver que era Nabiki se acercó a ella, -¿Nabiki que haces aquí? – le pregunto Ranma ayudándole a levantarse

-no podía dormir este yo – Nabiki se sonrojo un poco

-Ranma al darse cuenta de que Nabiki estaba tocando su pecho este se puso nervioso, - ¡aa perdóname! – dijo Ranma tomando una bata

-veo que has crecido Ranma jaja – dijo Nabiki en un tono coqueto

-jaja supongo gracias no te sabes comportar tan amable conmigo donde está la Nabiki fría jaja – dijo Ranma sentando en una silla para tomar agua

-no soy tan fría como piensan todos además me salvaste no?, solamente quiero darte las gracias por salvarme – Nabiki sonrió y se sentó alado de él, - enséñame

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ranma confundido

-enséñame a pelear – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-jaja enserio – dijo Ranma en un tono burlón

-pues claro ves lo que me paso quien sabe cuando me vuelva a pasar algo así ahora que trabajo para el señor Vladimir y la señora Carla – dijo Nabiki poniéndose un poco seria

-Ranma pensó en las palabras de la chica misteriosa que le decía sus misiones acercarse a Nabiki para descubrir porque el Teca le quiere después de pensarlo Ranma se levantó,- está bien vamos – dijo Ranma dándole la mano

-Nabiki sonrió dándole la mano a Ranma para levantarse, - y como empezamos tengo que quitarme una prenda para estar iguales jajaja – se lo dijo coqueteándole

-jaja si quieres bueno empecemos – dijo Ranma en un tono burlón

Ranma le comenzó a enseñar a Nabiki como pelear la forma de atacar pasaron las horas y ya eran las 6 de la mañana

-estoy cansada quien hubiera imaginado que usaría el dojo para hacer algo así – dijo Nabiki sudando, recostándose en el piso

-escuche a tu papa decir algo sobre que tu querías convertir en dojo en un gimnasio – dijo Ranma mirando el amanecer

-si no te casas con Akane convertiré este dojo en un Gimnasio así que ponte las pilas con ella – dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón

-jajaja creo que tu sueño se hará realidad – dijo Ranma cruzando sus brazos

-en eso Nabiki se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Ranma,-enserio piensas renunciar a Akane y dejar que Ryoga te la robe – dijo Nabiki asustada ya que no le caí bien Ryoga

-jajaja, ¿Por qué odias a Ryoga? – pregunto Ranma con curiosidad

-e visto como es ese chico te hecha la culpa por todo a ti – dijo Nabiki un poco molesta

-pues acostúmbrate tal vez él sea tu cuñado en el futuro – dijo Ranma pensando en ello

-jajaja bueno es decisión de mi hermana con quien quedarse – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-es raro hablar así contigo – dijo Ranma un tanto sorprendido de hablar con la chica más fría de la familia

-ya te dije no soy tan fría como piensas – dijo Nabiki sin dejar de sonreír

-sí y tú con Kuno – dijo Ranma en un tono burlón

-Nabiki al escuchar eso comenzó a reírse, - jajajaja enserio crees que quiero a ese presumido por favor Ranma – dijo Nabiki riéndose

-¿vas a estar soltera para siempre entonces? – pregunto Ranma con curiosidad

-pues si quisiera un novio, pero nadie está a mi altura – dijo Nabiki presumiendo

-jajaja pues eres igual a Kuno – dijo Ranma al ver como presumía

-Nabiki miro a Ranma,- aa Ranma es una broma jaja creo que el amor es algo serio para mi

-enserio y porque una vez te me declaraste y fingiste amarme para divertirte – dijo Ranma un tanto serio

-aaaa lo sé al igual que tu era muy joven no? jaja tranquilo ya no are esas cosas disculpa por hacerlo – a Nabiki la causaba algo de gracia recordar eso

En ese momento algo los interrumpió

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Akane junto con Ryoga

\- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ranma al ver a los dos juntos esto le ponían un poco triste

-acaso no ves Saotome soy un cliente de este dojo – dijo Ryoga sonriendo

-Ranma al escuchar eso se enojó bastante se veía claramente como Ryoga disfrutaba hacerlo enojar

-enserio espero que no te pierdas cuando vengas aquí por lo despistado que eres – le dijo Nabiki burlándose de Ryoga

-oye que te pasa no te he hecho nada – dijo Ryoga al ver esa actitud de Nabiki

-si hermana cálmate es normal que Ranma y Ryoga se peleen, pero tu – dijo Akane enojada

-jaja solo soy directa hermanita bueno vámonos Ranma – dijo Nabiki dándole la mano a Ranma llevándoselo

\- ¿¡que estás haciendo!? – grito Akane al ver la forma tan coqueta de como Nabiki se llevaba a su prometido

-ups lo siento te molesto exagerada – dijo Nabiki burlándose de Akane para después salir de hay

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto Ranma soltando su mano de la de Nabiki

-aaamm no pude evitarlo bueno me preparare para ir al trabajo – dijo Nabiki retirándose

-Ranma se quedó pensando- que extraño porque se porta así conmigo será que sabe algo – pensó Ranma asustado hasta que su celular sonó, - ¿sí?

-Hola Ranma tienes nuevas órdenes – dijo la chica misteriosa

-si voy para allá – dijo Ranma colgando para después retirarse

Para mala suerte de Ranma, Nabiki había estado escondida

-enserio Ranma, ¿A dónde vas?, sé que estas ocultando algo – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa para después entrar a su cuarto a arreglarse, pero en eso la puerta sonó fuertemente

**CONTINUARA **

**Que tal amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo por favor si les gusto no se olviden de comentar muchas gracias nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense amigos.**

**Ricardo: **muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado este capítulo amigo


	3. EMPIEZA EL TERROR

**¿MOSTRUOS EN LA CIUDAD?**

**EMPIEZA EL TERROR**

Nabiki estaba con su pijama en su cuarto esta se la iba a quitar para darse una ducha, pero la puerta sonó fuertemente

-Nabiki sonrió para después decir, - si pase

-en eso entro Soun, - ¿hija otra vez tratas de quitarle el prometido a Akane? – pregunto Soun enojado a su hija

-Nabiki al escuchar eso comenzó a reir, - porque aria eso solamente porque le agradecí y estuve con el toda una madrugada no significa que tengamos algo papa – dijo Nabiki riéndose al oír las ideas de su padre

-yo te conozco como eres te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de tu hermana ya lo hiciste una vez no?, en donde fingiste amar a Ranma no te pases de nuevo Nabiki – dijo Soun enojado

-Nabiki borro su sonrisa y miro a su papa a los ojos, - ¿enserio tienes esa idea tan mala de mí?, no pienso hacer eso papa entre Ranma y yo no hay nada puedes estar tranquilo ahora por favor retírate debo arreglarme para ir a mi trabajo para poder comer algo bueno esta noche – dijo Nabiki en un tono frio hacia su padre

-Soun enojado sin decir nada se retiró, pero su hija lo detuvo

-papa no deberías a mi regañarme por algo así, si no a Akane la e visto muy apegada a Ryoga últimamente así que mejor regaña a Akane y no mi – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Cómo que Ryoga? – pregunto Soun asustado

-así es vi a Akane con Ryoga teniendo una cita – dijo Nabiki sin dejar de sonreír

-imposible – dijo Soun muy asustado de que Akane se este interesando en otro chico

-pues créelo lo vi con mis propios ojos – dijo Nabiki de brazos cruzados

-Soun comenzó a llorar diciendo, -no, no puede ser – mientras se retiraba

\- jajajaja que sentimental – rio Nabiki para levantarse de su cama y poner llave a su puerta esta comenzó a desnudarse después se miró al espejo y vio una pequeña cicatriz en su cintura esto hizo que se enoje,- malditos desgraciados – dijo muy enojada en eso fue a su baño a ducharse

**Mientras tanto **

Ranma se había ido de la casa en secreto para ir a su casa secreta al entrar este fue directo a su oficina

-buenos días Ranma – dijo la chica misteriosa

-hola, puedes repetirme lo que ha pasado hoy – dijo Ranma sentándose en su silla mientras delante de el una gran pantalla se reflejaba

-muchas desapariciones esta mañana Ranma y respecto al Teca el lugar donde fuiste a salvar a la chica ya no se encontró nada cuando saliste de hay hicieron las maletas y se fueron de prisa estamos localizando al Teca tu tienes que investigar los túneles y buscar a los desaparecidos – dijo la chica para retirarse

-entendido – dijo Ranma levantándose para ponerse su traje de combate

Pasaron unas horas y Ranma ya estaba en una construcción abandonada este se acercó a un agujero el cual tenía escaleras hacia abajo

\- ¿segura es por aquí? – pregunto Ranma mirando el agujero

-pues si tienes que entrar – dijo la chica

-que remedio hay voy – dijo Ranma saltando hacia el agujero este al estar todo oscuro encendió una linterna que tenía en su pecho

-te recibo prosigue Ranma – dijo la chica

-vale – dijo Ranma mientras caminaba al seguir caminando vio las paredes llenas de sangre, -¿lo estas viendo? – pregunto Ranma a la chica

-si hay mucha sangre, ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? – se preguntó la chica

-en eso un ruido hizo que Ranma se ponga alerta, - ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó Ranma al ver que mas adelante se escuchaba unos extraños ruidos como si personas estuvieran desgarrando algo

-ten mucho cuidado Ranma – dijo la chica mirando los pasos de Ranma a través de la cámara

-o no me digas como si no lo tuviera desde que llegue – dijo Ranma acercándose a los ruidos

Ranma al llegar alumbro a un grupo de tres personas que estaban sacando y devorando los órganos de una persona

\- ¿Qué demonios?, ¿ves lo que estoy viendo? – dijo Ranma asustado al ver semejante escena caníbal

\- ¿sí que significa esto? – se preguntó la chica asustada

Las personas que se encontraban devorando el cadáver vieron a Ranma estos al verlo se levantaron lentamente caminando hacia ellos

\- ¡quietos! – dijo Ranma apuntándolos con su arma, - ¡he dicho quietos! – grito Ranma sin dejar de apuntarlos

Los caníbales tenían los ojos rojos la piel pálida llena de sangre y colmillos

-no son humanos – susurro Ranma asustado

Los caníbales alzaron su mirada mostrando sus colmillos estos fueron corriendo hacia Ranma -

-¡Ranma mátalos! – grito la chica

-Ranma los disparo en las piernas para inmovilizarlos pero estos se volvieron a poner de pie, - no es posible – dijo Ranma para después sacar su espada

En eso las criaturas sacaron cuchillos de sus bolcillos para atacar a Ranma estos fueron corriendo hacia el mientras sus cuchillos chocaban con la espada de Ranma mientras peleaban Ranma alcanzo a cortarles los brazos, pero aún seguían en pie

\- ¡intenta cortar sus cabezas! – dijo la chica

\- ¡si! – grito Ranma saltando detrás de los caníbales cortando sus cabezas

Estos cayeron al suelo ya muertos

-¿Ranma? – dijo la chica preocupada

\- ¿sí? – pregunto Ranma mirando a las criaturas decapitadas

\- ¿estás bien? verdad saca una muestra de sangre – dijo la chica con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Ranma sacando un aparato extraño para poder sacar sangre a las criaturas, - bien me largo de aquí – dijo Ranma levantándose para salir de hay

Al salir este subió a su vehículo dirigiéndose a su casa secreta para poder analizar las muestras

-su sangre no es normal – dijo la chica misteriosa mirando los análisis de Ranma

-si al parecer tienen una desesperación grande por la carne humana – dijo Ranma recordando como se comían el cadáver

-será alguna enfermedad debe ser tenemos que averiguar que es – dijo la chica son seriedad

-seguiré investigando – dijo Ranma para cortar la llamada

Ranma comenzó a investigar esta infección, pero el hambre lo mataba

-iré mejor a comprar algo y después vuelvo – dijo Ranma saliendo de su casa

Al salir una voz conocida lo asusto

\- ¿Ranma? – pregunto Nabiki al verlo salir de la casa

-Nabiki, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-voy a comer, ¿tú que haces aquí y esa casa? – pregunto Nabiki al ver como Ranma salía de esa casa grande

-aaaa no solo estaba buscando algo que se me cayo en esa casa jeje – dijo Ranma bastante nervioso

-Nabiki comenzó a sonreír mientras se acercaba a Ranma, - amm enserio no será que hay escondes una novia

-Ranma al escuchar eso lo negó, - no enserio solamente fui a buscar una moneda que se me callo hay – dijo Ranma mientras pensaba- diablos soy pésimo mintiéndole a Nabiki

-ammm bueno yo voy a almorzar quieres venir conmigo, pero eso si paga tu comida jajaja – dijo Nabiki con un tono coqueto

-jajaja está bien Nabiki – dijo Ranma siguiéndola el silencio era algo incomodo nunca había estado así de cerca de Nabiki así que este comenzó a romper el silencio,- pensé que estarías asustada de venir por aquí

-lo estoy, pero no dejare mi trabajo ni dejare de salir de casa además estas tu aquí puedo ir segura también recuerda que me dijiste que me enseñarías a pelear no – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-pues si tienes razón te enseñare a pelear jaja – dijo Ranma nervioso

-así me gusta – dijo Nabiki otra vez coqueteándole

-Ranma comenzó a pensar si ella tal vez este sospechando algo

Al llegar al restaurante ordenaron su comida mientras comían Nabiki comenzó con la conversación

-hoy papa me dijo algo bastante gracioso – dijo Nabiki tomando un poco de jugo

-Ranma la miro y le pregunto, - ¿enserio que te dijo?

-pues mi papa piensa que tenemos algo– dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-Ranma sonrió ante tal idea del señor Soun preguntando, - ¿Por qué?

-pues por lo que me salvaste y también por lo que Akane nos descubrió en el acto en el dojo – dijo Nabiki con un tono coqueto

-el tío Soun tiene ideas muy extrañas – dijo Ranma pensando en las ideas de Soun

\- ¿y qué opinas sobre mi no te gusto? – pregunto Nabiki coqueteándole

-Nabiki estas bromeando verdad – dijo Ranma nervioso al ver como Nabiki le estaba coqueteando de nuevo

-Nabiki sonrió. - si Ranma no te asustes tranquilo solo estoy jugando hablando de juegos hoy la piscina esta libre y quiero ir a nadar un poco quieres venir – dijo Nabiki tocando su vaso

-no Nabiki no puedo lo siento – dijo Ranma nervioso se podía ver como Nabiki sospechaba algo y quería sacar la información a toda costa

-ooo porque no – dijo Nabiki coqueteándole, pero en eso su celular comenzó a sonar, - ¿sí? – pregunto Nabiki está al escuchar la llamada borro su sonrisa, - enserio, pero tengo 4 horas libres más vale que me paguen el doble por esto** –** dijo Nabiki colgando

-supongo que ya no vamos – dijo Ranma sonriendo

-Nabiki miro a Ranma con una sonrisa, - otro día será – dijo Nabiki para levantarse de la mesa, - gracias por acompañarme – dijo Nabiki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ranma

-Ranma sonrió, - de nada – le dijo mientras veía a Nabiki retirándose

-es bonita su novia – dijo la camarera recogiendo los platos sucios

-aa no se equivoca no es mi novia – dijo Ranma riéndose

-aa pues es bonita aproveche – dijo la camarera retirándose

Ranma sonrió tomando su cerveza mientras pensaba- es bonita pero terrible a la vez – pensó Ranma al saber como era Nabiki

Mientras tanto con Nabiki ella llego a su trabajo y todos la recibieron bastante bien

Después Nabiki se encerró en su oficina mirando su computadora, pero esta no podía concentrarse

-se que Rama esta ocultando algo, pero porque le tomo tanta importancia por Dios que me esta pasando yo no soy así debería mejor concentrarme en hacer dinero, pero la curiosidad me está matando – dijo Nabiki poniéndose el esfero en su boca hasta que un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos

Esto hizo que ella se levante y vaya a ver que está pasando

\- ¿¡que sucede!? – grito Nabiki preocupada

Al entrar vio la aterradora escena un empleado estaba sujeto de dos guardias el empleado estaba con la piel pálida con los ojos rojos y grandes colmillos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-Alian se volvió loco hasta me mordió – dijo Jeff un empleado, pero este comenzó a toser sangre

\- ¿Jeff que te pasa? – pregunto Nabiki viendo a su compañero

-Jeff la miro y la intento atacar botando a Nabiki al suelo mientras ella con fuerza esquivaba las mordidas de su compañero

\- ¡AYUDDAAA! – grito Nabiki desesperada

Un guardia logro disparar en la cabeza a Jeff haciendo que Nabiki se levante rápidamente muy asustada

-¡Rápido salgan de aquí! – grito el guardia disparando a las personas que lo intentaban atacar

-¡vámonos Nabiki! – dijo una compañera de ella tomándola de la mano

**8 HORAS DESPUES**

**NOTICIAS DE ULTIMA HORA **

Hoy la empresa farmacéutica ALTIAN sufrió un atentado bio terrorista las personas están atrapadas en uno de los principales edificios de ALTIAN los policías han cerrado las entradas para que los infectados no escapen la policía sin éxito trata de rescatar a las personas que aún siguen en el edifico debió a las llamadas de emergencia

En ese momento Vladimir apago la TV

\- ¡maldita sea como es que paso esto! – grito Vladimir muy enojado y asustado

\- cálmate todo saldrá bien – dijo Carla intentado calmar a su marido

-no lo se Carla hiciste lo que te pedí – dijo Vladimir asustado

-si la orden nos enviara un agente especial para salvar a los empleados llegara pronto – dijo Carla calmada

-mejor así – dijo Vladimir sentándose en su asiento

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Dos soldados se encontraban hablando

-ya este todo listo el equipo está preparado verdad – dijo una chica llamada Erika

-pues sí, pero se les nota asustados es obvio parece una película de terror esas criaturas intentado comer a las personas, pero ya enserio crees que nos ira bien – dijo James un poco asustado

-no lo sé, pero tenemos ordenes y las tenemos que cumplir a demás la orden de los caballeros de Japón envió un agente secreto a ayudarnos – dijo Erika son seriedad

-un solo agente teniendo muchos que tiene de especial ese agente – se pregunto James con una sonrisa

-no lo se pregúntaselo a el cuándo llegue – dijo Erika mirando a su compañero

-pregunte lo que quiera, pero francamente dudo mucho que consigan algo – dijo Ranma apareciendo de la nada con su traje de combate y su rostro cubierto por una capucha

\- ¿entonces tu eres el agente? – pregunto Erika al ver ese look

**DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS **

James y Erika junto con Ranma empezaron a dictar su plan

-bien los refugiados se encuentran en el piso 70 pero las entradas principales están selladas nuestra mejor opción es ir con un helicóptero al último piso y entrar desde arriba – dijo Erika mirando a su grupo

-bien entonces preparare a los soldados – dijo James con una sonrisa, pero Ranma lo interrumpió

-ustedes dos vendrán conmigo nadie más – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿¡qué por qué!? – pregunto Erik asustada ante esa idea

-porque no quiero arriesgarme a aumentar el número de infectados no quieren verse obligados a matar a sus amigos, ¿o sí? – dijo Ranma retirándose

\- ¡oye espera!,¿¡no hablaras enserio!? – dijo James enojado, - ¿¡aaa quien se cree que es!?, ni siquiera nos deja ver su rostro

-es el agente secreto que la mismísima orden envió para ayudarnos hay que ver que puede hacer – dijo Erika igual de enojada

**DESPUES DE 1 HORA **

Ranma, James y Erika se encontraban en un helicóptero escuchando a Ranma

-los infectados atacan a cualquier persona a quien sea sin excepción en todos los casos las personas que son mordidas también se infectan y después atacan a otros la única forma de detenerlos es destruyendo el cerebro de los infectados – dijo Ranma cargando sus armas

\- ¿destruyendo su cerebro? – pregunto Erika sin entender

-Ranma los miro y les dijo, - disparen a la cabeza

**CONTINUARA **

Que tal amigos como están espero que bien aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho.

Guest: gracias, amigo por tu comentario


	4. MISIÓN SUICIDA

**MISION SUICIDA**

Ranma, James y Erika se encontraban en un helicóptero escuchando a Ranma

-los infectados atacan a cualquier persona a quien sea sin excepción en todos los casos las personas que son mordidas también se infectan y después atacan a otros la única forma de detenerlos es destruyendo el cerebro de los infectados – dijo Ranma cargando sus armas

\- ¿destruyendo su cerebro? – pregunto Erika sin entender

-Ranma los miro y les dijo, - disparen a la cabeza – dijo Ranma para después mirar el edificio, - ya llegamos

El helicóptero se puso en posición lanzando una soga de ella el primero en bajar fue Ranma sujetándose de la soga junto con Erika y James

Ranma fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la terraza del edifico junto a sus compañeros Ranma procedió a patear la puerta

-preparen linternas – dijo Erika prendiendo la suya

-bien vamos por ellos – dijo James haciendo lo mismo

Mientras los tres caminaban escucharon extraños ruidos como si alguien se estuviera quejando

\- ¿oyen eso? – dijo Erika mirando los pasillos

-es la canción de los infectados – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-iré a ver – dijo Erika saliendo, corriendo

\- ¡no espera! – dijo Ranma intentado detenerla

-en eso James detuvo a Ranma del hombro, pero Ranma gol pio el estómago de James con su codo para inmovilizarlo e ir por Erika

Erika había llegado a las oficinas mientras apuntaba con su linterna mirando la gran cantidad de cadáveres tirados en el suelo en eso avanzo a ver una señora que se está moviendo

-Erika al verla fue directo hacia ella, - ¿está bien?, tranquila la vamos a ayudar – dijo Erika cargando a la señora

En eso la Señora mostro sus colmillos y sus ojos pálidos lista para morder a Erika

En ese momento algo sujeto la espalda de Erika jalándola

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – le pregunto Erika a Ranma al ver la forma en como la jalo hacia el

-Erika pon atención – dijo Ranma mirando a los cadáveres levantándose

-Erika miro como los cadáveres se levantaban y a la señora dirigiéndose a ellos, pero Ranma puso su brazo izquierdo alado de Erika protegiéndola

-Ranma apunto a la cabeza de la señora para matarla después de eso comenzó a disparar a los demás infectados que se levantaban

\- ¡Erika! – grito James apuntando, pidiendo que Ranma y ella se quiten de hay

Ranma y Erika se retiraron de hay para que James comience a disparar

\- ¡eso les gusta verdad! – dijo James disparando a lo loco

\- ¡ya fue suficiente! – le dijo Ranma tocando el hombro de James

-¡cállate! – le grito James a Ranma mientras disparaba,-¡si tomen eso sí! – grito sin dejar de disparar al estar todos en el suelo les grito,- monstruos – les dijo para después mirar a Ranma,- ¡si así se hace! – le grito a Ranma mientras sonreía este se alejó un poco pero al hacerlo

Una infectada salto sobre el rompiendo el vidrio intentado morder a James, pero fue salvado por un disparo de parte de Ranma

\- ¿¡qué demonios paso!?, fue un disparo perfecto no pude a ver fallado – dijo James asustado en el suelo

-ya te lo dije - Ranma enojado se acercó a el para sujetarlo de su ropa y levantarlo hacia la pared, - para detenerlos dispara a la cabeza es su único punto vulnerable de otro modo perderás tiempo y munición y eso resultaría falta! – le regaño Ranma para después soltarlo

En ese momento Erika toco el hombro de Ranma para que el volteara al hacerlo vio que los cadáveres se estaban levantando

-vámonos – dijo Erika asustada

**MIENTRAS TANTO **

**EN UNA BODEGA **

\- ¡fueron disparos! – dijo una chica compañera de Nabiki llamada Eli

-enviaron ayuda estaremos a salvo – dijo Nabiki intentando mantener la calma

-si están afuera tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo un señor mayor llamado Alex

-no podemos salir de aquí quieres que nos maten – dijo Eli asustada

-alguien tiene que salir y buscar al equipo de rescate – dijo Nabiki pensando en que si el equipo de rescate no los logra encontrar los darán por muertos en esto ella suspiro y miro a sus compañeros,- yo voy no pienso morir aquí – dijo Nabiki tomando un palo de escoba

-espera no vayas – dijo Eli asustada por su compañera

-tranquilos volveré – dijo Nabiki con miedo, pero a la ves decidida

Nabiki salió de la bodega decidida a buscar al equipo esta comenzó a caminar lentamente asustada con cuidado en eso comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero para desgracia de ella todo era oscuro hasta que una luz la segó

\- ¡aun lado! – grito Ranma apuntando a Nabiki

-Nabiki al oír esto se agacho mientras Ranma disparaba al infectado que estaba detrás de Nabiki

Nabiki miro al hombre que la salvo y vio que era el mismo que la había salvado del Teca

-eres tú … – dijo Nabiki en un susurro

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma ayudándola a levantarse

-si gracias – dijo Nabiki sujetando la mano de Ranma

En ese momento llegaron Erika y James

\- ¿una sobreviviente? – dijo James sorprendido ya que pensaba que todos estaban muertos

-oye, ¿solo tu estas con vida o alguien más? – pregunto Erika a Nabiki

-si mis compañeros y yo estamos en una bodega vengan – dijo Nabiki dirigiendo al grupo hacia la bodega

Al llegar los soldados y Ranma entraron los compañeros de Nabiki se pusieron contentos

Alex se dio cuenta de que solamente estaban los tres solo Ranma, Erika y James esto hizo que el mayor se asuste mucho para después preguntar a Ranma

\- ¿vienen solos? – le pregunto Alex a Ranma

-si – respondió el

\- ¿sin refuerzos?

-no – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-¿sería mucho esperar que tuvieran alguna especie de plan? – pregunto Alex pensando que estaban locos al solo enviar tres soldados

-vamos a travesar la entrada – dijo Ranma sacando su pistola para cargarla

\- ¿¡estás loco!?, la entrada esta llena de esas criaturas - dijo Alex asustado

-también es la zona mas amplia es muy arriesgado si tomamos el camino largo – dijo Ranma pensando en cómo sacarlos

-tiene razón e visto que no son rápidos podemos evitarlos – dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad se sentía segura con el encapuchado misterioso que lo salvo

-está bien vamos – dijo James cargando su metralleta

**DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS **

Mirábamos al grupo corriendo, disparando a los infectados que los intentaban atacar

-Ranma al matarlos un grupo de infectados lo logro sujetar para lanzarlo lejos del grupo

\- ¡no! – gritaron Erika y James, pero no podían salvarlo ya que estaban rodeados por criaturas y protegiendo al grupo

Nabiki decidió ayudarlo tomando una botella de vidrio

Pero los 5 infectados que intentaban morder a Ranma le lograron sacar la capucha

-Nabiki al ver eso se quedó congelada, - Ranma… - susurro pero un infectado la sujeto y la tiro al suelo, - ¡ayuda! – grito desesperada

-Ranma al oír el grito de Nabiki con rapidez saco dos cuchillos ocultos en sus mangas clavándoselas a los infectados matándolos Ranma con velocidad se levanto para ponerse la capucha **esta capucha que usa Ranma tienen una tecnología especial capaz de cubrir el rostro por completo **

**-**Nabiki sujetaba al infectado para que no la muerda, pero fue salvada por Ranma

-vamos levántate – dijo Ranma dándole la mano, - ¿estás bien?

-si estoy bien – dijo Nabiki apoyándose en Ranma

\- ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! – grito Erika disparando a los infectados

-vamos – dijo Ranma para salir corriendo con Nabiki y el grupo

Al llegar a la salida estos vieron que estaba rodeado de infectados

\- ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunto James a Ranma

-Ranma sacó su pistola y apunto a un infectado, - eliminaremos a todos los que podamos – dijo Ranma disparando a los infectados, - y luego correremos Erika cúbreme – dijo Ranma disparando a los infectados

Erika y Ranma comenzaron a disparar y James protegía al grupo

. ¡vamos en nuestra oportunidad! – grito Ranma para correr con el grupo

Al correr llegaron a la salida rompiendo las puertas a tiros al salir una gran luz los ilumino mientras estos corrían fuera de hay

\- ¡aquí estamos! – grito Alex desesperado

Los soldados fueron corriendo hacia ellos para auxiliar a los supervivientes mientras una gran cantidad de soldados entraban al edificio para matar a los infectados restantes

\- ¡Nabiki! – grito Soun entre la multitud junto con a Akane y Kasumi

\- ¡papa! – grito Nabiki corriendo hacia ellos pero fue detenido por los soldados, -¿¡que están haciendo!? – grito Nabiki al ver que la estaban llevando a grandes carpas junto a sus compañeros

Los soldados amarraron en camillas a los supervivientes para vacunarlos

\- ¿esperen que nos van a inyectar? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-en eso apareció Ranma para calmar a los supervivientes, - escuchen es una vacuna que evitara que se infecten ya que han estado bastante cerca de los infectados estén tranquilos – dijo Ranma retirándose de hay

-Nabiki al oír eso se calmó y recostó su cabeza para que le pongan la vacuna al acabar ella ya podía salir, pero miro a Ranma el cual estaba lejos así que ella con cuidado se acercó a Ranma

Mientras tanto Ranma saco su móvil para comunicarse

-Aquí Ranma me estoy reportando – dijo Ranma calmado

-ya veo felicidades la misión fue todo un éxito – dijo la chica misteriosa

-¿han logrado descubrir lo que paso? – pregunto Ranma con seriedad

-si al parecer es una infección que se propaga a través de un gas llamado ZD1 que a sido liberado por terroristas en el tuneo y el edificio – dijo la chica misteriosa mostrando imágenes a Ranma

-es un ataque biológico de parte del Teca supongo – dijo Ranma sintiéndose algo culpable de no haberlo detenido cuando pudo

-si así es Ranma tienes que encontrarlo y detenerlo nos veremos después alguien te está mirando – dijo la chica misteriosa colgando la llamada

\- ¿oye? – dijo Nabiki acercándose a Ranma

-Ranma guardo su celular para mirar a Nabiki, - señorita Nabiki me alegro de que estés bien – dijo Ranma al ver a Nabiki

-si debo darte las gracias me has salvado dos veces comienzo a creer que eres mi ángel guardián – dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados

-fue solo una coincidencia – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-sí y ¿porque me dejaste tirada en el parque esa noche que me salvaste de ese sujeto? – pregunto Nabiki con un tono frio

-me tope con un amigo tuyo llamado Ranma Saotome y él se hizo cargo de llevarte al hospital – dijo Ranma nervioso

-enserio ya veo – dijo Nabiki acercándose a él, - oye, ¿quién eres? – pregunto Nabiki sonriendo

-Ranma sonrió para dirigirse a su vehículo, - mejor vaya a casa señorita debe descansar – dijo Ranma encendiendo su auto para salir de hay

-Nabiki sonrió ahora ella sabia toda la verdad, - si Ranma espero que llegues pronto

Nabiki fue con su padre y sus hermanas a la casa al llegar fueron recibidos por Haposai, Genma y Ryoga pero no estaba Ranma la familia invito a Ryoga a comer y dar las gracias de que Nabiki está viva después de eso todos fueron directo a sus habitaciones quedaron Soun y Genma solos en la salda

-señor Saotome, Ranma ya no llega a casa estoy sospechando de que esta con alguien – dijo Soun fumando

-no crea esas tonterías Tendo el está por llegar – dijo Genma muerto de miedo

-será mejor que hable con el yo mismo para saber que trama ese muchacho – dijo Soun levantándose dejando a Genma asustado

**Mientras tanto **

Nabiki se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, pero escucho unos ruidos en la habitación de Akane en eso sonrió y toco la puerta

-si pase – dijo Akane asustada

-en ese momento Nabiki entro a la habitación, - hola, Akane

-Nabiki hola ya estás bien supongo que esta noche fue un terror para ti – dijo Akane nerviosa

-si ya estoy bien – dijo Nabiki en eso miro el armario semi abierto, - dime hermana, ¿Cuánto tiempo estas de novia con Ryoga? – pregunto Nabiki acercándose al closet

\- ¿Qué de que hablas yo no tengo nada con el – dijo Akane nerviosa

-en eso Nabiki golpeo el closet con fuerza al hacerlo Ryoga cayo de cara al suelo, - ¿y qué es esto? – dijo Nabiki sonriendo

\- ¿¡no es lo que crees!? – dijo Ryoga asustado

-Akane se quedó fría para después mirar a su hermana acercándose a Ryoga para levantarlo, - sí, si somos novios desde hace semanas y que? – dijo Akane ayudando a levantar a Ryoga

-Nabiki sonrió y les dijo, - será mejor que rompas tu compromiso no esta bien hacer estas cosas Akane – dijo Nabiki sin dejar de sonreí

-por favor Nabiki esto es un secreto no se lo digas a nadie – dijo Akane abrazando a Ryoga

-Nabiki sonrió y estiro su mano, - paguen...

Ryoga y Akane se enojaron y sacaron todo su dinero para dárselo a Nabiki

Nabiki al salir de hay se enojo un poco no le caí bien Ryoga y le parecía injusto que le estén haciendo algo así a Ranma

-no es justo – susurro Nabiki pensando en las cosas que podrían estar haciendo esos dos hay dentro teniendo prometido, - tengo que decirle no es justo – pensó Nabiki para irse a su cuarto

Al llegar a su cuarto se recostó en su cama mientras pensaba

-hoy casi muero por segunda vez el señor Vladimir tendrá que dar una buena explicación ahora descubro que el encapuchado misterioso que me salvo siempre fue Ranma de alguna manera ya lo sabia pero lo peor mi hermana anda de novia con uno de sus enemigos pobre Ranma de seguro está salvando a las personas para llegar cansando a esta casa y recibir regáñanos vaya es la primera vez que me preocupa una persona pero nadie me a llegado a salvar como el tengo que decirle – dijo Nabiki para después dormirse

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Soun junto con Genma estaban muy enojados Ranma había desaparecido no llego en la noche así que estos se pusieron a buscar por la ciudad al chico

Nabiki salió de su casa mirando que nadie la siga esta fue directo hacia la casa grande de la cual miro a Ranma salir mientras llevaba una capucha y la cara un poco cubierta al llega tuvo mucha suerte vio a Ranma entrando a la casa esta fue corriendo hacia el

-Ranma tenía una funda con comida ya que no había comida nada ayer al momento de poner las llaves en la puerta una voz femenina lo interrumpió

\- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Nabiki detrás de el

\- ¿Nabiki que haces aquí? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándomelo Ranma lo sé todo sé que me salvaste del Teca y de los infectados de ayer – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-Ranma la tomo del brazo con suavidad, - ven – dijo Ranma haciendo que Nabiki entre a su casa

\- ¿aparte de esta casa de rico que secretos oscuros más estas ocultando? – pregunto Nabiki con una sornisa

\- ¿cómo supiste? – pregunto Ranma mirando a Nabiki

-cuando esos monstruos te lograron derrumbar uno de ellos te quito la capucha yo alcance a mirar soy una mujer con un buen ojo – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-Nabiki nadie puede saber esto es un gran secreto – dijo Ranma asustado de que Nabiki diga su secreto a alguien

-se lo que estas pensando de que soy una chica tramposa mentirosa y que diré tu secreto verdad pues no ya te debo dos verdad no diré tu secreto, ¿pero desde hace que tiempo estas metido en esto? – pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad

-Ranma suspiro y le dijo, - hace 5 meses la orden de los caballeros de Japón siempre me han observado cuando no fui a casa esa vez fue porque me secuestraron para ofrecerme el trabajo de convertirme en uno de ellos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿y porque lo aceptaste? – pregunto Nabiki mirando a Ranma

-me ofrecieron mucho dinero una mejor vida a cambio de trabajar para ellos – dijo Ranma pensando en los beneficios de su trabajo

-es por eso que ya ni comías en nuestra casa y dime ahora que tienes este trabajo, ¿qué va a pasar con Akane? – pregunto Nabiki con seriedad

-que este trabajando en esto no significa que tenga que dejar mi vida amorosa de lado Nabiki nadie sabe que Ranma Saotome es un agente de la orden fui muy descuidado en ese edificio hablando de Akane ella y yo ya no nos entendíamos yo ya la deje de amar hace tiempo y supongo que ella también – dijo Ranma pensando en su futuro

-Ranma tengo que decirte algo acerca de Akane – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Ranma al escuchar esa expresión de Nabiki

**CONTINUARA **

**Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Daniela: gracias, amiga por el comentario te lo agradezco espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Jorge Eleria: muchas gracias por el comentario amigo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**


	5. ROMPIENDO UN COMPROMISO

**ROMPIEDO UN COMPROMISO**

-Ranma tengo que decirte algo acerca de Akane – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Ranma al escuchar esa expresión de Nabiki

-Ranma lo que te voy a decir te causara mucho dolor, pero se me hace injusto que te hagan esto – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-Ranma se quedó pensando y miro a Nabiki,- está bien vamos a la sala

Ranma llevo a la sala a Nabiki ella sorprendida de ver lo que le han dado a Ranma en ese momento ella se sentó

-bien, ¿Qué me querías decir? – dijo Ranma sentado se en el otro mueble

-Ranma escucha Akane ha sido novia de Ryoga en secreto no se por cuanto tiempo, pero lo son los descubrí y me parece injusto que te engañen se que amas a mi hermana y Ryoga es tu enemigo no es justo – dijo Nabiki bajando la mirada

-Ranma la miro y sonrió, - ya lo sabía – dijo con tranquilidad

\- ¿¡como ya lo sabias!? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-Ranma se levantó del mueble para ver la ventana, - cuando acepte este trabajo descuide mi relación y vi como Ryoga se acercaba a Akane sin darme cuenta puse más atención a la orden y también sin darme cuenta ya no amaba a Akane era como si todo lo que sentía por ella había desaparecido ahora me importa poco – dijo Ranma mirando los edificios

-Nabiki se levantó para ir alado de Ranma, - ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? – pregunto con curiosidad

-hoy romperé el compromiso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como atrapar al Teca y evitar cualquier cosa que este planeando – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿hoy piensas romper tu compromiso? – pregunto Nabiki sorprendida

-si lo are – dijo Ranma decidido

-pero mi papa echara al tuyo de la casa y tu papa no puede saber tu secreto, aunque no lo quieras admitir yo soy mas confiable que el – dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón

-jaja si lo se ya se que hacer con mi papa le daré una gran cantidad de dinero ya compré un departamento para él lo está esperando – dijo Ranma pensando en su padre

\- ¿entonces ya tenías todo planeando? – pregunto Nabiki sorprendida con los brazos cruzados

-pues si bueno creo que ya es la hora me acompañas – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Nabiki pensó – esto será muy intenso – pensó para después decir, - está bien vamos

Ranma y Nabiki fueron directo a la casa Tendo por suerte de Ranma no estaba Akane solamente Soun y Genma, Hapossai como siempre fue a robar prendas a las chicas

Soun miro a su hija entrar

-Nabiki, ¿a dónde fuiste? pensé que tendrías dos semanas libres ya que están desinfectado el edificio – dijo Soun al ver que su hija había vuelto

-papa es que – en eso Nabiki fue interrumpida

-hola, señor Soun – dijo Ranma entrando con tranquilidad

\- ¿¡Ranma!?¿¡se puede saber dónde estuviste!? – pregunto Soun a gritos muy enojado

-¿¡que Ranma está aquí!? – pregunto Genma corriendo a la entrada de la casa,- ¿¡Ranma se puede saber donde estuviste!? – pregunto Genma agarrando a Ranma se su ropa

-Ranma miro las manos de su papa en su ropa y le dijo con tranquilidad, - por favor quítame la mano se encima

-Nabiki toco la mano de Genma,- tío será mejor que escuches a Ranma el viene a decirles algo muy importante – dijo Nabiki calmada

-así, ¿de qué se trata Ranma? – pregunto Soun con seriedad

**Después de 5 minutos **

Los tres se encontraban sentados Soun con los brazos cruzados y un cigarro, Genma con la misma expresión mientras Nabiki estaba parada apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿bien Ranma que quieres decirme que es tan importante? – pregunto Soun mientras fumaba

-seré rápido con usted señor Soun, papa he venido a romper el compromiso con Akane – dijo Ranma con seriedad

Genma y Soun al oír eso abrieron sus ojos como platos mientras a Soun se le caía el cigarro de su boca

\- ¿¡que estás diciendo Ranma!? – grito Genma asustado y enojado a la vez

-lo que escuchaste papa rompo el compromiso con Akane y de paso nos iremos de esta casa hoy mismo – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Soun llorando suplico a Ranma, - Ranma perdón si te ofendí pero no dejes sola a Akane no la abandones tu debes heredar el dojo junto con ella vas a abandonarla? – dijo Soun sin dejar de llorar

-papa para tu información Akane tiene novio es Ryoga – dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados y su típico tono de desinteresada

-Nabiki no… - susurro Ranma a su amiga

-¿¡cómo Ryoga!? – gritaron Genma y Soun

-así es y quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo estén juntos – dijo Nabiki con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo su hija pudo hacerle esto a mi hijo Tendo? – pregunto Genma a su amigo enojado

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No puedo creerlo lo abrí esperado de ti Ranma pero de mi hija no puede ser - dijo Soun volviendo a llorar

-lo siento no querían que lo sepan así, pero Akane tomo su decisión papa empaca tus cosas yo ya lo hice - dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¡que! – dijo Genma asustado

-ya lo oíste Saotome lo quiero fuera de mi casa – dijo Soun enojado retirándose

-Genma se quedó helado ante tal rechazo de su amigo así que sin decir nada subió a la habitación por sus cosas

Quedado Ranma y Nabiki solos

-no tenias porque decir el secreto de Akane – dijo Ranma un poco molesto con Nabiki

-y dejar que ella y Ryoga sigan engañándote a ti y mi padre no Ranma yo decido que dijo – dijo Nabiki con seriedad retirándose de la habitación

Ranma suspiro para después salir de la casa al estar fuera de la casa vio a su padre salir

-bien ahora as arruinado nuestras vidas, ¿estas feliz? – pregunto Genma con sus maletas

-si Akane y yo nos casábamos no te íbamos a mantener toda la vida papa acompáñame – dijo Ranma comenzando a caminar

-Genma comenzó a seguir a su hijo hasta llegar a un edificio, - ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Genma al ver el edificio

-ven vamos – dijo Ranma subiendo por el ascensor con su padre hasta llegar al piso 7,- toma – dijo Ranma dándole las llaves a Genma

\- ¿y esto? – pregunto el sin entender

-te compre este departamento para ti – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

\- ¿¡cómo, pero con que dinero!? – grito Genma asustado

-baja la voz tienes vecinos ten esto también – dijo Ranma dándole un cheque

\- ¿y esto? – pregunto Genma al ver el cheque

-te doy suficiente dinero para que te mantengas, pero debes buscar un trabajo para mantener tu departamento el dinero que te di no te va a durar – dijo Ranma retirándose, pero Genma lo detuvo

\- ¿de dónde conseguiste el dinero para comprar esto? – dijo Genma con seriedad

-eso es mi problema ahora es tu departamento – dijo Ranma quitando la mano de su papa bruscamente para dirigirse al ascensor

-hijo – dijo Genma deteniendo a Ranma, - ¿Por qué? – pregunto el triste

-así es la vida padre – dijo Ranma subiéndose al ascensor dejando a su padre en su nuevo departamento

Genma se arrodillo bastante triste al saber que su hijo hizo que se vaya de la casa de su mejor amigo este se levanto y fue directo a su departamento este al entrar se sorprendió era pequeño pero bastante decente

-creo que tengo que empezar mi vida de nuevo – dijo Genma cerrando su puerta

**6 DE LA TARDE **

Nabiki estaba regresando de su practica al entrar escucho gritos de su padre

-estoy muy decepcionado de ti Akane pero así es la vida supongo – dijo Soun enojado con Akane

Akane se encontraba con Ryoga los dos alado frente a Soun

-señor yo seré un heredero digno se lo prometo – dijo Ryoga enojado

-papa yo decido que hacer con mi vida Ranma hizo bien al romper el compromiso el y yo ya parecíamos desconocidos – dijo Akane enojada con su padre

-Soun abrió los ojos y miro a Ryoga, - más te vale chico que cuides a mi hija – dijo Soun retirándose de la habitación

-será mejor que te vayas a tu depa Ryoga papa no te querrá ver aquí – dijo Akane a Ryoga

-me ganare la confianza de tu padre lo prometo – dijo Ryoga retirándose

-Akane salió de la habitación y miro que Nabiki estaba ahí, - ¡tú tienes la culpa dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! – grito Akane muy enojada con su hermana

-si pues mentí – dijo Nabiki con los brazos cruzados para después sacar dinero,- toma es el dinero que me dieron Ryoga y tu no me parece justo lo que hicieron pueden quedarse con estas miserables moneadas – dijo Nabiki con un tono frio lanzándole las monedas a Akane

-Akane fue corriendo hacia Nabiki a darle una bofetada, pero Nabiki la pudo detener

-no creas que no se defenderme Akane – dijo Nabiki empujando a Akane, - porque te enojas, ¿no estas feliz?, Ranma ya no está tienes al despistado para que se pueda casar contigo – dijo Nabiki con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿¡cómo puedes ser tan cruel!? – pregunto Akane enojada

\- ¿yo cruel?, cruel fue lo que le hiciste a Ranma él nunca te engaño con sus prometidas el siempre las rechazo por ti, pero tú te fuiste de novia con Ryoga puede ser que sea una mujer fría pero no tolero etas cosas – dijo Nabiki con frialdad

\- ¿Qué?, lo hiciste por pura maldad porque eso es lo que eres una persona muy fría y calculadora lo hiciste para divertirte – dijo Akane enojada

-deberías agradecerme te deje el camino libre para que estés con Ryoga o acaso ¿aun amas a Ranma? – pregunto Nabiki sonriendo

-¡cállate! – grito Akane para después irse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con fuerza

-cielos – dijo Nabiki para después irse a la cocina, pero al hacerlo escucho ruidos en el dojo al ir pudo ver a su papa llorando, - ¿papa? – pregunto al ver a su padre

\- ¿hija hola? – dijo Soun secándose las lagrimas

-sabes pensé que solo querías un prometido para Akane para que se haga cargo del dojo – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-hija yo me encariñe con Ranma ya lo veía como un hijo y quería que el y Akane se casen y ahora pasa esto – dijo Soun llorando

-tendrás que darle una oportunidad a Ryoga – dijo Nabiki acercándose a su papa

-me da lástima Genma y Ranma han de estar en la calle muertos de frio y de hambre – dijo Soun triste

-así es la vida papa – dijo Nabiki levantándose

\- ¿y tu hija? – pregunto Soun mirando a Nabiki

\- ¿yo que papa? – pregunto Nabiki sin entender

-tengo que aceptar que Ranma se ha ido y ahora Ryoga se casara con Akane y Kasumi se caso con el doctor tofu, pero y tu no quiero que te quedes sola – dijo Soun al ver que su hija no tenía a nadie

-sabes nunca lo pensé – dijo Nabiki mirando a su padre

-Soun se levantó para acercarse a su hija,- Nabiki estoy orgulloso de ti has tenido éxito en tu vida un gran trabajo pero un día espero verte feliz mente casada con alguien que si este a tu altura claro – dijo Souin con una sonrisa para abrazar a su hija

-Nabiki sorprendida lo abrazo era extraño ella no está acostumbrada a tanto cariño, - gracias papa – dijo Nabiki abrazando a su padre

-si mi niña ahora vete hija quiero entrenar un poco en mi dojo – dijo Soun con una sonrisa

-está bien papa – dijo Nabiki saliendo del dojo mientras pensaba- Kasumi cuanta falta haces en esta casa – pensó Nabiki para después subir a su habitación

**YA EN LA NOCHE **

Ranma estaba sentando en su computadora con una cerveza en la mano

-ni rastros del Teca no lo podemos encontrar tenemos las sospechas de que se fue de la ciudad – dijo la chica misteriosa

\- ¿tú crees?, no creo algo quiere con Vladimir y Carla el está por ahí – dijo Ranma tomando un poco

-Ranma te veo distraído, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la chica

-hoy rompí el compromiso con Akane – dijo Ranma pensando en ella

-enserio y que pasara con Nabiki ya no podrás espiarla – dijo la chica sorprendida

-creme ella no sabe nada solamente es una empleada querida de Vladimir nada mas puedes confiar en mi – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-está bien Ranma confiamos en ti – dijo la chica mirando a Ranma el cual podía ver que estaba algo cansado

. ¿y como esta tu familia? – pregunto Ranma a la chica

-mi marido trabajando dice que pronto te dará las muestras del gas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-dile que gracias ¿y tus hijos' – pregunto

-bien están ahora dormidos – dijo la chica feliz

-debe ser bonito tener una familia – dijo Ranma tomando un poco

-si lo es bueno Ranma será mejor seguir mañana por la mañana te veo cansado me retiro – dijo la chica cortando la llamada

Ranma apago la computadora mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza, pero algo lo interrumpió su timbre comenzó a sonar este miro las cámaras y se sorprendió

-Ranma fue a la puerta para abrirla,-¿Nabiki? – dijo sorprendido de verla

\- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-si pasa – dijo Ranma haciendo que su amiga entre, - no deberías estar aquí sabes bien mi secreto – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-oye viene a visitar a Ranma no al encapuchado misterioso – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-Ranma sonrió mirando a Nabiki, - ¿quieres tomar algo?

-sí, por favor – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

Ranma la llevo a la sala y de un cajón saco un poco de vino sirviéndolo en una copa

-Toma – dijo Ranma sentándose, dándole la copa a Nabiki

-gracias – dijo Nabiki tomando un poco, - sabes mi padre esta bastante triste por ti

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto Ranma sorprendido

-si dice que a ti siempre te ha visto como un hijo y que no le agrada que otro chico que no conozca bien tome tu lugar – dijo Nabiki sonriendo para empezar a tomar

-Ryoga no es tan malo será un buen marido para Akane – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo

\- ¿pero y tú? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa

\- ¿yo que? – pregunto Ranma sin entender

-ya no tienes prometidas Shampoo se fue, Ukyo ahora es una hermana para ti, Kodachi es una loca y por suerte no está aquí y ahora Akane se te va has perdido a tus 4 prometidas – dijo Nabiki mirando la reacción de Ranma

-Ranma sonrió dejando la copa en la pequeña mesa de la sala,- Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi solamente estaban obsesionadas conmigo no era amor era obsesión y con Akane pues así es la vida ella tomo su decisión tal vez algún día encuentre a alguien – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-ya veo bueno aun eres joven no será difícil – dijo Nabiki sonriendo

\- ¿y tú? Kasumi esta ya casada tu hermana menor con novio, pero y tú, ¿Qué paso con kuno? – pregunto Ranma en un tono burlón

-jajaja ese Kuno no quiero a una persona presumida en mi vida – dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma

-sabes yo pensé que lo querías por su dinero – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-ese comentario hizo que Nabiki se enoje pero se calmó no le sorprendía que Ranma piense eso de ella, - ¿aun sigues pensando que soy esa codiciosa malvada del pasado? – pregunto Nabiki sonriendo

-lo siento si te ofendí – dijo Ranma un poco arrepentido de lo que dijo

-puede ser que en el pasado si era por eso pero ahora que crecí no quiero casarme por dinero yo quiero hacer mi propio dinero ahora estoy cumpliendo mis sueños de convertirme en una mujer de negocios entonces si me caso quiero que sea por la palabra que empieza con A – dijo nabiki sonriendo

-amor jajaja – dijo Ranma en un tono burlón

-si eso jaja – dijo Nabiki con el mismo tono

-nunca te he visto enamorada – dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-no nunca me e enamorado nunca e sentido esas mariposas en el estómago de las que todo el mundo habla – dijo Nabiki volviendo a tomar su copa

-si no lo niego – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo

-si – en ese momento Nabiki comenzó a sentir un dolor en su cintura

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma al ver como Nabiki se tocaba la cintura

-no me duele un poco la cintura - dijo Nabiki tocándose la cintura

\- supongo que es por la herida que te hizo el teca – dijo Ranma asustado

-oye la podrías revisar creo que tu sabes de estas cosas – dijo Nabiki tocándose la cintura

-Nabiki tengo algunas medicinas en mi habitación ¿quieres que te la revise de verdad? – pregunto Ranma nervioso

-si por favor me está doliendo mucho – dijo Nabiki con dolor

Ranma la cargo para llevársela a la cama la sentó en su cama

-okey, pero tendrás que quitarte tu blusa – dijo Ranma nervioso

-está bien – dijo Nabiki desabrochándose los botones de su blusa para después quitársela quedando solo en brasier

-bien recuéstate – dijo Ranma nervioso al ver a Nabiki así

Ranma comenzó a buscar entre sus medicinas sacando un extraño artefacto

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Nabiki al ver el artefacto de Ranma

-algo que me dio la orden para curar heridas, tranquila te dolerá unos segundos, pero después no sentirás nada – dijo Ranma mientras un extraño láser tocaba la herida de Nabiki

-ella comenzó a morder fuertemente pero después de un rato el dolor desapareció para después tocarse la herida, - ya no está – dijo sorprendida al ver que la cicatriz había desaparecido

-si es un prototipo recién desarrollado por la orden – dijo Ranma guardándolo

\- ¿y porque no lo usaste esa noche? – pregunto Nabiki enojada

-Nabiki recién me dieron esto ayer – dijo Ranma guardándolo

-aaaa lo siento – dijo Nabiki recostándose en la cama, - ¿no te incomoda que me veas así verdad? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa

-no es mas no te muevas quédate así hasta que se enfríe tu cintura okey – dijo Ranma mirando a Nabiki este la ponía nervioso estaba sin blusa solo con brasier

-está bien – dijo Nabiki cerrando los ojos

-Ranma camino hacia ella, - ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma mirando a Nabiki

-Nabiki con los ojos cerrados le dijo, - sí, ¿ya puedes revisar para que yo me pueda levantar? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa

-Ranma se acostó en la cama tocando la cintura de Nabiki,- ya puedes levantarte – dijo Rama nervioso

-ayúdame – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-ven – dijo Ranma ayudando a levantar a Nabiki

-Nabiki se levantó de la cama, pero por un descuido esta se resbalo cayendo encima de Ranma

-Nabiki, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma teniendo a Nabiki encima de el

-sí muy bien – dijo Nabiki con un tono coqueto

-Ranma la miro a los ojos para después tocar el rostro de Nabiki, - yo…

-hazlo –dijo ella en un susurro

-no podemos – dijo Ranma nervioso

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Nabiki encima de el

-no es correcto – dijo Ranma pero no podía moverse Nabiki estaba encima de el

\- ¿Por qué?, no estamos engañando a nadie no tenemos a nadie – dijo Nabiki acercando sus labios a los de Ranma

-Ranma ya no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a besarla mientras pensaba con ¿con Nabiki?

-Nabiki al terminar de besar a Ranma lo miro a los ojos, - oye con que esto se siente – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ranma sin entender

-las mariposas – susurro Nabiki para volver a besar a Ranma

-Ranma simplemente correspondía mientras pensaba porque negarse así que este comenzó a abrazar a Nabiki dirigiendo sus manos al brasier de Nabiki para desabrocharlo

-Nabiki al sentir eso con rapidez le quito la camiseta a Ranma para volver a besarlo

-Ranma logro quitarle el brasier a Nabiki para luego acariciarla

Pero en ese momento el celular de Ranma lo interrumpió

\- ¡Ranma el Teca apareció está haciendo escandalo en el centro tienes que ir a detenerlo o morirá mucha gente! – grito la chica misteriosa

-Ranma y Nabiki al oír eso se detuvieron mientras Ranma se levantaba a atender y mirar los mensajes este se asusto mucho

\- ¿Ranma? – pregunto Nabiki asustada al ver a Ranma mientras se cubría su pecho desnudo con las sabanas

-lo siento Nabiki tengo que ir – dijo Ranma poniéndose su camiseta

-Nabiki sonrió para levantarse acomodar su brasier y ponerse su blusa, - ve a salvarlos Ranma pero eso si no creas que pienso dejar esta noche a medias ve por ellos – dijo Nabiki

-perdón por lo que paso – dijo Ranma algo arrepentido

-shii – dijo Nabiki colando sus delos en los labios de Ranma, - oye no digas que fue un error si vámonos

Nabiki se encontraba sentada en la sala, pero en eso oyó a Ranma saliendo con su traje de combate

\- ¿estas listo? – pregunto Nabiki al ver a Ranma

-si – dijo Ranma nervioso por lo que habían hecho con ella

Después de eso Nabiki salió de la casa de Ranma y miro como su auto salía de ahí Nabiki se despidió alzando la mano mientras miraba a Ranma irse después de eso Nabiki fue directo a la casa del doctor to fu necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Kasumi

**CONTINUARA **

Como están amigos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio se los agradezco mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense.

**Jorge Eleria: **gracias por el comentario si tal vez saque una historia con Hinako jaja gracias por comentar amigo.

**Daniela: **muchas gracias, amiga que bueno que te guspo el capitulo espero que te haya gustado este

**AngelxLopez:** muchas gracias, amigo por el comentario te lo agradezco


	6. UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE

**UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE**

-Nabiki miro como Ranma se retiraba mientras pensaba- suerte Ranma – pensó para irse a la casa del doctor to fu necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza por lo que paso

Mientras caminaba comenzó a pensar

-espera pero que le voy a decir a Kasumi estaría revelando el secreto de Ranma pero mi hermana se que es de confianza pero no debe decir eso tal vez no sea buena idea ella va a querer saber ¿Cómo y por qué? Pero no sé qué hacer – dijo Nabiki confundida necesitaba un consejo, - ¿cuántos secretos oscuros más voy a revelar?, soy una pésima persona ocultando secretos, pero necesito enserio un consejo – dijo Nabiki dirigiéndose a casa del doctor

Al llegar golpeó la puerta y la recibió el doctor to fu

-Nabiki que sorpresa verte tan tarde por aquí – dijo to fu sorprendido

-buenas noches doctor perdón por molestar vine a ver a Kasumi – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-si claro pasa – dijo el doctor para llamar a Kasumi

-aaa hola, hermana que sorpresa - dijo Kasumi feliz de ver a su hermana

-hola, Kasumi – dijo Nabiki feliz

-bueno yo me iré a revisar mis documentos las dejare solas para que hablen – dijo To fu con una sonrisa

-gracias, cielo – dijo Kasumi dándole un beso al doctor

-si que los veo muy felices – dijo Nabiki feliz por su hermana

-si hermana es el hombre de mi vida jaja – rio Kasumi para después mirar a su hermana, - ¿y bien que te trae aquí? – pregunto Kasumi con curiosidad

-hermana tengo algo muy fuerte que contarte – dijo Nabiki desconfiada

-esta bien vamos a la sala – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

Kasumi saco dos tasas de te para ella y su hermana

-bien Nabiki puedes decírmelo – dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad tomando su te

\- ¿el doctor to fu no nos escuchara verdad? – pregunto Nabiki muy insegura

-jajaja mi esposo esta en su oficina casi no se oye nada desde allí – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-esta bien hermana lo que te voy a contar es muy fuerte, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti a ti siempre te e contado todo, pero esto es un secreto bastante fuerte – dijo Nabiki asustada

-Nabiki puedes confiar en mi no se lo diré a nadie – dijo Kasumi con confianza lista para oír el secreto de su hermana

-este será el segundo secreto que revelo a alguien – dijo Nabiki para después suspirar y contarlo todo

-Kasumi se quedo helada sin poder creerlo, - ahora entiendo porque Ranma ya no venía a comer y tardaba horas en llegar y todos pensábamos que tenia una novia en secreto – dijo kasumi sorprendida y a la vez aterrada ante tal secreto

-hermana por favor no se lo digas a nadie ni yo misma me estoy perdonando por decirlo – dijo Nabiki arrepentida de decirle a Kasumi

-Hermana siempre me has contado tus secretos desde pequeña y siempre los he guardado muy bien créeme no le diré a nadie – dijo Kasumi sonriéndole a su hermana

-gracias, hermana – dijo Nabiki ya tranquila

-pero lo de Akane no me sorprende ella también estaba sospechosa, pero hermana, ¿estas enamorada de Ranma? – pregunto Kasumi sorprendía al pensar que su hermana que tiene el corazón tan frio sienta amor por alguien

-no lo se Kasumi ni yo se lo que siento es la primera vez que siento esto cuando nos besamos mi corazón latía tan rápido me deje llevar no sé qué me pasa – dijo Nabiki colando sus manos en la cabeza nunca se había enamorado ni besado a nadie era algo nuevo para ella

-Kasumi sonrió y miro a su hermana, - Nabiki yo sé que tu nunca te has enamorada nunca has sentido amor por un chico lo que sientes es amor, aunque no lo quieras admitir estas enamorada de Ranma no lo puedes negar – dijo Kasumi feliz de que su hermana al fin sepa lo que es sentir algo por alguien

-esto es una pesadilla – dijo Nabiki asustada, - yo no soy así pero cuando estoy con el me siento bien cuando me salvo del Teca de esas criaturas y hablo conmigo, pero me cuesta admitirlo – dijo Nabiki tomando él te para calmarse

-siempre has tenido el corazón frio Nabiki y siempre fuiste cerrada a tus sentimientos solo te importaba lo material tu beneficio propio pero ese cambio es bueno Nabiki y estoy muy feliz por ti – dijo Kasumi contenta

-Nabiki miro a su hermana asustada,- enserio prometes guardad el secreto – dijo Nabiki asustada

-Kasumi se levanto para sentarse alado de su hermana, -Nabiki puedes confiar en mi – dijo Kasumi para después abrazar a su hermana

-Nabiki correspondió al abrazo de su hermana, - ¿es bueno enamorarse? – pregunto a su hermana asustada

-si hermana, pero – en eso Kasumi dejo de abrazar a su hermana, - la vida que ha tomado Ranma es muy peligrosa – dijo Kasumi pensando en cómo Ranma está arriesgando su vida para proteger a las personas

-lo sé, pero el es muy fuerte yo lo sé – dijo Nabiki pensando en las veces que lo salvo

-bueno hermanita ya es tarde prepare una habitación para ti y diré a papa que te quedaras aquí a dormir – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-gracias, Kasumi – dijo Nabiki pensando- ¿estoy enamorada de verdad?, ¿esto es lo que se siente? – dijo Nabiki tocándose el pecho, - Ranma cuídate… - dijo en un susurro

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

Ranma conducía a toda velocidad

\- ¿Dónde está ese infeliz? – pregunto Ranma mirando los radares

-en el edifico ladit del centro – dijo la chica x mirando los radares

-piensa soltar ese gas de nuevo ese maldito va a volver a infectar a inocentes – dijo Ranma muy asustado

-apúrate Ranma – dijo la chica preocupada

-Ranma comenzó a acelerar hasta llegar al edificio al llegar estaba rodeado de policías, - ¿estás viendo esto? – pregunto viendo a la gente

-si usa el equipo de camuflaje, pero recuerda las baterías se acabarán debes ser rápido también la máscara de oxígeno llévala – dijo la chica preparando los controles

-bien actívalo – dijo Ranma saliendo del auto poniéndose su capucha mientras se camuflaba este fue corriendo saltando las rejas ya que los policías no podían verlo al entrar desactivo el equipo, - entre

-bien el Teca está en el ultimo piso, pero el ascensor está bloqueado tendrás que… - en eso la chica fue interrumpida

-las escaleras hay no – dijo Ranma entrando

En ese momento un infectado salió atacando a Ranma este lo detuvo para clavarle una daga al infectado

\- ¿infectados? – dijo la chica asustada

-ese maldito libero el gas – dijo Ranma asustado

-Ranma activare tu mascara de respiración – dijo la chica mirando el nivel de oxígeno, - bien corre

-Ranma comenzó a correar para subir las escaleras

Mientras corría infectados saltaron delante de el mientras este corría comenzó a dispararles para abrir paso

**Mientras tanto **

El Teca estaba en el ultimo piso mirando los monitores conectados a las cámaras de seguridad

-din don din don ven a mi presa jajaja – dijo el Teca jalando una palanca, - vayan por el – dijo el Teca contento

-Ranma ya estaba en el piso 10 faltaban 10 más, - ya casi llego – dijo Corriendo, pero al llegar vio a dos mujeres usando su cabella para tapar su cara

Las mujeres comenzaron a mostrar su rostro gris con los ojos rojos estas abrieron su boca mientras una lengua de serpiente salía de ellas

Ranma con velocidad las alcanzo a esquivar pero ellas comenzaron a correr con espadas en su mano mientras Ranma sacaba su espada para pelear contra ellas mientras peleaba más de esas criaturas comenzaron a salir a Ranma se le complico un poco hasta el punto que uno pudo derribarlo

-hace mucho que no usaba esto – dijo Ranma levantándose mientras estiraba sus manos al hacerlo salieron dos cuchillas ocultas, - ¡el truco de las castañas! – grito atacando a los infectados logrando matarlos a gran velocidad mientras estos caían al suelo

-jaja miren a quien tenemos aquí al repartidor de muerte – dijo el Teca hablando por las bocinas del edificio

\- ¡maldito psicópata otra vez as infectado a la gente! – grito Ranma mirando a las cámaras de seguridad

-la vida de las personas me importan poco agente solo hago mi trabajo y digamos que estas personas son buenos sujetos experimentales jajaja – rio el Teca lleno de felicidad

\- ¡maldito usas a la gente como sujetos experimentales!, ¿para qué?,¿Para quién trabajas? – pregunto Ranma mirando a los alrededores

-eso es asunto mío soldadito ven te espero – dijo el Teca burlándose

-en eso Ranma apunto a las cámaras y las bocinas, pero un extraño gas comenzó a salir de los alrededores

-detecto el gas en el aire tu mascara cambiara a modo respirador – dijo la chica x

-gracias tengo que ir por ese loco – dijo Ranma para seguir corriendo hacia arriba

Después de haber atravesado a una gran cantidad de infectados logro llegar al ultimo piso para derribar la puerta en eso vio una gran sala y vio varios cadáveres en el suelo

-en eso se comenzó a oír unos aplausos, - wuaa has llegado hasta aquí debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido – dijo el Teca girando la silla en la que estaba sentado

\- ¡se acabo Teca! – dijo Ranma apuntándolo

-ooo estás seguro, crees que ya ganaste apenas ni empezamos – dijo el Teca levantándose de su silla

-maldito as matado a muchos de esta no te escapas te matare – dijo Ranma sacando su arma para dispararlo

-al hacerlo el Teca con su mano logro detener la bala, - estas cosas me dan comenzó sabias – dijo el Teca soltando la bala de su mano

\- ¿no es posible? – dijo Ranma bajando su arma

-El Teca comenzó a abrir la boca para sacar una lengua de serpiente, - ingerir mucho ADN fresco me ha dado una fuerza increíble aaa, que bien se siente – dijo el Teca bajando su mirada para después con una velocidad sobre humana en cuestión de segundos estar alado de Ranma para golpearlo

-Ranma salió volando hacia la pared mientras este comenzaba a toser

-jajaja, ¿qué pensabas que llegarías al último piso me encontrarías y me matarías así de simple?, no,no,no muchacho – dijo el Teca acercándose a Ranma para patearlo esto hizo que Ranma se golpeara contra la pared mientras el Teca se acercaba a el a sujetarlo de su ropa,- estas muerto hombrecito – al decirlo el Teca clavo un cuchillo en la mano de Ranma

-¡ahhh! – grito Ranma muerto de dolor

-ups mil disculpas – dijo el Teca tomando a Ranma del cuello para tirarlo hacia las pantallas que había en la sala

-Ranma se levantó con dificultad sacando el cuchillo de su mano, pero lo peor varios trozos de vidrio estaban en su espalda este con dificultad empezó a apuntarlo para después dispararlo

-en eso las balas solamente rebotaban en el Teca mientras este estiraba sus manos, - aa sigue así desperdiciando tus balas, pero no me aras nada – dijo el Teca usando su velocidad para volver a golpear a Ranma

-Ranma con dificultad se podía para del suelo esos golpes eran bastante fuertes, - maldito… susurro con dificultad, pero en eso el Teca lo levanto de su cuello

El Teca comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago y la cara esto hizo que Ranma escupiera y tosiera sangre, -sabes quiero saber quién me ha estado dando tantos problemas – dijo el Teca para después sacarle la capucha a Ranma y ver su rostro, pero al intentar hacerlo una luz segadora hizo que el Teca lo suelte

-Ranma aprovecho eso para que con todas sus fuerzas fuera corriendo hacia la ventana con la vista nublada para saltar del edificio dejando una granada en ese piso mientras Ranma caía saco un gancho con velocidad, pero debido a su cuerpo lastimado este no aterrizo bien en el suelo, - ¡ahh! – grito Ranma por la caída

\- ¿¡Ranma responde por favor!? – dijo la chica asustada

-Ranma apenas podía hablar esta muy mal herido jamás había sentido semejantes golpes

-detecto graves heridas en tu cuerpo Ranma debes ir a tu casa – dijo la chica aplastando un botón de su computadora

En eso el auto camuflado entro a la entrada del edificio Ranma al verlo con dificultad alcanzo a subirse en el

-el piloto automático esta activado – dijo la chica preocupada

-en ese momento el Teca salto el edifico como si nada, - ¿A dónde crees que vas jajaja? – rio el Teca caminando hacia el

-Ranma aplasto un botón de su auto haciendo que del capo salga un pequeño cañón minigun

-el Teca sonrió mientras esquivaba las balas, - ¿¡acaso me tienes miedo!? – grito el Teca divirtiéndose, esquivando las balas

\- ¡si te quedas aquí ese tipo te matara! – le grito la chica a Ranma

\- ¡sácame de aquí! – dijo Ranma a la computadora de su auto

El auto comenzó a arrancar saliendo del edificio

El Teca comenzó a correr detrás de el para después saltar al auto de Ranma por atrás

\- ¿A dónde vas jajaja? – rio rompiendo el vidrio

-Ranma golpeo el asiento izquierdo del auto de el salía una escopeta Ranma lo apunto con dificultad, pero logro darle un tiro

-al ser el disparo de la escopeta bastante potente el Teca salió disparado del auto este al levantarse se dio cuenta de que Ranma había escapado mientras su rostro se comenzaba a curar, - ya te matare otro día – dijo el Teca mientras sacaba un cigarro y se acomodaba el cabello e irse de hay

\- ¡Ranma responde! – dijo la chica x preocupada

-no me siento bien – dijo Ranma sacando de la guantera una vacuna para ponérsela en su brazo calmando el dolor

-estarás en tu casa en 20 minutos aguanta – dijo la chica preocupada

Al llegar el auto se metió en el garaje en esto Ranma salió del vehículo cayendo al suelo

\- ¡Ranma de pie! – grito la chica

-Ranma comenzó a pararse para entrar a la casa este comenzó a bajar al sótano, pero por descuido se cayo de las escaleras debido a sus heridas

-¡Ranma,Ranma diablos no! – grito la chica preocupada

Mientras tanto Nabiki se encontraba caminando ella dijo que quería ir ya a su casa además no estaba lejos, pero la verdad quería ver a Ranma si él ya había llegado después de esa conversación que tuvo con Kasumi ya no tenia dudas esta el llegar a la casa de Ranma se dio cuenta de que el Garaje estaba abierto

\- ¿ya habrá llegado? – se preguntó Nabiki para después entrar al garaje pero se asustó mucho al ver la sangre derramada y el vehículo con las ventanas rotas,-¿¡que paso aquí Ranma!? – grito Nabiki siguiendo la sangre hasta el sótano y hay vio la aterradora escena a Ranma tirado en el suelo,-¿¡Ranma!? – grito Nabiki acercándose a el

\- ¿¡quién eres!? – pregunto la chica al escuchar la voz de Nabiki

-soy amiga de Ranma, ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Nabiki tomando el celular de Ranma

-escucha no hay tiempo ayuda a Ranma a colocarse en esa camilla – dijo la chica preocupada

-está bien – dijo Nabiki intentado levantar a Ranma

\- ¿Nabiki eres tú? – susurro Ranma apoyándose en Nabiki

-hey ya estoy aquí aguanta – dijo Nabiki ayudando a Ranma a recostarse en la camilla extraña, - ¡bien!, ¿¡ahora que hago!? – dijo preocupada

-escucha Nabiki ves el panel de control – dijo la chica preocupada

-si – dijo Nabiki acercándose

-bien aplasta el botón azul – dijo la chica x

\- ¿¡listo y después!? – dijo Nabiki aplastando el botón al hacerlo un raro anillo se colocó alado de Ranma

-bien ahora baja la palanca roja – dijo la chica x

-listo – dijo Nabiki haciéndolo al hacerlo del anillo salieron unas pinzas extrañas

-ahora aplasta el botón rojo – dijo la chica x

\- ¡ya! – dijo Nabiki aplastándolo con fuerza

El hacerlo unos rayos rojos comenzaron a tocar a Ranma

-¡AHH! – grito el con mucho dolor

\- ¡Ranma! – grito Nabiki asustada

\- ¡espera no vayas a tocar nada! – dijo la chica x deteniendo a Nabiki

-Nabiki al oírla se detuvo

Ranma dejo de gritar mientras las heridas se cicatrizaban

-heridas curadas cuerpo listo – dijo la computadora

-Ranma – dijo Nabiki acercándose a el

-Ranma abrió los ojos y miro a Nabiki, - no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte – dijo Ranma cerrando sus ojos

-encárgate de el si Nabiki luego hablaremos de esto – dijo la chica x retirándose

-Ranma al oír eso se levantó con dificultad su infórmate descubrió que Nabiki ahora conocía su secreto, - ¿Cómo me lograste encontrar? – pregunto Ranma aun con dolor

-fui a visitar a mi hermana y de ahí sali para ir a casa y vi tu garaje abierto entre a ver si estabas y vi la sangre – dijo Nabiki aun con miedo, - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-Ranma le comenzó a contar todo, - eso fue lo que paso – dijo sentando en la camilla

\- ¿y ahora si ese Teca tiene esa habilidad como lo vas a derrotar? – pregunto Nabiki aterrada

-no lo se hablare con la orden sobre esto – dijo Ranma levantándose con su ropa rota, - iré a bañarme – dijo Ranma tocándose sus heridas

-yo te espero – dijo Nabiki preocupada para después subir a la sala esta miro que unos robots redondos comenzaron a limpiar la sangre al pasar 20 minutos miro a Ranma bajar las escaleras

\- ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar en tu casa?, tu papa debe estar preocupado ya es tarde – dijo Ranma sonriéndole

\- ¿y tú aun estas mal? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-no ya estoy bien – dijo Ranma pero en eso cayo en el suelo

\- ¡Ranma! – grito Nabiki corriendo hacia él, - ven vamos a tu cama pásame el brazo por el hombro – dijo Nabiki ayudando a Ranma

Al llegar esta acostó a Ranma en la cama estaba muy asustada por el

-jamás imagine que tú me estarías ayudando – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-el destino nos da sorpresas verdad – dijo Nabiki tocando la frente de Ranma

-gracias Nabiki – dijo Ranma contento

\- ¿puedo quedarme la noche aquí? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-pero van a preguntar por ti – dijo Ranma preocupado

-oye necesitas que alguien te ayude no puedes hacerlo solo si no habría llegado ya estarías muerto – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-está bien – dijo Ranma tranquilizándose, - ves ese cajón pásame una vacuna roja – dijo Ranma con dificultad

-si Ranma – dijo Nabiki buscando entre los cajones, - ¿esta?

-si esa – dijo Ranma subiendo su manga, - dámela – dijo Ranma con dolor

-toma – dijo ella dándosela

-en eso Ranma se la puso el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, - así está mejor – dijo Ranma ya calmado

-Ranma me has dado un susto de muerte – dijo Nabiki sentándose en una silla

-Ranma se levantó de la cama mirando a Nabiki,- muchas gracias si no fuera por ti estaría muerto

-debes pagarme mucho por mis servicios, naa es broma jaja – dijo Nabiki sonriendo

-Ranma sonrió para después mirar la ventana, - debo encontrarlo – dijo con seriedad

-Nabiki se levantó de la silla para acercarse a Ranma, - no debes descansar – dijo Nabiki girando a Ranma para que la mire mientras ella colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Ranma

-Nabiki yo – dijo Ranma volviéndose a poner nervioso

-Nabiki no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos estaba asustada de que Ranma haga la locura de cambiarse e ir por el Teca, - quédate conmigo si – dijo Nabiki preocupada

\- ¿te estas preocupando por mí? – pregunto Ranma confundido era tan extraño era la misma Nabiki la misma codiciosa quien solo le interesa el dinero y su beneficio propio era como estar con otra persona, pero no era la misma Nabiki

-ya no me veas como si fuera esa Nabiki del pasado mira si puede que aun siga con esa frialdad, sea mala a veces, pero lo dijo enserio Ranma por favor quédate conmigo no vayas yo, yo solo soy una mujer que se enamoró de ti – dijo Nabiki con lagrimas

-Ranma bajo la mirada para tocar la mano de Nabiki, - gracias – dijo Ranma para después subir la mirada

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, pero al no poder mas los dos se comenzaron a besar rápidamente.

_**CONTINUARA **_

_Que tal amigos como están espero que bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo les agradezco mucho sus comentarios si les gusto este capitulo por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho. _

_**Rubens:**__ gracias, amigo por tu comentario te lo agradezco._

_**NorthernLights91:**__ gracias, amigo que bueno que te haya gustado la historia si Ukyo es genial pienso sacar una historia con ella espero que te haya gustado este capítulo cuídate._

_**AngelxLopez**__: gracias, amigo por el comentario espero que te haya gustado este capítulo muchas gracias._

_**Naty:**__ gracias, amiga si se que la pareja de Ranma y Nabiki es extraña jaja, pero es solamente para escribir algo diferente me alegro de que te guste gracias por tu comentario._

_**Daniela:**__ gracias, amiga por el comentario espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente._


	7. LA PRIMERA NOCHE

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

-Nabiki yo – dijo Ranma volviéndose a poner nervioso

-Nabiki no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos estaba asustada de que Ranma haga la locura de cambiarse e ir por el Teca, - quédate conmigo si – dijo Nabiki preocupada

-¿te estas preocupando por mí? – pregunto Ranma confundido era tan extraño era la misma Nabiki la misma codiciosa quien solo le interesa el dinero y su beneficio propio era como estar con otra persona, pero no era la misma Nabiki

-ya no me veas como si fuera esa Nabiki del pasado mira si puede que aun siga con esa frialdad, sea mala a veces, pero lo dijo enserio Ranma por favor quédate conmigo no vayas yo, yo solo soy una mujer que se enamoró de ti – dijo Nabiki con lagrimas

-Ranma bajo la mirada para tocar la mano de Nabiki, - gracias – dijo Ranma para después subir la mirada

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, pero al no poder más se comenzaron a besar rápidamente

-pero Ranma con suavidad la retiro, - no, esto no es correcto – dijo Ranma separándose de Nabiki dándole la espalda

-Nabiki se puso triste ante ese rechazo, pero sonrió y se acercó a él colocando su mano en el hombro de Ranma, - entiendo que te sientas mal Ranma perdóname si te hice sentir mal

-Ranma voltio y miro a Nabiki, - hace unas semanas era el prometido de tu hermana no me parece bien

\- ¿eso quiere decir que aun amas a Akane? – pregunto Nabiki triste

-no es eso, ya te lo dije es solo que es tan repentino – dijo Ranma no estaba seguro de hacer algo así con la chica que el futuro solo sería su cuñada

-tranquilo Ranma entiendo sé que es repentino – dijo Nabiki, pero no podía ocultar su tristeza a pesar de ser una chica fría ella ya no podía evitar ocultar sus sentimientos estaba enamorada de Ranma

-Ranma se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro, - ¿estás bien?

-Nabiki quito la mano de Ranma de su hombro, - no me parece justo que mi hermana aun te guste ella te engaño con Ryoga quien sabe cuánto tiempo – dijo Nabiki un poco enojada

-Nabiki por favor no es eso entiende - dijo Ranma colocando sus manos en los hombros de Nabiki mirándola a los ojos

-Nabiki toco el rostro de Ranma, pero para sorpresa de el Nabiki le dio un gran abrazo, - no entiendo que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo nunca me has interesado, pero ahora no puedo evitarlo Ranma no puedo esconder lo que siento por ti – dijo Nabiki entre lágrimas abrazando a Ranma

-Ranma al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho. - Nabiki… - susurro

-Nabiki alzo la mirada, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Ranma ella al sentir los labios de Ranma se puso contenta

**ATENCION ESTA PARTE TENDRA LEMON si no les agrada el Lemon pueden saltarse esta parte amigos **

**LEMON **

Ranma puso sus manos en la cintura de Nabiki mientras la continuaba besando Ranma empezó a bajar el cierra de la chaqueta de Nabiki quitándola para después quitarle su blusa

Ranma estaba sorprendido por el cuerpo que tenía Nabiki suponía que era por sus entrenamientos de tenis Ranma beso el cuello de Nabiki

Esto hizo que ella se excite mucho colocando sus manos en el pecho de Ranma quitándole su prenda dejando el pecho desnudo de Ranma

Mientras Ranma procedió a quitarle el brasier a su pareja al hacerlo se sonrojo mucho su corazón latina muy rápido

-hey tranquilo – dijo Nabiki tranquilizándolo con un beso

-Ranma tomo confianza y cargo a su pareja para colocarla en la cama Ranma empezó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón de Nabiki para poder quitárselo junto con sus zapatos

-Nabiki sonrojada sonrió, - no es justo que tú me quites todos yo también debo participar no – dijo Nabiki levantándose desnuda ella empezó a quitarle la ropa a Ranma al hacerlo se éxito al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Ranma

Los dos se tumbaron a la cama desnudos y entre besos y caricias Nabiki abrió bien los ojos al sentir el miembro de Ranma rozando su zona v

\- ¿continuo? – pregunto Ranma sonrojado

-si hazlo ya – dijo Nabiki cerrando sus ojos

Ranma tomo un preservativo de su cajón de medicinas y este comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente Ranma al ver la sangre al ser la primea vez de Nabiki este se asustó y se detuvo

-no te detengas es normal pasara – dijo Nabiki mordiéndose un dedo

El tiempo paso y el dolor comenzó a desaparecer convirtiéndose en placer

Nabiki acorralo a Ranma con sus piernas excitada

-después de eso Nabiki se puso encima de Ranma, - ¿así si te gusta Ranma? – dijo ella entre gemidos moviéndose rápidamente encima de Ranma

-si Nabiki me gusta mucho – dijo Ranma para poner sus manos en los pechos de Nabiki y acariciarlos Ranma la tomo de la cintura y se puso encima de ella para penetrarla de nuevo

\- ¡aaa Ranma! – grito Nabiki mordiéndose el dedo llena de placer -me gusta más rápido por favor - dijo ella entre gemidos

Al pasar el tiempo

-Ranma ya no aguanto – grito Nabiki muriendo de placer

-acabemos juntos – dijo Ranma besando a Nabiki mientras sus lenguas se tocaban y Ranma acariciaba los pechos de su pareja

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**FIN DEL LEMON **

Los dos cayeron rendidos Nabiki se acomodó en el pecho de Ranma y el abrazo la espalda de la chica

-eso fue increíble – dijo ella entre jadeos estaba muy cansada

-si lo fue – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

\- ¿Ranma después de esto que vamos hacer? – pregunto Nabiki cerrando sus ojos acurrucada en el pecho de Ranma

-hey vamos a descansar mañana hablaremos de eso – dijo Ranma dándole un beso

-descansa Ranma – dijo Ella cerrando los ojos

-descansa – dijo Ranma acariciando el cabello de su nueva pareja

**3:15 de la madrugada **

**LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE RANMA **

Ranma y Nabiki estaban dormidos cómodamente, pero en eso Ranma se levantó, pero al intentar levantarse vio a Nabiki desnuda durmiendo en su pecho mientras empezaba a recordar lo que paso este solo se acostó de nuevo y se puso una mano en su cabeza no sabía que pensar, pero en algo si no podía mentir él lo había disfrutado mucho a pesar de que fue con la mujer que nunca pensó que sería fue con una mujer que incluso llego a detestar en ciertas ocasiones

\- ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? – pensó Ranma al verla recostada en su pecho, - es tan hermosa pero aun así no olvides que es Nabiki, pero ella me ha demostrado que ha cambiado tal vez ella al fin y al cabo estaba destina a mí, pero Ranma tu que sientes por ella – se preguntó Ranma confundido en sus pensamientos no sabía que sentía si era amor o solo fue un momento de placer con ella, pero un sentimiento muy fuerte estaba creciendo en el

Después de tanto pensarlo decisión volver a dormirse abrazando a Nabiki con mucho cariño tapándola bien

**8 DE LA MAÑANA **

**BUENOS DIAS **

Nabiki comenzó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola Ranma no estaba esta se levantó y vio que a lado de ella estaba una bata esta se levantó y se la puso para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, - ¿Ranma? – dijo ella en voz alta

-estoy aquí abajo – dijo Ranma desde el primer piso

-ella bajo y miro a Ranma, - buenos días - dijo algo tímida

-buenos días Nabiki te prepare el desayuno – dijo Ranma ya cambiado

-veo que te levantaste más temprano que yo – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-si tengo una reunión con la orden para hablarles sobre lo que paso con el Teca – dijo Ranma sirviéndole la comida, - por favor toma asiento

-Nabiki se sentó y comenzó a tomar café y comer,- wuaa Ranma esta delicioso

-jajaja gracias si quieres puedes después irte a duchar para ya irnos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-si claro Ranma – dijo Nabiki estaba nerviosa, pero quería hablar sobre el tema, - sabes lo de anoche

-Ranma al escuchar eso se asustó, - ¿sí que pasa con eso? – pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa

-crees que se vuelva a repetir algo así entre nosotros – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa tomando café

-Ranma sonrió, - tal vez – dijo algo tímido

-Nabiki sonrió, - gracias Ranma por el desayuno iré a bañarme

-está bien Nabiki te esperare aquí abajo – dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la sala

Nabiki entro al baño para quitarse la bata y entrar al baño mientras se bañaba solo recordó lo que hizo con Ranma los besos y las caricias que le dio le excitaba mucho recordarlo pero esta reacciono y se ducho de prisa ya al cambiarse bajo a la sala

-lista Ranma vámonos – dijo Nabiki ya cambiada y lista

-muy bien, pero tenemos que ir a pie ya que mi vehículo quedo hecho trizas – dijo Ranma algo preocupado por su auto

-vamos a pie – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

Al salir de la casa de Ranma los dos se miraron

\- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa

-pronto Nabiki yo te llamare – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Nabiki miro a su alrededor y al darse cuenta que no había nadie tomo el rostro de Ranma y le dio un largo beso, - cuídate si quiero volver a verte

-tú también – dijo Ranma atontado por el beso que le dio Nabiki

Los dos tomaron caminos separados

Nabiki fue donde Kasumi necesitaba visitarla al fin y al cabo ella era su confidente al llegar a casa fue recibida por Kasumi

-hermana que alegría verte, ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – pregunto Kasumi contenta de ver a su hermana

-Kasumi tengo que contarte lo que paso anoche – dijo ella nerviosa

-está bien pasa mi esposo no esta fue a ver a unos pacientes – dijo Kasumi invitándola a entrar

-gracias – dijo Nabiki nerviosa

Ya en la sala Nabiki le conto el accidente que Ranma tuvo con el Teca

\- ¡Dios mío!, ahora como hará Ranma para vencer a un enemigo tan poderoso – dijo Kasumi asustada

-eso es lo que me preocupa lo encuentre casi muerte cuando fui a su casa – dijo Nabiki recordando la aterradora escena

-debió a ver sido muy fuerte para ti ver tanta sangre – dijo Kasumi preocupada por su hermana

-realmente si estaba muy asustada y más si Ranma moría, pero lo logre salvar – dijo Nabiki feliz

-qué bueno Nabiki que lograste salvar a Ranma pero siento que algo más paso entre ustedes dos – dijo Kasumi al ver como Nabiki sudaba de los nervios

-si paso algo muy fuerte Kasumi entre él y yo – dijo Nabiki sonrojada

\- ¡Dios mío no me digas que! – dijo Kasumi colocándose las manos en su rostro

-si Kasumi anoche Ranma y yo hicimos el amor – dijo Nabiki sonrojada

-Kasumi se quedó helada, - sí que me sorprendiste Nabiki, pero siento que estuvo mal Ranma y Akane apenas se separaron – dijo Kasumi algo preocupada

-este comentario hizo que Nabiki se enoje un poco, - pero si Akane ha estado engañando a Ranma con Ryoga y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo esos dos han engañado a Ranma y quien sabe tal vez esos dos ya lo hicieron – dijo Nabiki celosa de que su hermana piense que Ranma aun ama a Akane

-perdóname Nabiki, ¿pero Ranma que siente por ti? – dijo Kasumi asustada

-me dio miedo preguntarle – dijo Nabiki triste

-debes hacerlo, debes saber que siente el por ti Nabiki tú lo quieres, pero debes saber que siente el por ti – dijo Kasumi con seriedad

-tienes razón le preguntare esta noche – dijo Nabiki asustada si Ranma le llega a decir que no siente nada por ella

En ese momento un grito horrible rompió la tranquilidad de las dos hermanas

\- ¡ese grito vino del consultorio de mi marido! – grito Kasumi bajando las escaleras

\- ¡Kasumi espera! – grito Nabiki corriendo tras ella

Las dos hermanas al llegar vieron a un paciente del doctor To fu acostado en una camilla amarrado sus extremidades ya que el paciente estaba rugiendo escupiendo sangre de su boca y con los ojos rojos mostrando sus enormes colmillos y con su rostro pálido

-Nabiki al a ver eso se asustó, - ¡doctor To fu aleje dese del! – grito Nabiki al ver el peligro que enfrentaba

-no puedo vamos Alex resiste – dijo el doctor To fu colocándole una vacuna

Pero ante tanta violencia Alex se liberó y ataco al doctor el doctor se defendió ya que Alex trataba de morderlo

\- ¡amor no! – grito Kasumi corriendo hacia el

-¡aléjate Kasumi! – grito el doctor To fu con miedo de que ataque a su esposa

Pero en ese momento Nabiki tomo un cuchillo y apuñalo a Alex en la cabeza esto hizo que la criatura muera

-Nabiki asustada se tumbó contra la pared

-to fu se quitó el cuerpo de encima, - ¿están bien chicas? – pregunto el doctor to fu

-Kasumi fue a abrazar a su marido

-tenemos que irnos a casa no estamos seguras aquí – dijo Nabiki asustada

-Nabiki estas criaturas son lo que te atacaron en el edificio – dijo el doctor tofu preocupado

-si tenemos que ir a casa de nuestro padre en el dojo estaremos a salvo – dijo Nabiki preocupada

-está bien vamos rápido al auto – dijo el doctor to fu cerrando su local y su casa

Los tres se subieron al vehículo y vieron las aterradoras escenas de gente comiéndose a otras personas y los sobrevivientes corriendo por sus vidas

\- ¡es una pesadilla! - dijo el doctor asustado al ver semejante masacre

-ya llegamos vamos – dijo Nabiki bajando del auto al igual que los demás

En eso los zombis los miraron y fueron tras ellos

\- ¡de prisa! – grito el doctor

Al golpear la puerta fueron recibidos por Genma y Soun los cuales tenían dos escopetas en la mano

\- ¡hijas mías pasen rápido! – grito Soun cerrando la puerta con llave después de esto abrazo con fuerza a sus hijas, - estaba tan preocupado por ustedes

-tranquilo papa ya estamos aquí – dijo Kasumi tranquilizando a su padre

-hermanas – susurro Akane bajando las escaleras para ir a abrazarlas

-Akane que bueno que estas bien – dijo Kasumi recibiendo el abrazo

\- ¿tío Genma que haces aquí? – pregunto Nabiki sorprendida

-tenía que venir a ver como estaban – dijo Genma con la escopeta en la mano

-gracias amigo por venir necesitaba tu ayuda – dijo Soun más tranquilo para después ver al doctor to fu, - venga doctor usted también debe estar armado

-está bien – dijo el doctor preocupado

-espera papa nosotras también queremos ayudar – dijo Nabiki preocupada

-no ustedes quédense aquí – dijo Ryoga saliendo de la nada

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Nabiki con seriedad

-protegiendo a mi futura familia vamos por favor suban arriba – dijo Ryoga preocupado

-por favor háganle caso – dijo Soun con seriedad

-está bien iremos – dijo Kasumi subiendo con sus hermanas

YA EN EL CUARTO

Las hermanas veían desde la ventana las aterradoras escenas

\- ¿creen que logren entrar? – pregunto Akane asustada

-no lo creo papa, Ryoga y mi marido nos cuidaran – dijo Kasumi tratando de mantener la calma

-en eso Nabiki se levantó para salir de la habitación

\- ¿A dónde vas Nabiki? – pregunto Akane al ver a su hermana irse

-tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo Nabiki saliendo de la habitación para comenzar a marcar a Ranma

_**CONTINUARA **_

_**Que tal amigos como están espero que muy bien mil disculpas por la demora, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero amigos que les haya gustado no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo disculpen las faltas ortográficas este capítulo fue escrito con el móvil espero que les haya gustado amigos por favor no olviden comentar si les gusto nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**_


	8. SE DESATA EL INFIERNO

**SE DESATA EL INFIERNO**

\- ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa

-pronto Nabiki yo te llamare – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Nabiki miro a su alrededor y al darse cuenta que no había nadie tomo el rostro de Ranma y le dio un largo beso, - cuídate si quiero volver a verte

-tú también – dijo Ranma atontado por el beso que le dio Nabiki

Los dos tomaron caminos separados

Nabiki fue donde Kasumi necesitaba visitarla al fin y al cabo ella era su confidente

Mientras Ranma continuaba caminando tranquilo pensando en lo que paso anoche con Nabiki, pero en eso apareció un vehículo sospechoso acercándose a el

-súbete – dijo una voz femenina

-Ranma lo hizo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, - gracias por recogerme mi auto quedo hecho trizas

-lo supuse por eso vine a buscarte – dijo la chica misteriosa quien no era más que Kaori Daikoku una ex prometida de Ranma que su padre comprometió a cambio de comida, - ¿y bien como estuvo tu noche con Nabiki? – pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-por favor Kaori no es momento de hablar de eso – dijo Ranma pensando en lo que paso anoche

-pues lo siento me da curiosidad te cuido muy bien le debes la vida a Nabiki – dijo Kaori conduciendo

\- tienes razón bueno ¿Cómo va la situación? – pregunto Ranma mirando la ciudad

\- mal descubrimos que no es un solo virus son 3 DZ virus – dijo Kaori con seriedad

\- ¡3 virus! – dijo Ranma sorprendido y asustado

-así es DZ 1,2,3 y el 3 suponemos que es el que está usando el Teca - dijo Kaori asustada mientras se dirigían a un túnel secreto

Entraron en una base secreta mientras salían del auto y Ranma miro que tenían a los zombies en un laboratorio

\- ¿tienen a esas criaturas aquí? – pregunto Ranma asustado viéndolos

-así es las necesitamos para crear una vacuna – dijo kaori dándole un libro a Ranma

-Ranma se puso a leer el libro, - no han tenido mucha suerte por lo que veo así que el virus DZ 1 trasforma a las personas en zombies el 2 en monstruos y el 3 te permite controlar el parasito dentro del cuerpo y del cuerpo de los demás infectados sin perder tu forma humana ni tu personalidad dándote una fuerza sobre humana junto a otras habilidades – dijo Ranma impresionado

-así es Ranma el Teca utiliza el 3 y nos llegó informes de que piensa mejorarlo creando una cuarta versión – dijo Kaori asustada

-ese desgraciado – dijo Ranma preocupado pensando en las personas

-estamos trabajando en vacunas que eliminen el virus del cuerpo, pero mientras – en ese momento Kaori fue interrumpida

-en estos momentos el mal nacido del Teca esta suelto en la ciudad y no hay forma de vencerlo liberando el virus por toda la ciudad convirtiendo a la gente en monstruos – dijo Ranma frustrado de no poder hacer nada

-Ranma tranquilízate quieres todo saldrá bien – dijo Kaori mirando los resultados de la vacuna

-cuando me enfrente a él no pude ni tocarlo por poco me mata como quieres que me calme – dijo Ranma sentándose preocupado al pensar lo fuerte que era su enemigo

-no debemos perder la esperanza además si logramos crear una cura y dispárala en el Teca él puede perder ese poder y podríamos ejecutarlo – dijo Kaori mirando su computadora

-pero aún no hay resultados – dijo Ranma con seriedad

En ese momento en una tv salió las noticias

La presentadora comenzó hablar, - hoy Nerima se encuentra en un serio peligro debido a un ataque biológico convirtiendo a las personas en seres agresivos por favor no salgan de sus casas apaguen sus luces y manténganse protegidos en sus hogares el ejercito de encargara – dijo la reportera

-ya soltó el virus en la ciudad – dijo Kaori enojada y preocupada

-las cosas se han puesto más feas – en ese momento el celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar, - espera un momento – dijo Ranma apartándose para contestar, - ¿si?

-Ranma que bueno que respondes escucha – en ese momento Nabiki comenzó a contarle todo

-tranquilas están bien protegidas Nabiki por Dios no debes permitir que entren y peor recibir una mordida o se convertirán dile a tu papa que deben disparar en la cabeza entendiste – dijo Ranma preocupado

-si Ranma entendí, pero por favor necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Nabiki mirando como su casa estaba rodeada, - hay muchos…

-apaguen las luces y se irán hazlo rápido Nabiki yo iré cuando pueda si – dijo Ranma preocupado por ella

-si por favor no tardes – dijo Nabiki muy asustada mientras colgaba

\- ¿Ranma quien era? – pregunto Kaori con curiosidad

-era Nabiki invadieron su casa tengo que ir por ella – dijo Ranma con seriedad, pero en ese momento se asustó mucho y fue corriendo a la computadora buscando la casa de Ukyo en la cual no había nadie en ese momento Ranma comenzó a marcar

\- ¿Hola? – contesto Ukyo con tranquilidad

\- ¿Ukyo hermana estas bien? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-si Ranma estoy bien tranquilo se lo que está pasando no me encuentro en Japón ahora estoy de vacaciones con mi padre, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? – pregunto Ukyo asustada al ver las noticias

-mal hermana que bueno que no estés aquí – dijo Ranma calmado

-tranquilo Ranma el ejército se hará cargo – dijo Ukyo intentado calmar a Ranma, pero en eso la señal de comenzó a cortarse

-Ukyo, Ukyo responde diablos – dijo Ranma guardando su celular

\- ¿a quién llamaste? – pregunto Kaori mirando la preocupación de Ranma

-a Ukyo por suerte ella no está aquí está de vacaciones – dijo Ranma para ir por sus armas

-hey, hey, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kaori mirando como Ranma se armaba

-tengo que ir a rescatar a Nabiki y a los demás – dijo Ranma cargando sus armas

-no tienes órdenes para ir a rescatarlos Ranma – dijo Kaori asustada siguiendo a Ranma

-Ranma en ese momento entro a la sala de vehículos tomando una moto

-te meterás en problemas – dijo Kaori con seriedad

-por favor Kaori tu cúbreme – dijo Ranma encendiendo la moto para salir de la base

-mmm suerte amigo – dijo Kaori entrando a la base

**MIENTRAS TANTO **

Nabiki termino de hablar con Ranma, pero en eso Akane se puso detrás de ella

\- ¿con quién estabas hablando? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

-con Ranma le pedí ayuda – dijo Nabiki guardando su celular

\- ¿a Ranma para qué?, con Ryoga es más que suficiente – dijo Akane enojada

-escucha Ryoga no tiene ni idea como enfrentar a esas criaturas Ranma si apaguen todas las luces ellos son atraídos por la luz – dijo Nabiki bajando las escaleras apagando las luces

-Akane procedió apagar las luces del piso de arriba

**Mientras tanto **

Soun, Genma, Ryoga y el doctor to fu tenían escopetas y pistolas algo antiguas

-perdone que pregunte señor Tendo, pero ¿de dónde sacaron todas estas armas? – pregunto el doctor To fu con curiosidad

\- ¿si es verdad de donde saco todo esto? – dijo Ryoga tocando un revolver

Soun y Genma se miraron

-es un secreto, pero al maestro no solo le gustaba robar ropa interior de mujer, sino que también armas de fuego le encantaba coleccionarlas, pero por fortuna dejo ese vicio – dijo Soun recordando como robaron todas esas armas y municiones

\- aaa ya veo – dijo el doctor To fu sorprendido

en ese momento Nabiki apareció

\- ¡Nabiki deberías estar con tus hermanas! – dijo Soun asustado y enojado

-baja la voz papa yo ya tuve experiencia con estas criaturas escuchen debemos apagar las luces eso los atrae además deben disparar en la cabeza – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Ryoga cruzando los brazos

-estuve en un edificio lleno de esos monstruos crees que mentiría idiota – dijo Nabiki enojada

-oye tranquila – dijo Ryoga enojado

-ya basta no se peleen además Nabiki tiene razón ella fue rescatada y tiene experiencia con esas criaturas – dijo el doctor tofu

-está bien apaguemos las luces – dijo Genma

Mientras apagaban las luces estos encendieron unas velas mientras permanecían alerta, pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido extraño en el techo

\- ¿¡que fue eso!? – dijo Ryoga alumbrando con una linterna

Al apuntar vieron a un zombi en la pared tenía sus extremidades negras como patas de araña este al ver a Ryoga salto al suelo acercándose a el

\- ¡Ryoga dispárale! – grito Nabiki al ver que Ryoga no hacía nada

El zombi fue corriendo hacia Ryoga, pero este estaba asombrado y asustado por la criatura

\- ¡maldición! – grito Nabiki quitándole la escopeta a su papa

\- ¡qué haces Nabiki! – grito Soun

-en eso Nabiki apunto y voló la cabeza de la criatura, - estuvo cerca – dijo Nabiki bajando la escopeta

\- ¿Quién te enseño a disparar? – pregunto Soun quitándole el arma a Nabiki

-la experiencia papa por favor dame un arma confía en mi – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-en eso Soun comenzó a pensarlo por unos momentos en eso saco una escopeta para dársela a su hija, - Nabiki ten mucho cuidado – dijo Soun confiando en su hija

-Nabiki sonrió al ver que su padre confiaba en ella Nabiki recargo su arma

Pero en eso gritos lo interrumpieron eran Akane y Kasumi corriendo donde ellos asustadas

\- ¿¡qué ocurre!? – pregunto Genma asustado

-papa acaban de entrar – dijo Akane abrazando a Ryoga

-mientras Kasumi abrazaba a su esposo

En eso los zombies rompieron las ventanas entrando y los zombies arañas

\- ¿¡que esperan disparen!? Recuerden a la cabeza y no dejen que los toquen – grito Nabiki apuntando a los zombies

\- ya la escucharon – dijo Soun sacando un revolver disparando la cabeza de los zombies

Los enemigos eran mucho mientras el grupo de apoyaba en la pared disparándolos en ese momento las municiones se habían acabado

\- ¿¡que hacemos ahora!? – pregunto Genma asustado al ver que estaban entrando y ya no tenían más balas

-apártense – dijo Ryoga cargando sus manos, -¡Rugido del león! – grito Ryoga lanzando su ataque

Los zombies cayeron al suelo muertos, pero seguían entrando más mientras Ryoga seguía disparando su ataque quitándole mucha energía

En ese momento se escuchó unos pasos que rompió la pared del dojo era un monstruo humanoide con una máscara y ropa negra

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Nabiki asustada

-ya no tengo energías – dijo Ryoga debilitado cayendo al suelo

\- ¡Ryoga! – grito Akane acercándose a el

Mientras el monstruo se acercaba a ellos lentamente, pero en eso se escuchó una moto al entrar la moto atropello al monstruo haciéndolo caer, pero este rápidamente se levanto

-Ranma salto entrando al dojo disparándole con una ametralladora

\- ¿¡Ranma!? – gritaron todos

-Ranma seguía disparándolo el monstruo se cubrió la cara mientras iba corriendo hacia Ranma para golpearlo Ranma esquivo el ataque mientras sacaba un cuchillo para clavárselo en la cabeza esto hizo que el monstruo caiga al suelo

-adiós idiota – dijo Ranma sacando un revolver para apuntar la cabeza del monstruo volándola con un disparo

\- ¡Ranma! – grito Nabiki corriendo hacia Ranma

\- ¡Nabiki! – dijo Ranma correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica

Al pasar el peligro todos miraron a la pareja abrazándose todos sorprendidos hasta que

\- ¿hey que significa ese abrazo? – grito Akane algo celosa aún no había superado del todo a Ranma

-Ranma y Nabiki dejaron de abrazarse al escuchar el grito de Akane

\- ¿están bien? – pregunto Ranma acercándose a sus amigos

-si hijo gracias por venir – dijo Genma levantándose

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en peligro Saotome? – pregunto Ryoga con seriedad

-yo llame a Ranma para que nos ayude – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-estábamos bien sin ti – dijo Ryoga enojado

-pues si Ranma no hubiera venido esa cosa nos hubiera matado ya estabas sin energía Ryoga así que gracias Ranma – dijo Soun colocando su mano en el hombro de Ranma

-de nada señor Tendo – dijo Ranma ya más tranquilo

-será mejor cubrir las ventanas y lo que rompieron las criaturas – dijo Ranma mirando las paredes rotas

\- ¡si vamos rápido! – gritaron todos tomando tablas y clavos para tapar todo

Mientras Ranma y Ryoga colocaban tablas en la puerta Ryoga pregunto

\- ¿oye Ranma porque Nabiki te abrazo así? – pregunto con curiosidad

-eso no es asunto tuyo apúrate clavando esta puerta – dijo Ranma retirándose mientras subía las escaleras para encontrarse con Akane y Nabiki, - ¿están bien? – pregunto Ranma acercándose a ellas

-si gracias Ranma – dijo Nabiki sonriéndole

-si supongo gracias por venir – dijo Akane bajando las escaleras para ir donde Ryoga

En eso Ranma y Nabiki se miraron mientras ella le hacía señales para que vayan al cuarto de Nabiki

-qué bueno que estén todos bien – dijo Ranma sentándose en la cama de Nabiki

-ella se sentó alado de él, - si gracias por venir Ranma – dijo Nabiki feliz de tener a Ranma

-más bien debes agradecer a tu papa y hasta Ryoga – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja me cuesta aceptar que Ryoga nos ayudó cuéntame, ¿tus amigos descubrieron alguna solución para este problema? – pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad

-pues veras – en eso Ranma le comenzó a contar todo

\- 3 virus Dios espero que descubran la vacuna pronto – dijo Nabiki asustada, - me alegra que estés aquí

-Nabiki… - susurro Ranma mirándola

En eso los dos se comenzaron a besar

Mientras se besaban Akane entro sin golpear la puerta

\- ¿Nabiki has visto mí...? – en ese momento Akane se quedó fría ante la escena

Ranma y Nabiki se separaron rápido con la esperanza de que Akane no haya visto nada

**CONTINUARA **

**Que tal amigos como están espero que bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo les agradezco mucho sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos cuídense mucho.**

** : **muchas gracias por tu comentario amigo espero que te haya gustado el capítulo también ya está actualizado el nueve capítulo de la ambición de un hechicero espero que te guste muchas gracias

**Rubens: **muchas gracias por el comentario perdón por la demora espero que te guste este capítulo muchas gracias cuídate.

**Jorge Eleria: **gracias por el comentario te lo agradezco espero que te haya gustado este capitulo amigo.


	9. ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR

**ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR**

Akane estaba helada ante lo que vio al pasar unos momentos ella bajo la mirada

-esto lo explica todo – dijo Akane con un tono frio

Ranma y Nabiki estaban asustados su secreto había sido descubierto y por la persona menos indicada para saberlo

-escucha Akane lo que vist... – en ese momento Ranma fue callado

\- ¡tú cállate eres un cerdo maldito degenerado! – le grito Akane muy enojada y como no estarlo aun sentía algo por Ranma y los celos no se hicieron esperara

\- ¡espera un momento Akane! – grito Nabiki levantándose de la cama, - ¿con qué derecho le hablas así a Ranma?, el ya no es tu prometido además te recuerdo que tú eres la novia de Ryoga ¿qué tiene de malo que Ranma y yo tengamos algo? – pregunto Nabiki enojada

-en eso Ranma la miro sorprendido del comportamiento de Nabiki al ver como lo defendía de su ex prometida

-¿tú y Ranma? Jajaja por favor no me hagas reír te conozco hermana tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien a ti solo te interesan las monedas eres fría y codiciosa – dijo Akane cruzando los brazos

-en ese momento entro Kasumi al oír los gritos de sus hermanas, - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto Kasumi, pero al ver la situación se dio cuenta inmediatamente el secreto de su hermana había sido descubierto, - o no – susurro

-pues que crees Kasumi resulta que nuestra hermana codiciosa ya tiene novio y lo peor se trata de Ranma – dijo Akane cruzando sus brazos

-Kasumi miro asustada a Nabiki sabía que esto causaría problemas, - a ver vamos a calmarnos un poco quieren en primera no deberían gritar así la casa está rodeada por esos monstruos en segunda Akane que comportamiento es ese qué importa que Nabiki tenga algo con Ranma acaso tu no eras novia de Ryoga – dijo Kasumi con seriedad

-sí, pero… – en eso Akane no sabía que decir estaba celosa eso demostraba que no había superado a Ranma del todo

-ya basta de gritos y por favor… ¡aaahh! – en eso Kasumi se arrodillo le dolía mucho el pecho mientras comenzaba a toser sangre

\- ¡Kasumi! – gritaron los tres jóvenes al verla

\- ¡hermana no doctor Tofu! – grito Akane desesperada corriendo a buscar al doctor

\- ¿Ranma que le pasa? – pregunto Nabiki preocupada al ver como su hermana escupía sangre y sus ojos se volvían rojos

-no esto no puede ser – dijo Ranma muy asustado mientras temblaba, - está infectada…

\- ¿¡que has dicho eso no es posible!? – grito Nabiki mirando a su hermana

\- ¡Kasumi! – gritaron el doctor Tofu y Soun entrando a la fuerza

-el doctor corrió a recoger el cuerpo para revisarla, - por favor Kasumi háblame – dijo el doctor asustado de perder a su esposa

-amor... – susurro kasumi cerrando sus ojos

-no hija mía despierta – dijo Soun arrodillándose llorando al igual que sus hermanas

-en eso Ranma apretó sus puños para salir de la habitación sacando su celular, - Kaori contesta por favor – dijo Ranma desesperado

-Ranma hasta que al fin das señales de vida, ¿Dónde demonios estas? La orden quiere saber de ti – dijo Kaori preocupada

-escúchame por favor necesito una ambulancia militar ahora en el dojo de los tendo – dijo Ranma preocupado

\- ¿Qué para qué? – pregunto Kaori con curiosidad

-Kasumi está infectada su estado es crítico por favor necesito que la ayuden – dijo Ranma preocupado por su amiga

-Ranma el servicio médico de la orden solo es para agentes además te meterás en un gran problema si llevas a una civil o cualquiera aquí junto con su familia – dijo Kaori preocupada

-estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias por favor envíala rápido – dijo Ranma preocupado

-está bien Ranma es tu responsabilidad la enviare – dijo Kaori llamando a la ambulancia

-gracias – dijo Ranma colgando el celular, - resiste Kasumi – dijo Ranma preocupado

En eso salió Nabiki deprisa buscando a Ranma al verlo corrió hacia el

\- ¡Ranma por favor debes salvar a mi hermana! – dijo Nabiki llorando

-hey tranquila en unos 30 minutos estará aquí una ambulancia de mi orden no te preocupes no permitiré de que Kasumi muera te lo prometo – dijo Ranma tomando las manos de Nabiki

-en eso Nabiki lo abrazo, - muchas gracias

-Ranma se separó de ella, - bien escucha diles a todos que nos vamos que bajen a Kasumi yo esperare afuera – dijo Ranma con seriedad para bajar abajo

En eso bajaron todas las hermanas tendo Ryoga el papa de Ranma, Soun y el doctor Tofu llevando a Kasumi en sus brazos

-ya estamos todos aquí Ranma – dijo Nabiki acercándose a el

-no sé cómo lo hiciste Ranma, pero gracias por conseguir una ambulancia – dijo Soun agradeciendo a Ranma

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste una ambulancia Saotome explícanos todas las líneas están cerradas? – pregunto Ryoga con curiosidad

-escuchen a partir de ahora verán muchas cosas cuando llegue la ambulancia ahora les contare mi secreto – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Ranma no… - dijo Nabiki preocupada

-de todas formas se darán cuenta cuando lleguemos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa para mirar a los demás,- pertenezco a una orden secreta del gobierno de Japón que se encarga de cuidar y proteger a las personas he sido un agente secreto durante todo este tiempo desde que comencé a llegar tarde a las cenas fui yo quien rescato a Nabiki de ese edificio estamos enfrentándonos a un terrorista se hace llamar el Teca él es quien mato e infecto a todas las personas en la ciudad y la primera vez que luche con el casi me mata si no fuera por Nabiki estaría muerto – dijo Ranma con seriedad agachando la cabeza

todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el secreto de Ranma

-eso explica muchas cosas hijo – dijo Genma con seriedad

-ahora entiendo porque llegabas tarde a casa – dijo Soun con seriedad él pensaba que Ranma tenía una novia en secreto

\- ¿¡esperen un momento como sabemos que lo que dices es cierto!? – pregunto Ryoga dudando de el

-en eso Ranma miro a su ex rival para responderle, pero fue interrumpido

-Ranma dice la verdad cuando me fue a rescatar Ranma usaba una máscara y una capucha para proteger su identidad, pero uno de esos monstruos logro quitarle la máscara y yo vi que era el Ranma está diciendo la verdad – dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma con una sonrisa

-entonces Ranma tu gente puede hacer algo para salvarla – pregunto Tofu con lágrimas en sus ojos desesperado por el miedo de perder a la mujer de su vida

-no quiero hacerle falsas esperanzas, pero es posible que Kasumi no se recupere – dijo Ranma triste

\- ¡no eso no puede ser! – grito Tofu llorando abrazando a su esposa

Mientras las hermanas lloraban y Ryoga consolaba a Akane en eso Genma se acercó a su hijo

-Ranma, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? – pregunto Genma triste

-papa no lo sé tal vez puedan hacer algo, pero ese virus es fuerte – en ese momento Ranma fue interrumpido

Una ambulancia enorme entro a la casa rompiendo la pared abriendo su puerta trasera de eso bajo un señor de unos 30 años

-agente Saotome la ambulancia que solicitaste – dijo el señor saludando a Ranma

-gracias – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-muy bien súbanla – dijo el señor con seriedad

-el doctor puso a Kasumi en la camilla mientras el señor lo ayudaba al estar todo preparado el señor miro a Ranma

-muy bien Ranma vámonos – dijo el señor con seriedad

-ellos también vienen – dijo Ranma señalando a sus amigos

-eso no se puede es contra las reglas – dijo el señor mirando a la familia

-ya hablé sobre eso estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-está bien es tu responsabilidad. Oiga ustedes súbanse – dijo el señor cerrando su puerta

-bien vámonos – dijo Ranma sentándose adelante

Todos obedecieron a Ranma subiendo a la ambulancia mientras la ambulancia iba a toda velocidad los zombis la perseguían sin poder alcanzarla

-estas arriesgando tu carrera al hacer esto – dijo el señor decepcionado de Ranma al ver que estaba rompiendo su juramento

-lo sé y no me importa tengo que hacer lo imposible por salvar a esa mujer – dijo Ranma preocupado

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto agente Saotome? – pregunto el señor sin entender

-aaa no somos de la misma sangre, pero ellos son mi familia y la chica que se está muriendo es como una madre para todos sé que sentirán un gran dolor si la pierden es por eso que ella no puede morir – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-saber bien que no hay tantas posibilidades ¿lo sabes no? – dijo el señor conduciendo

-si, pero algo se debe hacer – dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato

Mientras atrás los chicos no podían ver nada no había ventanas estaba todo cerrado mientras todos miraban a Kasumi preocupados de que muera

Al pasar una hora la ambulancia se detuvo

-al parecer ya llegamos – dijo Genma levantándose

-en eso Ranma abrió la puerta, - síganme – dijo Ranma con seriedad

Los demás le hicieron caso mientras Soun y el doctor Tofu llevaban a Kasumi en la camilla mientras caminaban el personal los miraba asustados al ver a desconocidos entrando a las instalaciones secretas hasta que por fin llegaron el centro médico en eso un doctor salió a saludar

-agente Saotome – dijo un doctor saludando a Ranma

-doctor Alan necesito su ayuda – dijo Ranma contándole al doctor todo lo que paso

-revisaremos a la paciente y haremos todo lo posible – dijo el doctor en eso miro a Tofu, - ¿Tofu eres tú? – pregunto el doctor sorprendido

-si Alan cuanto tiempo – dijo Tofu mirando a su amigo

-si no te preocupes salvaremos a tu esposa – dijo Alan colocando su mano en el hombro de Tofu

-espera yo también quiero ayudar soy doctor también y ella es mi esposa – dijo Tofu con seriedad

-está bien viejo amigos vamos – dijo el doctor

En eso Alan y Tofu se llevaron a Kasumi

-por favor salven a mi hija – dijo Soun junto a sus hijas

-así que el doctor Alan conoce al doctor Tofu que sorpresa – pensó Ranma sorprendido

Al pasar el tiempo la familia se sentó en las sillas esperando el ambiente era tenso Nabiki estaba muy alejada de Akane en ese momento de un altavoz una voz femenina los interrumpió diciendo lo siguiente, - atención al señor Ranma Saotome reportarse en la sala de juntas inmediatamente

-ya me preguntaba cuando me regañarían – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento

-Ranma espera – dijo Genma mirando a su hijo

-Ranma voltio y miro a su padre, - ¿Qué ocurre?

-lamentamos ponerte en problemas – dijo Genma algo triste

-si es verdad Ranma, pero gracias a ti mi hija tiene la posibilidad de salvarse – dijo Soun con una sonrisa

-de nada recuerden que la vida de Kasumi es lo más importante – dijo Ranma retirándose

-en eso Nabiki se levantó para ir corriendo donde Ranma

-es extraño últimamente Nabiki ha estado muy apegada a Ranma – dijo Soun sorprendido

-si así es Tendo – dijo Genma con el mismo tono

-en eso Akane comenzó a apretar los puños con celos

\- ¿Akane estas bien? – pregunto Ryoga asustado

\- ¿¡cómo me preguntas eso!? Mi hermana esta hay hospitalizada como voy a estar bien – dijo Akane enojada

-lo siento ya verás que Kasumi se pondrá bien – dijo Ryoga algo asustado

En eso Nabiki alcanzo a Ranma

-Ranma espera – dijo Nabiki deteniéndolo

\- ¿Qué pasa Nabiki? – pregunto Ranma mirándola

\- ¿Qué van hacer contigo? – pregunto Nabiki asustada sabía que lo que hizo Ranma fue romper las reglas

-Ranma sonrió, - probablemente me despidan

-no, no pueden despedirte – dijo Nabiki asustada

-puede que, si rompí varias reglas Nabiki, pero no vamos a permitir que Kasumi muera – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-en eso Nabiki comenzó a llorar se sentía culpable y más por su hermana

-hey tranquila – dijo Ranma abrazándola

-lo siento tanto – dijo Nabiki llorando

-escucha no es tu culpa ahora ve tienes que estar con tu hermana – dijo Ranma alzando la mirada de Nabiki

-está bien – dijo Nabiki secándose las lagrimas

-bueno te veré pronto – dijo Ranma entrando a un ascensor

-Nabiki volvió donde su familia con los ojos lagrimosos, pero en el camino se topó con su padre

\- ¿hija estas bien? – dijo Soun al ver los ojos de su hija

-no papa – dijo Nabiki triste

\- ¿pero ¿qué te paso Ranma te dijo algo? – pregunto Soun asustado

-no nada de eso es que no te das cuenta Ranma puede perder su trabajo y mi hermana está a punto de morir y nosotros sin poder hacer nada – dijo Nabiki volviendo a llorar abrazando a su padre

-hija no digas eso Kasumi sobrevivirá – dijo Soun queriendo llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte en eso miro a su hija, - ¿quiero que me cuentes cuál es tu relación con Ranma? pregunto Soun con curiosidad

-en eso Nabiki se separó de su padre, - ¿a qué te refieres?

-ultimarte los he visto muy unidos es más incluso vi la forma en como lo abrazaste – dijo Soun con seriedad

-Nabiki bajo la mirada y casi en un susurro dijo a su padre, - papa yo estoy enamorada de Ranma

-Soun al escuchar eso se quedó helado muy sorprendido su hija la cual pensó que nunca tendría novio ni nada por estilo estaba enamorada, - es enserio…

-así es papa y Ranma y yo digamos que ya tenemos algo – dijo Nabiki sonrojada

-quieres decir que, ¿han sido novios en secreto? – pregunto Soun sorprendido

-ni siquiera somos novios papa fue solo un beso que nos dimos – dijo Nabiki sonrojada guardando el secreto de lo que ella hizo con Ranma aquella noche

-hija estoy sorprendido enserio entonces, ¿por eso grito Akane? – pregunto Soun asustado

-si Ranma y yo estábamos juntos y Akane entro sin golpear la puerta y nos vio – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-eso significa que tu hermana siente algo por Ranma aun lo quiere – dijo Soun sorprendido

-sí, pero Akane está ahora con Ryoga ella no es nada de Ranma ahora – dijo Nabiki algo celosa

-sí, pero si Akane aun siente algo por Ryoga es muy probable que ellos puedan volver y Ranma sea el heredero del dojo de nuevo y se case con Akane ya que Ryoga no me agrada mucho que digamos – dijo Soun feliz

-en eso Nabiki empujo a su padre, - ¿cómo puedes decir eso te acabo de confesar que siento algo por Ranma y tú dices esa estupidez? – dijo Nabiki muy enojada con su padre

-Nabiki una vez tu hiciste lo mismo y fue una broma de mal gusto engañaste a todos haciéndonos pensar que amabas a Ranma como sé que esta no es otra de tus jugadas para conseguir algo a cambio – dijo Soun cruzando los brazos

-no puedo creerlo mi propio padre diciéndome eso pues olvídate de eso ahora si te soy sincera yo quiero a Ranma y no voy a permitir que él y Akane vuelvan porque yo lo quiero – dijo Nabiki enojada dándole la espalda a su padre

-Soun sorprendido se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo al ver la reacción al fin y al cabo estaba emocionado de que Akane aun sintiera algo por Ranma, pero no le importo los sentimientos de Nabiki se había dado cuenta que decía la verdad, - lo siento mucho hija yo

-en eso Soun fue interrumpido, - vete quieres yo esperare a Ranma además mi hermana puede salir en cualquier momento si sale por favor llámame – dijo Nabiki sin mirarlo

-en eso Soun bajo la mirada y se retiro

**EN EL ASENCOR**

Ranma estaba pensando estaba muy preocupado su trabajo corría peligro solo se preguntaba en que dirán sus jefes al llegar a la sala fue recibido por Kaori

-ahora sí que metiste la pata Ranma como se te ocurre traer a tus amigos aquí si hubieras traído solo a Kasumi tal vez te hayan perdonado – dijo Kaori enojada

-la casa y las calles estaban llenas de monstruos no los iba a dejar hay solos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-lo hiciste por Nabiki verdad no solo por Kasumi – dijo Kaori cruzando los brazos

-eres buena adivinando están enojados supongo – dijo Ranma mirando la puerta principal de la sala de juntas

-muy enojados Ranma puede que te despidan – dijo Kaori preocupada

-Ranma sonrió, - no importa ya, fue muy divertido trabajar con ustedes – dijo Ranma entrando a la sala

-Kaori lo miro entrar mientras pensaba, - estás loco

**YA EN LA SALA**

Ranma se sentó en una silla y la única luz que había lo alumbraba a el

-Ranma Saotome, ¿sabes porque estás aquí? – pregunto una voz masculina

-si señor lo sé – dijo el con seriedad

-agente Saotome has roto dos reglas importantes revelar tu identidad y llevar a desconocidos a las bases secretas como te declaras ante eso – dijo la misma voz

-culpable señor estoy listo para el castigo

-sabes que podrías perder tu trabajo y tu memoria podría ser borrada

-también se eso, pero fue por salvar a mi familia – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-muy bien espera mientras decidimos tu destino – dijo la voz masculina

En eso paso 20 minutos

-Ranma Saotome por esta vez se te perdona eres uno de los mejores agentes que tiene esta orden has salvado a muchas personas y te enfrentaste al Teca serás perdonado – dijo una voz femenina

-Ranma sonrió al escuchar eso, - muchas gracias

-tu familia estará bajo la protección de esta base hasta que el peligro acabe después de que la vacuna se haya desarrollado y curado a los habitantes de la ciudad será un favor por haber hecho y cumplido muchas misiones – dijo la voz femenina

-gracias se los agradezco mucho – dijo Ranma feliz

-sin embargo – dijo la voz masculina

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-después de que acabe todo a tu familia se le borrara la memoria no tendrán ningún recuerdo de lo que paso y crearemos nuevos recuerdos eso es todo puedes retirarte – dijo la voz masculina retirándose

-está bien – dijo Ranma saliendo de la sala de conferencias

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Kaori preocupada

-me perdonaron – dijo Ranma, pero algo triste

-eso es maravilloso Ranma, pero, ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunto Kaori al ver que Ranma estaba triste

-me perdonaron, pero borraran la memoria de los chicos y crearan nuevos recuerdos – dijo Ranma triste

-eso era obvio Ranma ¿Qué esperabas? – pregunto Kaori confundida

-Nabiki olvidara que me vio rescatarla y todo lo que hicimos juntos – dijo Ranma pensando en que su relación con Nabiki acabara

-aaaa es por eso temes que se borre la memoria de Nabiki hasta el punto que ella se enamoró de ti – dijo Kaori entendiendo la situación

-bueno gracias por ayudarme Kaori iré a ver como esta Kasumi – dijo Ranma entrando al ascensor cruzando sus brazos mientras pensaba al llegar Nabiki fue la primera en recibirlo

-Ranma, ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto ella preocupada

-Ranma miro a Nabiki con una sonrisa, - no me despidieron Nabiki – dijo Ranma feliz

\- ¡eso es genial! – dijo ella feliz abrazando a Ranma

-Ranma correspondió al abrazo, - vamos tenemos que ver como esta Kasumi – dijo Ranma mirando a su pareja

Los dos fueron a la sala de emergencia cuando la pareja llego la familia los miraba Soun estaba triste por lo que le dijo su hija y por Kasumi en cambio Akane solo voltio a ver a otro lado

\- ¿aún no hay noticias? – pregunto Nabiki

-no aun no – dijo Ryoga con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Ranma, - y bien Saotome que te dijeron

-eso es secreto Ryoga – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-tenemos derecho a saber no crees Ranma – dijo Akane mirando a Ranma

-Akane por favor ya dejen de molestarlo gracias a Ranma están curando a Kasumi quieren callarse ya – dijo Nabiki con frialdad hacia su hermana y Ryoga

-que tu ni hables – dijo Akane furiosa

-hey nada de peleas si – dijo Soun deteniendo a las hermanas

En ese momento salió Alan el doctor la familia al verlo se acercó a él preguntándole si Kasumi está bien

-les tengo buenas noticias afortunadamente Kasumi se contagió atravez de un rasguño de un infectado si fuera sido una mordida ella ya estaría muerta así que Kasumi está viva pueden entrar a verla cuando ella despierte – dijo el doctor Ala retirándose

-escucharon eso Kasumi está viva – dijo Soun llorando de felicidad mientras abrazaba a sus hijas

Mientras tanto en la habitación

Kasumi comenzó a levantarse su vista era borrosa vio que estaba en una habitación de hospital en eso sintió a alguien tocando su brazo vio a su esposo

-cielo… - susurro Kasumi

-amor al fin despertaste que felicidad – dijo Tofu secándose las lágrimas para abrazar a su esposa

-Kasumi lo abrazo con mucho cariño para después besar a su esposo después de eso Kasumi pregunto, - ¿en dónde estamos?

-pues resulta que – en eso Tofu se contó todo, aunque Kasumi ya sabía el secreto de Ranma

-espero que Ranma no se meta en problemas por mi culpa – dijo Kasumi sintiéndose culpable

-tranquila Kasumi todo estará bien – dijo Tofu besando la mano de su esposa

-por favor quiero ver a mi familia – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-enseguida los llamare – dijo el doctor Tofu saliendo de su habitación

Las familias al verlo fueron directo a el a preguntar cómo esta Kasumi

-ella está bien quiere verlos – dijo Tofu con una sonrisa

En eso toda la familia entro a recibirla recibió abrazos de sus hermanas de su padre en ese momento entro Ranma

-Ranma… - susurro Kasumi, - muchas gracias por ayudarme

-de nada Kasumi – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, - escuchen se quedarán en esta base hasta que el peligro acabe – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿enserio donde nos vamos a quedar? – pregunto Genma con curiosidad

-hay muchas habitaciones síganme – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿pero Kasumi está mal? – dijo Ryoga enojado

-para nada Ryoga estoy muy bien – dijo Kasumi levantándose como si nada

-es increíble – dijo Soun mirando la recuperación de su hija

-muy bien vamos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

La familia se subió al ascensor al llegar a un piso que parecía un hotel tenía una cafetería sala privada y varias habitaciones en eso Ranma les dio una habitación matrimonial a Kasumi y el doctor Tofu una habitación grande para las 2 hermanas otra habitación con una litera y una cama para Ryoga, Soun y Genma

-bueno chicos será mejor que descansen – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras el entraba a su habitación

En la habitación de Nabiki y Akane el ambiente era tenso

\- ¿vas a seguir así conmigo? – pregunto Nabiki con seriedad

-cállate – dijo Akane acostándose

-Nabiki miro con enojo a Akane mientras tomaba un poco de agua para acostarse en la otra cama

En la siguiente habitación

Estaba Kasumi y el doctor Tofu acostados abrazados

-me alegra que Ranma no pierda su trabajo – dijo Kasumi con los ojos cerrados

-si tienes razón gracias a el tu estas viva – dijo el doctor Tofu alegre de tener a su mujer sana y salvo

-también gracias a ti tú también me ayudaste – dijo Kasumi dándole un beso a su esposo

-yo no iba a permitir que mueras – dijo Tofu con una sonrisa

En eso la puerta sonó

-espera voy a ver quién es – dijo el doctor levantándose de la cama al abrir la puerta vio que era Soun, - señor Soun ¿paso algo?

-hola doctor puedo hablar con mi hija por favor a solas – dijo Soun con una sonrisa

-oo claro cielo ya vuelvo iré a la sala – dijo Tofu retirándose

\- ¿papa pasa algo? – pregunto Kasumi con una sonrisa

-me alegra verte bien hija mía tengo que hablar sobre algo y necesito tu ayuda más bien un consejo – dijo Soun sentándose en una silla

-si papa dime – dijo Kasumi con su típica sonrisa

-en eso Soun le conto todo lo que le dijo a Nabiki – estaba algo triste por lo que le dijo su hija Nabiki

-Kasumi se puso seria y miro a su padre, - no debiste hacer eso papa no respetaste los sentimientos de Nabiki hacia Ranma – dijo Kasumi algo molesta con su padre

-lo se hija, pero no tenía idea pensaba que era una broma como lo hizo aquella vez y jugo con los sentimientos de Akane jamás pensé que Nabiki estaría enamorada además cuando vi que Akane estaba celosa me dio un poco de esperanza tenía la idea de que Akane y Ranma se podrían reconciliarse y que Ranma vuelva hacer de vuelta el heredero del dojo

-Kasumi suspiro y dijo, - papa tienes que entender que Ranma y Akane ya no se aman Akane es novia de Ryoga y puede que, si aún sienta algo por Ranma, pero pronto Akane lo olvidara en cambio Nabiki sí que está enamorada de Ranma – dijo Kasumi con seriedad

-sí, pero ¿y Ranma sentirá lo mismo por ella? – se preguntó Soun preocupado

-algo me dice que si solo que Nabiki tiene miedo de preguntarle – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-si Nabiki llega hacer prometida de Ranma aún puede ser Ranma el heredero – dijo Soun con esperanzas

-papa eso no va a pasar Nabiki tiene otros planes para su vida y Ranma trabaja aquí tienes que darle una oportunidad a Ryoga – dijo Kasumi con seriedad

-Soun cerró los ojos y sonrió, - tienes razón hija mía tratare de llevarme bien con el muchacho descansa hija mía te quiero – dijo Soun con una sonrisa

-tú también papa – dijo Kasumi mirando a su padre irse

Soun al salir en eso miro al doctor en la sala, - gracias doctor me iré a dormir – dijo Soun con una sonrisa

-el doctor sonrió para entrar a la habitación

Mientras tanto Nabiki no podía dormir simplemente no podía así que esta se levantó y verifico que su hermana estaba dormida así que esta salió despacio

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Akane prendiendo su lámpara mirando a su hermana

-a la cafetería a ver si hay algo de tomar – dijo Nabiki mirando a su hermana

-enserio o acaso quieres ir a la habitación de Ranma – dijo Akane enojada

-porque te importa tanto Ranma aun lo quieres – dijo Nabiki molesta ya estaba harta de los celos de Akane ya que ella también estaba celosa

-Akane no sabía que decir, - entonces lárgate ya – dijo Akane cubriéndose con las sabanas

-escúchame Akane perdón que te quite a Ranma si piensas eso pero tu tuviste la culpa tú lo dejaste y te fuiste con Ryoga mejor olvídate de Ranma ya que yo lo quiero – dijo Nabiki saliendo de la habitación

-maldita – susurro Akane celosa

Mientras tanto

Ranma estaba colocándose ropa para dormir estaba sin duda cansado en eso la puerta sonó este fue a responder

\- ¿Nabiki? – dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa

-claro pasa – dijo Ranma cerrando la puerta

-vaya pesadilla que se vivió verdad – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-Ranma le sonrió, - sí, pero ya estamos a salvo

-dime la verdad Ranma ¿Qué pasara cuando el peligro termine? – pregunto Nabiki con seriedad

-Ranma se asustó, pero después se puso triste y le conto lo que sus jefes le dijeron que borrarían la memoria de todos

\- ¿eso significa que olvidare que me salvaste y mis sentimientos por ti? – pregunto Nabiki triste

-temo que si Nabiki – dijo Ranma triste

-no Ranma no puedes hacer esto no quiero olvidar ni mucho menos dejar de quererte – dijo Nabiki acercándose a el

-Nabiki yo lo siento no puedo hacer nada son mis jefes – dijo Ranma triste

-por favor Ranma no lo permitas – dijo Nabiki triste y preocupada

**CONTINUARA**

**Que tal amigos como están espero que bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado si es así por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho les agradezco mucho sus comentarios a todos del pasado capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos cuídense mucho.**


	10. UN INTRUSO INESPERADO

**UN INTRUSO INESPERADO**

Nabiki estaba triste al saber que su memoria y la de su familia seria borrada al descubrir el secreto de Ranma lamentablemente Ranma no podía hacer nada ante sus superiores tenía que obedecer

\- ¿entonces lo vas a permitir? – pregunto Nabiki con seriedad

\- Ranma la miro a los ojos, - yo no puedo hacer nada una vez que acabe todo esto la orden los llevara y borrara su memoria tú olvidaras que me viste esa noche y tu familia olvidara que la rescate – dijo Ranma triste al saber la decisión de sus jefes

-Nabiki lo miro triste para después sonreírle, - perdóname – dijo Nabiki para después darle la espalda a Ranma con la intención de retirarse

\- ¿ya te vas? – pregunto Ranma preocupado ante esa reacción

-qué caso tiene estar juntos si al final olvidare todo lo que vivimos – dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma con seriedad

-Nabiki por favor entiende – en ese momento Ranma fue detenido por Nabiki

-lo se Ranma sé que debes cumplir lo que te ordenen gracias por rescatarme a mí y a los demás – dijo Nabiki sin dejar de sonreírle

-sabes bien que aún no estamos a salvo – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-si lo sé, pero sé que le ganaras al Teca tengo fe en ti – dijo Nabiki con confianza de que Ranma acabara con todo este problema

-gracias por confiar en mí, pero – en ese momento Ranma se sentó en su cama algo preocupado

\- ¿pero ¿qué? – pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad

-Nabiki no estoy seguro si podre derrotarlo ya me enfrente a él y por poco me mata si no hubiera sido por ti estaría muerto él es muy fuerte – dijo Ranma preocupado tocándose la frente

-Nabiki se sentó alado de Ranma colocando su mano en el hombro de Ranma, - hey tranquilo sé que todo saldrá bien – dijo Nabiki dándole apoyo

-Ranma le sonrió mirándola, - aun no puedo creer que seas tú la que me está dando apoyo – dijo Ranma sonriéndole aun no podía creer que fuera la fría y codiciosa de Nabiki la que le diera apoyo

\- ¿aún sigues pensando que aun soy esa Nabiki del pasado? – pregunto ella con curiosidad mientras le sonreía

\- no realmente cambiaste mucho – dijo Ranma sonriéndole

\- solo madure Ranma igual que tu – dijo Nabiki sonriéndole

\- supongo que la familia ya sabe de lo nuestro – dijo Ranma algo preocupado

\- Nabiki se sonrojo un poco ante ese comentario, - si ya se enteraron – dijo ella algo tímida

\- perdón si te metí en problemas Nabiki – dijo Ranma preocupado por lo que le hayan dicho a Nabiki

-no pasa nada Ranma bueno me voy tengo que dormir y tú también – dijo Nabiki levantándose para darle un beso a Ranma, - descansa – le susurro

-Ranma le sonrió, - tú también Nabiki – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

Nabiki se retiró del cuarto de Ranma esta estaba triste esta suspiro un poco para después irse a su cuarto al llegar lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar a su cuarto pensando que Akane estaba hay esperándola para pelear así que mejor decidió irse a la sala la cual era muy grande esta se sentó y prendió la tv para calmarse un poco

Mientras tanto en la habitación Akane no podía dormir estaba muy estresada se movía de un lado al otro colocándose la almohada en su cara

-maldición de seguro está durmiendo con el - dijo Akane enojada levantándose de la cama simplemente no podía dormir en ese momento la puerta sonó esto hizo que Akane salta del susto, pero luego se calmó para ir abrir la puerta, - ya era hora de que llegaras – dijo Akane abriendo la puerta para su sorpresa no era Nabiki si no su hermana Kasumi, - hermana… - susurro ella

\- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Kasumi con una sonrisa

-si claro pasa Kasumi – dijo Akana ya más calmada

-Kasumi entro a la habitación y esta se dio cuenta de que no estaba Nabiki, - ¿Dónde est..?

-en ese momento Kasumi fue detenida por su hermana, - ¿Quién Nabiki?, de seguro durmiendo con Ranma ¿Dónde más? – dijo Akane enojada

-Kasumi la miro con seriedad, - pensé que ya no te importaba Ranma

\- no me importa ese idiota – dijo Akane cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

-pues tu reacción me hace ver lo contrario Akane no me puedes engañar eres mi hermana menor te conozco muy bien – dijo Kasumi algo triste por lo que estaba pasando Akane

-no es verdad Kasumi sabes bien que soy novia de Ryoga ¿porque estaría afectada por Ranma? – pregunto Akane sin mirar a Kasumi

\- entonces porque estas tan enojada con Nabiki que tiene de malo si tú ya no sientes nada por Ranma ¿porque te enojas con Nabiki? – pregunto Kasumi con seriedad

-Akane en ese momento abrió los ojos mirando al suelo, - supongo que me afecta un poco

-Kasumi se acercó a su hermana colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana, - lo siento si te hice sentir mal

-es que no me debería sentir así Kasumi pensé que ya lo había superado estaba feliz con Ryoga, pero cuando vi a Ranma con Nabiki no pude evitar sentirme enojada y hago mal Ryoga es una buena persona y si lo quiero mucho – dijo Akane confundida sin sabes lo que sentía

-dale una oportunidad a Ryoga es verdad es un buen chico y él es ahora tu prometido – dijo Kasumi tratando de consolar a su hermana

-tienes razón debo superarlo – dijo Akane con seriedad

-eso espero hermana veras que si lo superas estarás mejor dale tu cariño a Ryoga si – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-si hermana – dijo Akane sonriendo para luego cambiar de tema, - ¿y tú que tal estas después de tu operación? – pregunto Akane con una sonrisa

-bien Akane ya no me duele mucho mi marido hizo un buen trabajo – dijo Kasumi contenta de estar a salvo

-el doctor Tofu es el mejor y ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí quiero ir a casa – dijo Akane triste no le gustaba ese lugar tan frio y serio

-no lo sé hermana, pero debemos estar agradecidas de que estamos a salvo con toda la familia – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-siempre le ves el lado bueno a las cosas hermanas bueno oye te has preguntado ¿Qué habrá pasado con el maestro? – pregunto Akane ahora que se le vino a la mente el maestro Happosai

-ni idea Akane, pero a pesar de los problemas en los que nos metía espero que el maestro este bien – dijo Kasumi pensando en el maestro el cual había desaparecido

-bueno será mejor dormir gracias por venir Kasumi – dijo Akane con una sonrisa ya queriendo descansar

-está bien Akane que descanses – dijo Kasumi para despedirse de su hermana y salir de la habitación

Kasumi tenía un poco de sed así que ella fue a la cocina por un poco de agua primero tenía que pasar por la sala al llegar a la sala miro a Nabiki la cual se había quedado dormida en los muebles con un libro en la mano Kasumi se acercó a ella para levantarla

-hey hermana despierta – susurro Kasumi intentando despertar a su hermana

-Nabiki comenzó a despertar para después levantarse y ver su hermana, - ¿Kasumi que haces aquí? – pregunto Nabiki bostezando

-tenia sed y vine aquí y te vi que haces aquí ya es tarde – dijo Kasumi sentándose alado de su hermana

-pues quería estar sola y relajarme un rato – dijo Nabiki sonriendo mostrando el libro

-pensé que estabas con Ranma – dijo Kasumi mirando a Nabiki

-si estaba con el – dijo Nabiki con seriedad

-Kasumi se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hermana, - ¿paso algo con Ranma? – pregunto Kasumi con curiosidad

-pues… - en ese momento Nabiki le conto todo a su hermana

-vaya sabía que esto tendría consecuencias si no me hubiera enfermado – dijo Kasumi sintiéndose algo culpable

-no te preocupes Nabiki salvarte era lo más importante – dijo Nabiki tocando el hombro de su hermana

-pero tu relación con Ranma nadie recordara nada – dijo Kasumi triste

-si pero que podemos hacer Kasumi así son las cosas olvidaremos todo nos pondrán nuevos recuerdos y yo olvidare a Ranma – dijo Nabiki intentando ocultar su tristeza

-lo siento mucho Nabiki ¿enserio no hay otro modo? – pregunto Kasumi triste jamás había visto a Nabiki así

-Ranma me dijo que no y que no puede hacer nada ante sus jefes – dijo Nabiki tomando un poco de vino que había en la mesa

-no puedo evitar sentirme culpable sabes – dijo Kasumi preocupada

-ya no te sientas así hermana así es la vida además yo fui la que pidió ayuda a Ranma – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-Kasumi no dijo nada solo tomo un poco de vino

\- ¿y cómo va tu herida ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa mirando a su hermana

-si Nabiki ya estoy mejor sabes estuve hablando con Akane – dijo Kasumi algo incomoda

-enserio Akane solo me quiere matar me culpa de sus desgracias – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa

-dale tiempo tú sabes cómo es tu hermana – dijo Kasumi

-qué caso tiene igual olvidaremos todo esto – dijo Nabiki ya sin impórtale

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ranma este estaba leyendo unos documentos, pero en eso lo asusto su celular este se levantó para ir por el al tenerlo lo miro y miro que lo estaba llamando su compañera Kaori

\- ¿Kaori que pasa? – pregunto Ranma tomando el celular algo cansando

\- ¡Ranma estamos siendo atacados! – grito Kaori asustada

\- ¿¡como!? – grito Ranma asustado quitándose el sueño por completo

\- ¡es una criatura muy fuerte va hacia tu dirección no, no ¡aahhh! – grito Kaori mientras la llamada se cortaba

\- ¿¡Kaori!?, ¡responde! – grito Ranma al escuchar que la llamada se cortaba, - maldición – dijo Ranma para después ir a la computadora de su habitación para ver las cámaras esta al verlas vio que todas estaban bloqueadas esto hizo que Ranma se asuste mucho así que este se levantó para ponerse su traje de combate tomando una ametralladora que estaba en su armario

Mientras tanto Kasumi y Nabiki estaban relajándose tomando un poco de vino, pero en ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear incluso se escuchaba unas pisadas acercándose

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó Kasumi mirando las luces

\- ni idea espera shii escuchas – dijo Nabiki escuchando las pisadas

-si lo oigo – dijo Kasumi mirando la puerta de seguridad

Las hermanas miraron la puerta de seguridad, pero un gran golpe así ella provoco el miedo de las hermanas

\- ¿¡que pasa!? – dijo Kasumi asustada mirando que la puerta estaba siendo golpeada

\- Kasumi levántate – dijo Nabiki levantando a su hermana alejándose lo más que podían de la puerta de seguridad

Ante el último golpe la puerta fue derribada por un monstruo humanoide alto con un rostro cris sin cabello con unos ojos blancos y con boca y nariz este mostraba una cara de enojo tenía una gabardina negra con tubos de metal conectados en su pecho a su espalda con botas y guantes este miro alrededor y al ver a las hermanas este con su vista robótica miro a Nabiki mientras la vista robótica decía objetivo confirmado algo horrible es que este monstruo tenía a una persona en su mano mientras el hombre se movida desesperadamente por zafarse pidiendo ayuda pero el monstruo al ver a las chicas este apretó con todas sus fuerzas aplastando la cabeza del hombre para después tirarlo al suelo

\- ¡ahhh! – grito Kasumi por tal escena

\- Nabiki solo lo miraba asustada

El monstruo comenzó a gruñir muy enojado mientras se acercaba a las hermanas, pero ella ante el miedo estaban pegadas a la pared no podían reaccionar este se iba acercando lentamente a las chicas, pero unos disparos lo detuvieron

\- ¡Ranma! – gritaron las dos hermanas

\- ¡corran! – grito Ranma disparándole al monstruo

La criatura al principio ignoro a Ranma pero ante los disparos este voltio a ver a Ranma mientras el apunto a su cara la criatura comenzó a cubrirse el rostro con su brazo para después ir corriendo donde Ranma el esquivo el ataque mientras la criatura dejaba un gran agujero en la pared Ranma corrió hacia el timbre alertando la base

\- ¡vamos váyanse de aquí! – grito Ranma cargando su arma

\- ¡apúrate Nabiki tenemos que irnos! – dijo Kasumi tomando el brazo de su hermana

\- ¡espera no podemos dejar a Ranma solo con eso! – dijo Nabiki preocupada

\- ¡yo estaré bien váyanse rápido alerten a los otros! – grito Ranma esquivando los puños del monstruo

\- ¡vámonos por favor Nabiki el estará bien! – dijo Kasumi muy asustada

En ese momento de la puerta se seguridad salieron varios soldados apuntando a la criatura

-Nabiki miro a Ranma preocupada para después ir corriendo con Kasumi

\- ¿¡pero qué demonios es eso!? – grito uno de los soldados viendo a la criatura

\- ¡tengan cuidado! – grito Ranma mirando a la criatura

El monstruo miro a los soldados y fue corriendo hacia ellos mientras estos saltaban esquivando sus puños un soldado se acercó a él con una escopeta disparándolo, pero la criatura lo tomo por las piernas

\- ¡ayuda! – grito el soldado desesperado mientras sus compañeros seguían disparando al monstruo

La criatura con su fuerza le arranco las piernas y lo arrogo al suelo para después aplastar la cabeza del soldado con su pie

\- ¡maldición no maldito mal nacido! – grito el soldado líder disparándolo

-Ranma corrió hacia la criatura soltando su arma la cual ya no tenía balas, - ¡toma esto el truco de las castañas! – grito Ranma dándole golpes en su pecho

La criatura retrocedió un poco, pero este no tenía ningún daño así que sin dificultad pateo a Ranma

-Ranma fue arrogado a la pared mientras este tosiendo intentaba levantarse, pero la criatura lo sostuvo con su mano antes de poder levantarse

\- ¡agente Saotome resista! – grito el líder disparándole al monstruo saltando hacia el intentado apuñalarlo

La criatura al sentirse incomoda soltó a Ranma para intentar quitar al soldado de su espalda

-Ranma cargo energía en sus manos concentrando todo su poder, - ¡aquí voy toma esto ¡aahh! – grito lanzándole energía

El monstruo solo soltó al soldado ante la energía de Ranma, pero esta no le hacía ningún daño solo lo incomodaba

-no puede ser – susurro Ranma al ver que su energía no le hacía nada

En eso el monstruo logro romper la energía de Ranma dándole un puño lanzando lejos al chico la criatura fue lentamente caminando hacia Ranma, pero este se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba apuntando la criatura voltio y miro al soldado líder el cual tenía un lanzacohetes

-ya te tengo hijo de perr.. – dijo el soldado líder disparando

El cohete fue directo al pecho de la criatura al explotar todos se cubrieron, pero al dispersarse el polvo la criatura miro al soldado, pero al intentar caminar este cayó al suelo derrotado todos los soldados se acercaron a la criatura verificando si estaba muerto

\- ¿está muerta? – pregunto el soldado líder

\- no solo esta desactivada ¿Qué demonios paso cómo fue posible que un monstruo así haya entrado a la base sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta? – pregunto Ranma sin entender

-el sistema de seguridad fue hakeado – dijo el soldado líder preocupado

\- ¿es una broma verdad? – pregunto Ranma sin poderlo creer

\- ojalá lo fuera Saotome hay un traidor la señorita Kaori fue atacada – dijo el soldado preocupado

\- ¿¡Kaori!?, ¿ella está bien? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

\- por suerte si ahora la están atendiendo – dijo el soldado líder

Pero en ese momento algo asusto a todos de los tubos del traje de la criatura empezó a salir vapor esto hizo que todos retrocedieran

-maldición. ¡aléjense! - grito el soldado a sus tropas, - Saotome ve con tus amigos y lárguense de aquí

\- ¡que no pienso dejarlos aquí! – dijo Ranma mirando como el monstruo se intentaba levantar

\- ¡es una orden Saotome! Tienes que irte y tenerlos acabar con el quien provoco todo esto, ¡lárgate ya Ranma! – grito el soldado

-Ranma con su cabeza dijo que si para después irse de ahí abriendo la puerta de las habitaciones dejando a las trompas combatir a las criaturas al entrar vio a sus amigos que se acercaron a el

\- ¡Ranma! – gritaron todos

\- ¿estás bien? – dijo Nabiki acercándose a él viendo si no estaba herido

-si gracias – dijo Ranma tomando aliento

\- ¿¡qué está pasando Ranma!? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado tomando de la mano de Akane

-escuchen luego les diré lo que pasa, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Ranma preocupado

En eso unos desgarradores gritos hicieron que todo el grupo se asuste eran gritos de las tropas todo indicaba que estaban perdiendo

-maldición no sargento – dijo Ranma apretando sus puños, - ¡vámonos síganme! – grito Ranma tomando la mano de Nabiki para salir corriendo con sus amigos

Al llegar a la habitación de Ranma este aplasto unos botones que había en su pared al hacerlo un ascensor camuflado en la pared apareció

-súbanse – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-esto ya me está asustando señor Saotome – dijo Soun asustado

-a mi igual Tendo – dijo Genma con terror

\- ¡súbanse que esperan o esa cosa vendrá! – dijo Nabiki subiéndose al ascensor mirando a Ranma

Todos obedecieron subiéndose al ascensor mientras Ranma con su huella activo al ascensor al llegar al piso principal Ranma se asustó al ver todo destruido en eso miro a Kaori en el suelo este corrió a ayudarla

\- ¡Kaori! – dijo Ranma asustado, - vamos despierta- dijo Ranma asustado

Mientras Nabiki se acercaba a el

\- ¿está bien? – pregunto Nabiki mirando a Ranma

\- Kaori empezó a abrir los ojos para mirar a Ranma, - que bueno que estén bien – dijo ella levantándose

\- ¿Qué paso aquí Kaori? – pregunto Ranma sin entender lo que pasaba

-alguien nos traiciono y infiltro a esa cosa mientras todos dormían atacando a los guardias y bloqueando las cámaras y alarmas – dijo Kaori con debilidad

-maldición ¿pero ¿quién lo haría? – se preguntó Ranma preocupado

-sea quien sea conoce mucho de nosotros Ranma – dijo Kaori asustada

En ese momento la puerta comenzó a sonar fuertemente para después ser derrumbada era el monstruo quien tenía al sargento muerto en su mano

\- ¡no! – dijo Ranma asustado, - ¡Ryoga ayúdame! – grito Ranma concentrando energía

-Ryoga al ver como Ranma cargaba energía reacciono, - si – dijo Ryoga para acercarse a Ranma, - ¡Rugido del león! – grito Ryoga

-Ranma igual cargo su energía, - ¡aahh!

El monstruo comenzó a caminar lentamente por la energía que estaba recibiendo

\- ¡corran Kaori sácalos de aquí! – grito Ranma haciendo más fuerte su energía

\- ¡vámonos! – dijo Kaori guiando al grupo

-no podemos dejarlos – dijo Genma mirando a su hijo

-es verdad no podemos – dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma

\- ¡váyanse ya! – grito Ryoga ya sin poder mas

El monstruo con su fuerza rompió la energía dándole un fuerte golpe a Ranma y una patada a Ryoga mandando lejos a los chicos dejándolos inconscientes

El monstruo se dirigió al grupo Tofu, Genma y Soun se pusieron frente a el para proteger a las chicas, pero este fácilmente los hizo a un lado para después sujetar a Nabiki

\- ¡suéltame no! – grito Nabiki desesperada intentando soltarse

-¡Hermana! – gritaron Kasumi y Akane

\- ¡hija! – grito Soun corriendo hacia el monstruo

Pero la criatura solo lo pateo dejándolo noqueado

Ranma al abrir los ojos vio la escena e intento levantarse, pero por lo fuerte que era el golpe este se desmayó después de eso el monstruo fue corriendo con Nabiki mientras este soltaba un gas de una mano al rostro de la chica para que esta se desmaye

5 HORAS DESPUES

Veíamos a Nabiki atada en una silla de metal con lámparas apuntándola esta empezó a levantarse y al ver que estaba atada esta comenzó a gritar

\- ¡ayuda auxilio! – grito Nabiki desesperada

\- silencio niña – dijo un hombre misterioso saliendo de la oscuridad

\- ¿usted…? - susurro Nabiki asustada

**CONTINUARA **

**Hey que tal amigos como están espero que muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado si les gusto háganmelo saber en los comentarios por favor les agradecería mucho para seguir con la historia bueno amigos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho.**


	11. EL SACRIFICIO

**EL Sacrificio**

**5 HORAS DESPUES **

**En las montañas de la ciudad en una gran mansión **

Veíamos a Nabiki atada en una silla de metal con lámparas apuntándola esta empezó a levantarse y al ver que estaba atada comenzó a gritar

\- ¡ayuda auxilio! – grito Nabiki desesperada

\- silencio niña – dijo un hombre misterioso saliendo de la oscuridad

\- ¿tu…? - susurro Nabiki asustada

\- Hola Nabiki nos volvemos a encontrar preciosa – dijo el Teca saliendo de la oscuridad

\- ¿Por qué me están persiguiendo que es lo que quieren conmigo y mi familia? – pregunto Nabiki sin entender

-pronto lo descubrirás quede sorprendido cuando mis clientes me dijeron porque te querían tanto – dijo el Teca con una sonrisa

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Nabiki sin entender

\- el Teca sonrió sentándose en una silla alado de Nabiki, - resulta que eres portadora de una sangre muy especial cielo

\- ¿mi sangre que tiene que ver? – pregunto Nabiki asustada sin entender

\- jajaja pronto lo sabrás será una sorpresa y sé que te quedaras muy sorprendida – dijo el Teca mientras se acercaba a Nabiki

-no me hagas daño… - susurro Nabiki asustada

-¿acerté daño? Jaja no aun no ni te imaginas lo que daría por tener tu sangre – dijo el Teca acariciando la frente de Nabiki

\- mientras ella solo sudaba aterrada del Teca, - por favor déjame ir

\- jaja eso no dependerá de mi si no de ellos – dijo el Teca levantándose

\- espera ¿a quienes te refieres? – pregunto Nabiki queriendo saber quien la tiene capturada

-ya te lo dije pronto lo sabrás – dijo el Teca con una sonrisa

-no estaré mucho tiempo aquí mis amigos te encontraran Ranma te derrotara – dijo Nabiki de una forma amenazante

-jajaja ¿el tal Ranma? Según recuerdo cuando me enfrente a él por poco lo mato si no hubiera tenido esos juguetes Ranma Saotome ya estaría muerto – dijo el Teca en una forma burlona para luego tomar a Nabiki de la mejilla, - tu novio ni nadie es rival para mí cuando lleguen a por ti los matare lentamente y tu podrás ver el espectáculo de sangre que dejare – dijo el Teca con una sonrisa

\- ¡eres un desgraciado! – dijo Nabiki haciendo a un lado la mano del Teca

\- jaja será mejor que descanses antes de que vengan mis clientes por ti – dijo el Teca sacando una vacuna, pero en ese momento las alarmas sonaron el Teca miro en su teléfono las cámaras de seguridad una moto acercándose a la base, - vaya hablando de Ranma tu príncipe ha venido por ti – dijo el Teca guardando su celular para retirarse

-Ranma… - susurro Nabiki

**Mientras tanto **

En las afueras de la mansión una moto se acercaba a toda velocidad era Ranma mirando la pantalla el cual era un rastreador mientras Ranma recordaba

**Recuerdo **

El monstruo con su fuerza rompió la energía dándole un fuerte golpe a Ranma y una patada a Ryoga mandando lejos a los chicos dejándolos inconscientes

El monstruo se dirigió al grupo Tofu, Genma y Soun se pusieron frente a el para proteger a las chicas, pero este fácilmente los hizo a un lado para después sujetar a Nabiki

\- ¡suéltame no! – grito Nabiki desesperada intentando soltarse

-¡Hermana! – gritaron Kasumi y Akane, pero fueron golpeadas por el monstruo quedándose inconscientes

\- ¡hijas! – grito Soun corriendo hacia el monstruo

Pero la criatura solo lo pateo dejándolo noqueado

Ranma al abrir los ojos vio la escena e intento levantarse, pero por lo fuerte que era el golpe este se estaba empezando a desmayar así que alzo su manga y de ella salió un pequeño rastreador que fue disparado directo al zapato de Nabiki después de eso Ranma se desmayó después de eso el monstruo fue corriendo con Nabiki mientras este soltaba un gas de su mano al rostro de Nabiki para que se desmaye

**Fin del recuerdo **

Ranma al terminar de recordar acelero más aumentando la velocidad

Cuando Ranma termino de recordad se dio cuenta que lo estaban rodeando este detuvo su moto sacando dos espadas de su espalda

-estoy listo – susurro Ranma

En ese instante extrañas criaturas salieron de los arboles eran unas criaturas horribles parecían humanos degollados con colmillos enormes ojos negros, pero aún tenían su rostro humano intacto pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba degollado estos estiraron sus brazos sacando cuchillas de hueso de sus brazos estas criaturas fueron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Ranma mientras este se ponía en guardia listo para pelear

**5 HORAS ANTES**

**RECUERDO**

Ranma se encontraba acostado con vendajes en todo su cuerpo y cables conectados a su pecho esta al despertarse y mirar el techo se levantó de golpe

\- ¡ahhh! – grito Ranma por el dolor tocándose el pecho mirando los cables conectados, - ¿Qué es esto dónde estoy? – se preguntó Ranma con la vista borrosa acostándose por el dolor

-en ese momento entro Kaori a la habitación, - Ranma que bueno que despertaste – dijo Kaori feliz de ver a su amigo

-Kaori ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Ranma muy débil

-te diré lo que paso – dijo Kaori acercándose a Ranma, - traición

\- ¿traición quien fue? – pregunto Ranma asustado

\- algunos empleados de la base esos infelices nos engañaron apagaron todas las defensas e hicieron que ese monstruo entre - dijo Kaori enojada

-no puede ser como es posible que nos hayan engañado de esa manera – dijo Ranma sintiéndose avergonzado, pero luego recordó, - ¡es verdad mis amigos! – grito Ranma levantándose, pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo gritar

-hey no hagas eso aún no te recuperas – dijo Kaori recostando a su amigo para luego decirle, - tus amigos están bien muy heridos sufrieron golpes fuertes, pero vivirán tardaran mucho en despertar realmente los golpearon fuerte – dijo Kaori preocupada

-por Dios esto está mal tengo que ir por Nabiki a ella se la llevaron y aun no sé porque – dijo Ranma preocupado por Nabiki

-es verdad no entiendo cuál es el interés por ella tú mismo cuando te ordenaron espiarla no descubriste nada tenemos que salvarla y descubrirlo, pero no sabes a donde se la llevaron – dijo Kaori preguntándose porque el monstruo se la llevaría

-yo sé cómo – dijo Ranma tocándose el pecho por el dolor

\- ¿enserio cómo? – pregunto Kaori sorprendida y con curiosidad

\- cuando ese monstruo me golpeo y fue por Nabiki pude alcanzar a lanzarle un rastreador espero que no se lo hayan quitado – dijo Ranma preocupado

-eso es genial es verdad ojalá no se lo hayan quitado traeré la computadora – dijo Kaori corriendo por una computadora

-en eso Ranma intentaba levantarse, pero no podía el dolor era inmenso, - cuanta fuerza tenía esa cosa es un milagro que nadie haya muerto al menos mi papa y los demás están a salvo, pero Nabiki no por favor que no le pase nada – dijo Ranma suplicando

-en ese momento entro Kaori con una laptop, - bien Ranma dame el código del rastreador

-si – dijo Ranma para darle el código a su amiga

-bien recemos para que funcione – dijo Kaori aplastando el botón de búsqueda

La laptop empezó a buscar mientras Ranma veía la pantalla con miedo de que no apareciera nada después de unos minutos en la pantalla apareció

-sujeto encontrado

-estado: vivo

-nombre: Nabiki Tendo

\- ¡si ahh! – grito Ranma contento y adolorido

\- ¡ahh que suerte! – dijo Kaori contenta, - mira esto Ranma está en las montañas fuera de la ciudad tenemos que ir por ella

-bien tengo que prepararme – dijo Ranma intentando levantarse

-hey, hey espera ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – pregunto Kaori evitando que se levante

-tu qué crees tengo que ir por ella – dijo Ranma mirando a Kaori

\- ¿estás loco? De milagro no tienes los huesos rotos no puedes ir en ese estado además el monstruo estará ahí y quien sabe el Teca también y esos dos casi te matan la última vez – dijo Kaori enojada

\- ¿y qué esperas que haga quedarme aquí acostado y no hacer nada? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-no necesariamente tiene que ser así – dijo un chico de cabello largo ojos cafés y piel clara entrando

\- ¿Haku? – dijeron Ranma y Kaori al mismo tiempo

\- hola Ranma que bueno que despertarse mírate te dejaron bien maltrecho – dijo Haku el esposo de Kaori

-Haku que sorpresa verte aquí – dijo Ranma sorprendido

-cuando supe de estos problemas tenía que venir tan solo imaginar a mi mujer en peligro – dijo Haku colocando su mano en el hombro de Kaori

-mientras ella tocaba la mano de su esposo con una sonrisa

-espera dijiste que no era necesario esperar a recuperarme – dijo Ranma con curiosidad

-así es resulta que logramos obtener muestras del virus DZ cuando asaltamos una base de estos terroristas tenemos el virus DZ del uno al tres – en ese momento Haku fue interrumpido

\- si lo sé el virus DZ 1 trasforma a las personas en zombies el 2 en monstruos y el 3 te permite controlar el parasito dentro del cuerpo y del cuerpo de los demás infectados sin perder tu forma humana ni tu personalidad dándote una fuerza sobre humana junto a otras habilidades sé que el Teca utiliza el DZ 3 y por poco me mata con eso, pero pude ver como el Teca mutaba tiene la lengua de una serpiente y si no devora humanos pierde el control y se volvería un monstruo – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-así es, pero hemos logrado controlar la trasformación del DZ3 con los médicos creamos dos vacunas desde que conocimos este virus la primera vacuna es capaz de mantener el poder que te da el DZ3 sin la necesidad de devorar humanos y la segunda mata al virus de tu organismo – dijo Haku con seriedad

-Haku ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto? – pregunto Kaori cruzando los brazos

-es obvio para rescatar a Nabiki y acabar con el Teca el mejor agente ósea Ranma tiene que inyectarse el DZ3 – dijo Haku con seriedad

-¿¡como!? Es una locura – dijo Kaori asustada

-en tanto a Ranma solo se quedó helado ante lo que dijo Haku

-no, no es una locura ya hicieron pruebas y los resultados fueron un éxito – dijo Haku recordando cuando leyó los datos

\- ¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de esto? – pregunto Kaori preocupada

-recién nos enteramos la Orden es grande tiene sus secretos, pero depende de Ranma – dijo Haku con seriedad

En eso Haku y Kaori miraron a Ranma

-Ranma se quedó pensando y dijo, - lo hare – dijo Ranma decidido

\- ¿Ranma estás seguro? – pregunto Kaori preocupada

\- no es solo por Nabiki el Teca es peligroso, pero si puedo tener ese poder podre con él y acabar con todo – dijo Ranma decidido

-está bien pero antes tienes que decirlo a la Orden - dijo Haku con seriedad

\- si… - susurro Ranma

**1 Hora después **

Ranma estaba en una sala oscura mientras voces se empezaron a oír

-Ranma Saotome eres uno de los mejores agentes que ha tenido la orden admiramos tu valentía al querer arriesgarte – dijo una voz femenina

-te daremos permiso para que uses el virus DZ3 y acabes con el Teca, pero ten en cuenta que podrías morir si el virus no te acepta ¿estas dispuesto? – dijo una voz masculina

-así es no podemos permitir que el Teca siga matando a inocentes lo detendré y descubriré para quien trabaja estoy dispuesto – dijo Ranma con seriedad decidido a seguir recordando a su padre y amigos que casi fueron asesinados y a los inocentes que fueron convertidos en monstruos por culpa del Teca y sus jefes

En ese momento hubo un gran silencio las voces respondieron

-que así sea…

**1 Hora después **

En un gran laboratorio doctores y científicos preparaban una capsula para Ranma, Kaori y Haku se encontraban en las computadoras preparando las indicaciones en eso entro Ranma puesto una bata Ranma miro las ventanas y miro a sus amigos Kaori le enseño el pulgar esto hizo que Ranma sonría haciendo lo mismo

-bien comencemos – dijo uno de los científicos aplastando un botón haciendo que la capsula se habrá

-Ranma tomo aire mientras se quitaba la bata entrando a la capsula colocándose un respirador en la boca al entrar la capsula se cerro

-bien empecemos – dijo Haku aplastando los botones del teclado

En los monitores se empezaron a mostrar los signos vitales de Ranma mientras la capsula se empezaba a llenar no de agua si no de un líquido azul haciendo que Ranma se vuelva mujer **(Ranko)** pero ya todos hay presentes sabían de la maldición de Ranma

-suerte amigo – dijo Kaori alzando una palanca de los controles

En ese momento unas extrañas vacunas fueron directo al cuerpo de Ranma este al sentirlas comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso las vacunas eran la cura para que el DZ3 no mute al instante el cuerpo de Ranma y solo obtenga el poder en ese instante otra vacuna fue directo al cuello de Ranma la cual decía DZ3 la aguja al entrar al cuello de Ranma hizo que este se empezara a mover de una forma violenta

\- ¿¡qué está pasando!? – grito Kaori levantándose al ver la reacción de Ranma

\- ¡su cuerpo lo está rechazando! – grito Haku asustado

\- ¡paren todo! – grito Kaori asustada

\- ¡no deténgase si lo hacen morirá! – gritaron uno de los científicos

\- si no lo detenemos va a morir – dijo Kaori a punto de cancelarlo

Pero en ese momento los soldados que estaban ahí la detuvieron apuntándola con sus armas

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Kaori enojada

\- el soldado dijo, - el señor Saotome dijo a la orden que estaría dispuesto tenemos órdenes de no interrumpir el proceso

-Kaori asintió con la cabeza sentándose mientras Haku sujetaba su mano mirando preocupada la capsula, - vamos amigo tu puedes…

-vamos Ranma – dijo Haku con el mismo tono de preocupación

Ranma se seguía moviendo de forma violenta dentro de la capsula por el gran dolor que sentía mientras recordaba los momentos que vivió con Nabiki y sus amigos los imaginaba muertos y convertidos en monstruos el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande mientras la línea de vida de Ranma en los monitores comenzaba a ponerse roja en ese momento Ranma paro con sus movimientos mientras la línea de vida se ponía recta afirmando que Ranma había muerto…

-¡NO! – gritaron Kaori y Haku

-no puede ser – dijeron los científicos decepcionados

\- ¡no, no revívanlo! – grito Haku de forma amenazante a los científicos y doctores se sentía culpable ya que él lo animo

-Kaori empezó a llorar por su amigo, - no puede ser Ranma – pero en eso los signos vitales de Ranma volvieron y la línea de vida empezó a moverse Kaori miro la capsula susurrando, - Ranma…

Ranma en la cápsula empezó a mover su dedo mientras se le venían imágenes del Teca este cerro sus puños abriendo sus ojos la capsula empezó a romperse lentamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Haku asustado mirando como la capsula se movía

\- ¡ahhh! – Ranma grito con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la capsula mientras todos los que estaban ahí se agachaban por los trozos de vidrio lanzados

\- ¡agáchate! – grito Haku tomando a Kaori agachándola

Ranma se arrodillo y empezó a mirar su cuerpo su masa muscular se había vuelto más fuerte ya no estaba trasformado en mujer había vuelto a su estado original

\- ¡Ranma! – gritaron Kaori Y Haku corriendo a ver a su amigo

-hey ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Haku mirando a Ranma

-creo que funciono – dijo Ranma tocando sus brazos

-si así parece – dijo Kaori cubriendo el cuerpo de Ranma con una bata

-ven amigo – dijo Haku ayudando a levantar a Ranma

-Ranma se levantó mirando alrededor, - yo hice esto – dijo Ranma mirando el desastre

-hey tranquilo al menos el experimento fue un éxito – dijo Haku con una sonrisa

**Al pasar una hora mas **

Ranma se estaba colocando su traje de combate dos espadas en su espalda dos armas su traje de color negro con una especie de capa **(estilo matrix) **

**-** ¿listo? – pregunto Haku entrando a la sala con Kaori

\- si estoy listo volveré con ella – dijo Ranma confiado por su nueva fuerza

\- ¿estás seguro de que no quieres refuerzos? - pregunto Haku con seriedad

-Haku ese monstruo acabo con todos los soldados no voy a arriesgar a más gente si es necesario los llamare estaré en contacto con ustedes – dijo Ranma subiéndose a su moto

-suerte Ranma – dijo Kaori alzando el pulgar

-Ranma hizo lo mismo para luego encender la moto e irse de ahí

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Ranma estaba rodeado por las criaturas Ranma al mirarlas se dio cuenta de que se trataban de empleados de la Orden

-Ranma esos son los ex trabajadores de la Orden los traidores que dejaron entrar al monstruo – dijo Kaori mirándolos desde una cámara que tenía el pecho de Ranma

-si – dijo Ranma para caminar hacia las criaturas, - con que ustedes son los traidores miren en lo que se convirtieron no valió la pena traicionar a la Orden – dijo Ranma con seriedad

Las criaturas rugieron enfadadas sacando garras de hueso de sus brazos Ranma apretó sus espadas las criaturas fueron corriendo hacia Ranma el fácilmente pudo esquivarlos con una facilidad y rapidez impresionante chocando su espada con las garras de las criaturas Ranma empezó a cortarles la cabeza uno por uno al terminar con las criaturas salieron soldados de los arboles estos soldados eran zombies controlados los soldados apuntaron sus ametralladoras hacia Ranma

Ranma cerro sus ojos moviendo su cuerpo esquivando las balas

Mientras tanto

El Teca miraba con Nabiki desde el monitor la escena

\- ¡esto es imposible! – dijo el Teca confundido sin entender como es que Ranma tenía esa habilidad

-te dije que el vendría a por ti – dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón

\- ¡cierra la boca! – dijo el Teca apuntando a Nabiki con su arma para luego salir de ahí para luego sacar su teléfono, - envíen a las dos armas biológicas

Mientras tanto

Ranma al terminar de esquivar las balas tomo sus espadas y fue corriendo hacia los zombies soldados este salto encima de ellos cortando sus cabezas clavando sus espadas al cuerpo de los zombies al terminar de matar a todos de los altavoces que estaban hay una voz conocida respondió

\- ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿de dónde sacaste esa habilidad? - pregunto el Teca con curiosidad

-Teca maldito cobarde sal de donde este ¡pelea! – grito Ranma mirando alrededor

-jajaja no me llegas ni a los talones Saotome – dijo el Teca aplastando un botón

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon Ranma voltio y miro que era el mismo monstruo que ataco a la base de la Orden

-tu… - susurro Ranma acercándose al monstruo, - vengare la paliza que nos diste a mí y mis amigos y la muerte de los soldados – dijo Ranma colocándose en guardia

El monstruo fue corriendo a toda velocidad dispuesto a golpear a Ranma este esquivo con facilidad el ataque pateando la cabeza del monstruo la patada fue tan fuerte que lanzo al monstruo a los arboles el Teca al ver eso se quedó sorprendido

\- ¡ya no eres tan fuerte verdad! – grito Ranma con odio a la criatura

El monstruo se levantó moviendo su cuello para luego correr hacia Ranma este detuvo su golpe con su brazo

\- ¿¡cómo es posible!? – se preguntó el Teca mirando la pelea

\- ¡esto es por mis amigos! – grito Ranma pateando a la criatura haciendo que esta retroceda, - ¡y esto por el general! – grito dándole un gran golpe en la quijada mandando al monstruo al suelo

La criatura se empezó a levantar mientras que de su traje empezaba a salir vapor liberándose los tubos que tenía mutando en una criatura más grande y fuerte

\- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Ranma, pero en eso la criatura le dio un fuerte golpe mandando a Ranma a lo lejos, - maldito eso si me dolió bien ¡a pelear! – grito Ranma corriendo hacia la criatura

La criatura también fue corriendo hacia Ranma golpeando sus puños alzando mucho polvo Ranma empezó a matear mientras la criatura se cubría con los brazos

\- ¡vamos pelea! – grito Ranma dándole una patada mandando al suelo

La criatura fue directa al suelo

-es mi oportunidad – susurro Ranma corriendo con sus espadas salto al monstruo clavándolas al pecho de la criatura abriendo el pecho

La criatura intento quitar a Ranma de encima, pero al intentarlo Ranma le saco el corazón con sus espadas mientras la criatura ya no empezó a responder mas

Ranma salto lejos de la criatura este sonrió al ver que pudo matar al monstruo

-¡es lo mejor que tienes Teca! – grito Ranma confiado

-el Teca empezó a aplaudir, - al parecer cierto agente probo el poder del DZ3, pero pronto tendrás que probar la carne humana si no quieres mutar jajaja – rio el Teca en un tono burlon

-jaja te equivocas no tendré que hacerlo – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

\- ¿Qué? – se preguntó el Teca sin entender

-el virus en mi es diferente así que estás perdido – dijo Ranma con confianza

\- ¡maldito estas mintiendo! – grito el Teca enojado para luego decir, - bien te tendré lista mi última sorpresa

\- ¡adelante! – grito Ranma mirando a su alrededor

\- esto te va a encantar – dijo el Teca queriendo ver la reacción de Ranma al ver al siguiente oponente

El suelo se comenzó a abrir de el empezó a salir una especie de robot mitad maquina mitad orgánica con tubos de carne y metal y ojos por su pecho este al voltear no tenía cabeza, pero tenía una base en su pecho

\- ¿esto es tu arma secreta otra máquina mitad monstruos? - pregunto Ranma mirando a la criatura

El Teca solo sonreía mientras Kaori y Haku miraban la pelea al igual que Nabiki desde los monitores

-Ranma ten cuidado… - susurro Nabiki preocupada algo no andaba bien con este enemigo

La criatura abrió la base de su pecho al abrirse se observaba un pequeño hombre con tubos de metal conectados a la maquina

-¡maestro Happosai! – grito Ranma asustado

\- ¡maestro! – dijo Nabiki en shock

-imposible – dijeron Kaori y Haku al mismo tiempo

Happosai fue acercándose lentamente hacia Ranma listo para pelear

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Que tal amigos como están espero que bien ha pasado mucho tiempo quiero disculparme por la demora las cosas han sido difíciles y más con este coronavirus espero amigos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo si es así háganmelo saber en los comentarios nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho.**_


End file.
